


U-KISS [Archive]

by daejaeshechka



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: 2014-2015?Сухён - дурак (всегда)





	1. Мой сладкий маффин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он сказал, что подарит их нам, и того, кто найдет в кексике миндалинку, он поцелует. Прямо по-настоящему поцелует.
> 
> !Стёбчик

Любимая маман презентовала Кевину в честь Дня Всех Влюбленных поваренную книгу. Он не стал спрашивать, на чем основывался столь странный выбор подарка (бонусом к нему шедшая тонна поцелуйчиков и «Ух ты мой любимый мальчик, какие у меня щечки выросли» вообще рта раскрыть не давали), потому что в их семье склонность покупать и дарить что в голову взбредет вообще можно было считать наследственной чертой.  
Так вот, имея на руках роскошную попахивающую глянцем поваренную книгу и воскресенье, в которое было совершенно нечем заняться (ну и еще этот самый эс ти валентайн прямо за плечами, уже хоть и отпразднованный, но слишком уж как-то бегло, не по-семейному), Кевин решил попробовать один из приглянувшихся ему рецептиков – испечь кексики.  
То, что выпечка – занятие совершенно не мужское и, прямо скажем, девчачье, Кевина не смущало – он был всесторонне развитым молодым человеком и считал, что умение приготовить вкусняшку своими руками украшает мужчину, и небезосновательно полагал, что это когда-нибудь пойдет приятным дополнением к его таланатам… когда у него заведется девушка, например.  
Кексики, согласно умной книге, полагалось украсить цельными головками грецкого ореха, которые, по правде говоря, походили извилинами на вынутый из черепушки мозг, и Кевин, прихихикивая, подумывал подарить собственноручно изготовленную выпечку одногруппничкам в качестве спешел презента на этот самый недавно минувший валентайн – может, от орехов своих мозгов прибавится.  
Грецкие орехи, вчера купленные, лежали на кухне в шкафчике, так же как и масло с яйцами – Кевин был малым предусмотрительным, ответственным и не терпящим отклонений от текста рецепта ни на пол-ложки сахара.  
Но каково же было разочарование Кевина, когда он, зайдя на кухню воскресным утром с поваренной книгой под мышкой, обнаружил жрущего его заначку Кисопа – одногруппничек согнулся над пакетиком и торопливо хавал его орешки, запихивая в рот по два.  
\- Ты че… делаешь? – шокированно спросил Кевин. – Я ж их в кексики купил…  
Кисоп повинно отморгал своими оленьими глазищами и совестливо вернул вынутый изо рта обслюнявленный орех в пакет – на мол, возьми, я ж не знал, что это для дела.  
Кевин брезгливо вернул Кисопу недоеденное и вздохнул – коллега, если честно, походил на обезъянку не только с виду, но и вкусовыми пристрастиями. Орешки там, сухофруктики – словно нюхом находил и уничтожал, поддаваясь зову обезъяньей душонки. Сердиться на него Кевин не мог – ну, сам виноват, надо было лучше прятать свои запасы, знал же про Кисопа и сам, вроде, не дурак.  
\- Ну, может, миндалинками заменишь? – попытался загладить свою вину Кисоп. – Я их еще не все доел.  
Кевин взвесил на ладони пакетик с миндалем, который пожертвовал ему Кисоп, пересчитал жалкие зернышки – как ни крути, выходило, что на всех не хватало.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Кевин. – Все равно собирался прогуляться – заодно и в магазин зайду.  
Кевин с достоинством вышел из кухни, чтобы облачиться в верхнюю одежду, когда в кухню заплыл Джесоп, снова помешав Кисопу сладострастно дожирать грецкие орехи, которые походили на мозги и…  
\- Мозги, мозги, - страшным голосом зомби из фильма говорил Кисоп – а потом засовывал вкуснятинку в себя и быстро-быстро жевал.  
\- Дурень, - пробормотал Джесоп, наливая себе чайку. Он опустился на табуреточку, нашел забытую Кевином книгу и, ткнув корешок, недоверчиво поинтересовался у Кисопа: - Твое, что ли?  
\- Неа, - прочавкал Кисоп. – Кевин хотел булки испечь.  
\- Какие булки? – ненавязчиво поинтересовался Джесоп, которого все, связанное с вокалистом, волновало немного больше, чем надо бы было.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Кисоп. – За миндалинками в магазин ушел.  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Джесоп, наслаждаясь божественным вкусом белого чая.  
Кисоп бросил на него незаинтересованный взгляд и заложил в рот последнюю порцию орехов, чтобы перемолоть, как комбайном.  
\- М-м-м, - еще раз протянул Джесоп. 

 

Сухен, Хун и Илай сидели в гостиной и смотрели футбол по телеку, изнывая от скуки, когда Джесоп с дурацкой рожей устроился на кресле и принялся грезить наяву. В конце концов блаженное выражение его лица довело лидера до белого каления, и он фыркнул:  
\- Че лыбишься?  
\- Кексики, - мечтательно протянул Джесоп. – Кевин испечет кексики.  
\- И чего? – буркнул Хун.  
\- А то, - наставительно ответил Джесоп. – Он сказал, что подарит их нам, и того, кто найдет в кексике миндалинку, он поцелует. Прямо по-настоящему поцелует.  
\- Да гонишь, - с подозрением сказал Илай.  
\- Ничего не гоню, - Джесоп был как сама святость. – Вот хочешь, у Кисопа спроси. Эй! Э-э-эй, Кисопи, поди сюда... – позвал Джесоп, и когда одногруппничек появился в дверях, спросил: - Кевин же за миндалинками ушел?  
\- Ну, - сказал Кисоп – и исчез из виду.  
\- Так то, - сказал Джесоп, многозначительно взглянув на трех баранчиков на диване, прежде чем покинуть рогатую компанию.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Сухен.  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Хун.  
Интереса к футболу осталось совсем ноль целых, ноль десятых – это чувствовали все трое. Не то чтобы всем так уж прямо хотелось завести шуры-муры с вокалистом, но получить от очаровательного святоши Кевина самый настоящий поцелуй – ведь это же было бы просто офигеть! Счастливчика сразу нарекли бы мужиком – раз уж сама принцесса Сонхенни остановила на нем свой выбор – и, может быть, они бы даже перестали каждый день меряться карандашами, доказывая, кто круче всех в группе.  
\- Ладно, - Илай сдался первым, - все равно же все об этом подумали. Чего скрывать, каждый из нас этого хочет.  
\- Ага, - вякнул Хун.  
\- Только… уговор! Не хочется смущать Кевина и ставить его в неловкое положение, - с умным видом заявил Сухен. – Так что если один из нас найдет миндаль, чур, всем не показывать… Ну и расчет с Кевина получить без посторонних глаз.  
Вранье было жуткое, но Сухен иссох бы от злобы, если бы проиграл эту ставку, да еще и бонусом к позору смотреть, как Кевин целует этих дураков – ну уж нет. Лучше он сам как-нибудь уж да сподобится найти этот хренов орех – и без свидетелей примет знак признательности Кевина.  
\- Нормально, - кивнул Хун. – Я согласен.  
\- Окей, - сказал Илай. 

Кевин ни грецких орехов, ни миндаля почему-то не нашел – купил изюма, один хрен рецепт уже весь насмарку. В доме было как-то подозрительно тихо, но это не могло не радовать – Кевин принялся за готовку со всей душой и усердием.  
Ах, да – пока он шлялся по магазину в напрасных поисках миндаля, на глаза ему попались красивенькие такое подарочные упаковочки, совершенно разноцветные, яркие… Короче, Кевин уступил семейной слабости и купил их целую кучу – надумав, что если запрятать кексы в них, то они будут больше походить на подарочки.  
Руки у вокалиста росли из тех мест, из которых надо – и через час примерно воздух на кухне пропитывали ароматом корицы и горячего теста пять славных кексиков. Кевин слопал свой собственный, убедился в том, что и кексики хороши, и сам он хорош почти во всем – даже в готовке – и собрался было упаковать выпечку по коробочкам, как зазвонил его мобильник.  
Маман вызывала сына.  
Кевин бросил картонные коробочки, обтер масляные руки о штаны, потянулся к телефону, заметил въехавшего на кухню Джесопа, нажал на зеленую кнопочку…  
\- Да, мам, да…  
\- Радость моя, - сказал Джесоп, - тебе помочь? Я могу их упаковать, - Джесс кинул на кексики, - если хочешь?  
Маман била в уши говором радостным и торопливым, и Кевин отмахнулся от Джесопа – мол, делай что хочешь, только заткнитесь, один из вас, ради бога.  
Джесоп пожал плечами и взялся за кексик – о, он упакует их как надо, Кевин может не волноваться. 

 

Троица охотников за миндалем, поразительно сойдясь в дурацких мыслях, разбрелась по комнатам, чтобы не дай бог не обеспокоить Кевина – ведь передумает еще, а.  
Илай валялся на кровати с чувством выполненного долга – как самый умный в группе, он считал, что победа у него уже в руках. Дело в том, что он давно подозревал, что Кевин к нему неровно дышит – всякие вот обнимашки там, смешочки.  
Это же так очевидно, господи.  
Кевин же вообще все это затеял, чтобы как-то неунизительно обнаружить свои чувства – даже об этом Илай догадался. И, чтобы дать понять Кевину, что его симпатия вполне себе может натолкнуться на взаимность, он, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев богов, конечно, забрел на кухню с полчаса назад – Кевин мешал тесто и мурлыкал себе под нос что-то знакомое, но Илай так и не смог вспомнить, откуда это:  
\- Йэстэдэй, ол май траблз симд соу фар эвей…  
Илай подкрался к Кевину, оглядел стол, заметил цветастые упаковочки, спросил:  
\- Это для чего?  
\- Кексики упаковать, - рассеянно сказал Кевин. – Каждому кексику свой цвет. Каждому мемберу разный. Мило, да?  
\- Ага, - плотоядно отозвался Илай, голову которого посетила изумительная идея. – Слушай, Кевин, а какой твой любимый цвет?  
\- Ну… голубой, а что?  
\- Мой тоже! – радостно сказал Илай (хотя вообще-то это был оранжевый). – Чувствуешь, - Илай заиграл бровями, - как мы похожи? Нам даже цвет одинаковый нравится.  
Кевин похлопал глазами – ну мало ли одинаковый любимый цвет?  
\- Слушай, - продолжал Илай, выковыряв из кучи голубую картонку и положив ее перед Кевином. – Я все знаю, не надо стесняться. Просто положи его сюда, и, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Че? – Кевин не догонял ну вообще никак, но Илай, похоже, об этом не догадывался.  
\- Кексик мой, говорю, положи СЮДА, - Илай снова придвинул Кевину голубую картонку.  
Кевин выпучил глаза, но на всякий случай решил покивать – да какая ему нахрен разница, кексы-то же все одинаковые будут.  
\- Ну вот и славно, Сонхенни, что мы друг друга поняли, - Илай подмигнул, шлепнул вокалиста по заднице, и отбыл из кухни предаваться мечтам о долгожданной награде, а Кевин потряс головой, словно отгонял назойливую мысль – нет, ТАКУЮ степень дурости даже его сострадательный мозг был принять не в состоянии. 

 

Сухен тоже сидел смирно в своей комнате – до поры. До поры, когда расслышал слоновий топот прогрохотавшего на кухню Илая (вот толстый поганец, а!) - весь разговор про голубую упаковку был им старательно подслушан под дверью.  
Он дождался, когда из кухни свалит Илай и закончивший с выпечкой божественный Кевин унесет свои ангельские ножки оттуда… Пришлось, правда, пережидать еще гада Джесопа, какого-то хрена там забывшего – но не суть.  
Строгими моральными принципами лидер не обладал.  
Совестью вот тоже не обладал, например.  
Короче, тяжелого и давящего в душе не держал – и поэтому ничего не помешало ему взять нож и воткнуть его в приглянувшийся ему кекс (синяя упаковочка сразу понравилась ему больше всех остальных), и когда лезвие напоролось на твердый орех миндаля, лидер возликовал.  
Да он бы и так этот орех нашел.  
Это судьба, Сонхенни! Готовь свои губки.  
\- Си-и-иненький, синенький, синенькая упаковочка моя, - Сухен, подленько потирал руки и приплясывал на кухне, размахивая остреньким ножиком, как дикарь. – Все будет круто. Лидер всех уделает.  
Сухен аккуратненько подложил ножик к горе немытой посуды (ну не ему же самому это мыть – не царское дело) и удалился из кухни, празднуя победу, вкус которой уже ощущался на губах… на сладких губках Сонхенни. 

 

Хун просто негодовал!  
Слова другого возмущенная его душа подобрать не могла – когда сначала Илай отирался вокруг Кевина, а потом Сухен, гад, забрался на кухню, чтобы подло-подло-подло ПРОТКНУТЬ КЕКС НОЖОМ!!!  
Гады! Паразиты! Предатели!  
Хун все видел!  
Когда подлый лидер уполз из кухни, потирая свои нечестивые клешни в напрасной радости, Хун вкрался внутрь, как диверсант, на полусогнутых, опасливо позыркивая по сторонам острым взглядом ниндзя.  
Вот он, найденный врагом приз, в синенькой упаковочке, стоит, дожидается, когда он, Хунни, переложит его – хахаха, обломитесь, подлые гады – в зелененькую коробочку себе и Сонхенни на радость.  
Хун поменял местами кексики в синей и зеленой упаковочке и рассудительно замер над ароматной выпечкой, ведя степенную беседу со своей совестью. Вот разве он стал бы действовать нечестными методами, если бы эти подлые гады его не вынудили? Нет, конечно. Совсем нет. Короче, сами напросились.  
Дело в том, что у Хунни была заботливая бабуля, с которой он провел все детство, и, как ни печально обнародовать сей факт, когда он был ребеночком, чистеньким и светленьким, таким что прям ути-пути, его часто мучали запоры. И бабуля, памятуя, как мучился малыш вздувшимся животиком, по сию пору отсылала ему малюсенькие таблеточки для восстановления желудочного равновесия.  
И вот как раз упаковочку этих самых дристных таблеточек и достал почти-правденик Хунни из заднего кармана джинсов, принявшись нашпиговывать ими кексики во всех других коробочках, кроме зеленой.  
\- Так вам и надо, паразиты, - гордо сказал Хун, закончив восстанавливать мировую справедливость.  
И с чувством выполненного долга отбыл из кухни. 

 

Джесоп ржал, как гиена, прикрывая рот ладошкой и высовываясь из-за косяка кухонной двери – вот он-то как раз и был тем, кто видел полную цепочку бесчестных телодвижений охотников за миндалем.  
И Илая видел с его кошмарной мимикой, и Сухена с ножом, и Хуна с таблетками.  
Джесопу было уже невхерственно весело, но он думал, что будет еще веселее, если он добавит в игру интриги.  
Джесоп зашел на кухню, с любовью посмотрел на кексики, в каждом из которых была миндалика – он же сам их покупал, в конце концов – и вынул кекс из розовой коробочки, выбросив ее в мусор, а сам кекс запихнул в такую же зеленую, какая уже стояла на столе. 

 

Кевин кое-как отделавшись от маман, забежал на кухню, составил яркие упаковочки с кексиками на поднос и понес в гостиную собравшемуся народу – дарить.  
\- Я знаю, что мы часто говорим о любви, и иногда это выходит не совсем искренне, - Кевин не мог не толкнуть прочувствованную речь. Созерцая собравшихся одногруппников, он и впрямь чувствовал внутри себя какое-то теплое чувство по отношению к ним – и это чувство, по его мнению, заслуживало красивых слов и того, чтобы быть им озвученным. – Но сегодня я бы хотел вам сказать, что я искренне вас всех люблю и горжусь тем, что мы вместе.  
\- Сонхенни, - прочувствованно всхлипнули аж три голоса сразу. – Мы тоже тебя лю-ю-юбим, ты даже не представляешь как.  
Кевин пугливо сделал шаг назад от этих страшных залитых слезами рож, вынужден был напомнить себе в очередной раз, что должен любить своих одногруппников, какими бы придурками они ни были, и протянул им поднос:  
\- Угощайтесь!  
Кевина слегка ошарашила поспешность, с которой Сухен и Илай схватили по коробочке – как будто сговорились, в самом деле.  
Джесоп подошел спокойно, взял свой подарочек, усмехнулся:  
\- Спасибо, Кевин, - и, хлопнув по плечу, улегся на диван.  
И только Хун, от нервов дергая глазом, смотрел то на Кевина, то на кексики, то на Кисопа – черт побери, на подносе остались две упаковки.  
ОБЕ ЗЕЛЕНЫЕ.  
Тормоз Кисоп неуверенно потянул руку к ближайшей, и Хун едва удержался от того, чтобы не заорать:  
\- Не смей жрать! Оба мои!  
Хун схватил оставшуюся коробочку, вынул кексик и запихал в рот, сжавшись от страха – вот будто в русскую рулетку играл.  
Джесоп на диване кривил лицо, чтобы не заржать – у всех троих рожи были довольные, как у котов, своровавших сметану.  
И даже Кисоп был вполне счастлив, дожевывая свой кексик – Джесс, стремясь уберечь невинную жертву, хотел было ему сказать, что это жрать не надо, но потом подумал, что лес рубят – щепки летят.  
И промолчал. 

 

Кевин шарился в твиттере, когда походкой розовой пантеры в его комнату заскользнул лидер – самодовольно улыбнулся, уселся на кровать и уставился в него масляным взглядом.  
\- Ну? – спросил Кевин, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь объяснения этому параду неслыханного самодовольства.  
\- Я выиграл, - Сухен поиграл бровями. – Я готов принимать… ну, ты понял.  
\- Че я понял? – честно говоря, постоянная шиза коллег начинала Кевина раздражать.  
\- Ну… того… целуй давай, - Сухен, вообще, пафоса мог занять кому угодно – у него самого никогда не кончалось – он подался вперед, к Кевину, и вытянул губы трубочкой, готовясь отведать сладенького.  
\- Ну…того… - передразнил Кевин. – Ты нормальный ли вообще?  
\- Ну ты чего, стесняешься что ли? – добродушно спросил лидер, когда его губы мазнули по воздуху мимо Кевина. – Ну, хочешь, свет выключим?  
Сухен щелкнул выключателем, погасив ламу над головой, но создать интимный полумрак, который помог бы Кевину избавиться он неловкости, не получилось – за окном было три часа дня и, как ни крути, солнце за горизонт не запихаешь.  
Лидер снова вытянул губы и пополз к Кевину, нетерпеливо почмокивая ими в воздухе:  
\- Давай уже, хватит ломаться.  
\- Глазки закрой, - хихикнул Кевин.  
Сухен послушно прикрыл глаза, и Кевин набросил на него плед, обмотав его вокруг лидера и обвязав концы вокруг свихнувшегося мудака.  
Он толкнул получившуюся мумию на кровать, хихикнул еще раз:  
\- Полежи немножко, вдруг отпустит. Хотя шизофрения вроде не лечится, - и удрал из комнаты.  
И каково же было его недоумение, когда, едва он высунулся из двери, его схватили за пояс и куда-то поволокли.  
\- Хун, ты сдурел, что ли?  
Кевин лупил по вокалисту кулаками и отчаянно дергался – вот что ни говори, а обтираться об Хуна всем телом как-то смущало.  
\- Сонхенни, детка, не брыкайся, синяков себе наставишь, - ласково уговаривал Хун.  
Хун поставил драгоценную ношу на пол ванной и прижал ладошки к беличьим щекам – ах, ну какой же Сонхенни красавчик, когда идет красными пятнами от злости.  
\- Я поцелую, можно, да? – сказал Хун, и Кевин поперхнулся от неожиданности – они тут что, все с катушек съехали, или как?  
\- Нельзя! – заорал Кевин в ужасе.  
\- Ну, малыш, я же выиграл, - ласково продолжил уверять Хун. – Твой поцелуй принадлежит мне.  
Хун начал потихоньку наклоняться за своим призом, а Кевин оторвал от стены распылитель и свистнул струей холодной воды прямо в Хуна.  
\- Черт, холодно же… - неслось вслед, когда Кевин вылетел из ванной.  
Но, очевидно, не его день был – он втрескался прямо в здорового Илая. Тому-то хоть бы хны, конечно, а вот Кевин отлетел к стене и сполз на пол.  
\- Сонхенни, ты чего так бегаешь? – не менее заботливый, чем Хун, Илай поставил его на ноги и деловито отряхнул якобы пыль с задницы. – Ко мне торопишься?  
\- Не-не-нет… - прозаикался Кевин, когда Илай нагнулся совсем близко.  
\- Если ты боишься меня поцеловать, то не надо, крошка. Я чувствую к тебе то же самое, что и ты ко мне… И это чувство…  
\- Ненависть! – заорал Кевин. – Это ненависть! Ненавижу вас, долбоебов, какого хрена пристали ко мне?  
Илай непонимающе хлопал глазами, а потом сурово нахмурил брови.  
\- Эти гады до тебя еще и домогались? Вот я им наваляю… Не бойся, малыш…  
Кевин влепил ладошкой в лицо Илая и с усилием отстранил от себя вновь потянувшиеся в нему губы, когда узрел в конце коридора Сухена с одеялом на башке и мокрого Хуна в дверях ванной.  
Кевин небезосновательно предположил, что ему пиздец.  
Он заверещал, рванулся из руки Илая и понесся в гостиную, надеясь, что хотя бы Джесс не шизанулся вслед за всеми – Джесоп жрал что-то перед телеком и, кажется, совсем не обращал внимания на вой и топот за спиной.  
\- Че вам надо от меня? – жалобно спросил Кевин, отступая поближе к адекватному Джесопу. – Сдурели?  
\- Ну Сонхенни, - выли три голоса, - ты же обещал поцелуй тому, кто найдет в кексе миндалинку.  
Кевин изумленно смотрел, как три руки протянулись к нему – в каждой на раскрытой ладони лежал маленький орешек.  
Кевин ничего вообще не понимал – но почему-то вместо того, чтобы спросить, кто выдумал эту хрень про поцелуи, его уставший от издевательств мозг поинтересовался:  
\- Какой еще миндаль? Не было там никакого миндаля…  
\- Как не было? – возмущался Хун. – Вот же он, я его в кексе нашел. А эти двое, наверно, с кухни сперли, предатели.  
\- Сам предатель, - толкнул его Илай. – Я свой честно из кекса выел.  
\- Я, вообще-то, тоже, - поддержал Сухен.  
Кевину начало казаться, что он тоже двинул коней в сторону сумасшествия – ну вот какой, к хренам, миндаль? Откуда он мог там взяться? Они что, всей компанией решили его до ручки довести?  
\- Изюм был в кексах! ИЗЮМ! – ярился Кевин. – Хватит надо мной издеваться! Джесс, скажи им, что там бы…  
Когда невозмутимый Джесоп повернулся к орущей толпе, Кевин завопил еще громче, тыкая пальцем в рот Джесопа, в котором исчез очередной кекс:  
\- Вот же они! Вот мои кексы!  
\- Ага, - сказал Джесоп, дожевывая, а потом заверил одногруппников: – И они точно с изюмом. И нереально вкусные.  
Пока все четверо хватали ртом воздух, Джесоп спокойно поднялся, сказал:  
\- Кевин, ты даже готовишь шикарно, спасибо, - и звонко чмокнул вокалиста в губы.  
\- Мудак! Козел! Скотина! – орали в спину, но Джесоп только ухмылялся – пусть их орут. Придется, конечно, сбежать из дома и шляться где-нибудь до ночи, пока Кевин не остынет…  
И все же…  
И все же Джесоп был уверен, что Кевин все равно побьет его подушкой – хотя оно того стоило, разве нет? 

 

\- Сколько ты будешь там сидеть! – Хун молотил в дверь туалета кулаками и призывал кару божью на голову лидера, занимающего отхожее место уже добрых полчаса. – Другие тоже хотят!  
\- Ой, я не могу, - простонал Илай, пробегая мимо по коридору и держась за живот. – Я к соседям побежал…


	2. I'm medicated, how are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «М-м-м…» разбудило Сухена, и он с трудом открыл один глаз.  
> «Совсем не болит», - сказал радостный голос.  
> Сухен повернул тяжелую голову направо, и его одинокий глаз узрел Хуна, ощупывающего лодыжку.  
> «Слушай, а почему я сплю на твоей кровати?»  
> Одинокий глаз Сухена обреченно закрылся.
> 
> !Сексуальный стебчик

\- О-о-ох…  
Сухен перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл ухо ладошкой.  
\- А-а-ах…  
Сухен прикрыл голову подушкой. Стало легче. Ненадолго.  
\- М-м-м…  
Сухен демонстративно, так что бухнувшая в стену кровать продемонстрировала крутой градус его раздражения, перевернулся в исходную позицию.  
\- Ай…  
\- Мать твою, ты заткнуться можешь? – прошипел Сухен, швыряя ни в чем неповинной подушкой в сторону Хуна. – Завтра вставать рано, а ты уже полчаса ноешь.  
Подушка мешковито приземлилась на пол, а вокалист на своей кровати положил руку на лоб и жалобно, как жертва инквизиции, простонал:  
\- Нога…  
\- Сам отказался к врачу идти, - язвительно заметил Сухен, - теперь не жалуйся, Мистер-Стальные-Яйца. Сделай одолжение, просто ЗАТКНИСЬ.  
Подушка валялась на полу, и Сухен, злой как сто тысяч чертей, схватил со стола фанатского плюшевого зайца и пристроил под головой. Если он не выспится ночью, завтра увидит кучу фоток лидера-с-мешками-под-глазами, ведущего, по мнению завсегдатаев тамблера, разгульный образ жизни, что категорически не скрасит его и без того уже не самый светлый образ айдола. Сухена искренне раздражала необходимость заботиться о репутации не только своей, но и всей группы – а как, позвольте, это сделать, если некоторые бараны хотят поиграть в героев, пытаясь танцевать с вывихнутой лодыжкой?  
\- «Это просто вывих», - передразнил он, не скупясь на скотскую интонацию, чтобы сымитировать напоказ бодрый голос Хуна. – «Немного льда, и все пройдет».  
Сухен оторвался от зайца и уставился в темноту. Хун завозился и повернулся к нему спиной, как бы намекая, что он и не ожидал от Сухена ничего, кроме язвительных насмешек, но пернатые ангелы божьи, конечно, запомнят, как Сухен не призрел страдающего, и запишут к себе в блокнотик, чтобы предъявить в судный день…  
Сухен вздохнул и, покашляв для храбрости, голосом, ломающимся от сострадания, которое Сухен пытался в него вместить, спросил:  
\- Так сильно болит?  
Хун швыркнул носом, так что воображение Сухена в три штриха нарисовало ему плачущую белку мехом ярко-красного оттенка, и пробормотал:  
\- Сильно, - а потом завозился, собирая одеяло, как нищенка, и гордо добавил: - Пойду в гостиную спать.  
Иногда Сухен думал, что родился, чтобы стать символом фейспалма.  
\- Тут сиди, - прорычал он, сползая с кровати. – Долбоеб.  
Хун с недоумением смотрел, как Сухен, шипя, как змея, шарится в тумбочке, безжалостно вышвыривая на пол ее содержимое, а потом босыми ногами шлепает на кухню. Воспаленная болью нога спать не давала, хотя глаза так и норовили закрыться, и он обиженно и сонно щурился на Сухена, когда тот появился перед ним, держа в руках стакан воды и капсулу на ладони.  
\- Обезболивающее, - пояснил лидер. – Сильное.  
\- Да без разницы, - пробормотал Хун, запивая капсулу. Он бы и яда хлебнул, лишь бы боль дала, наконец, заснуть.  
Сухен фыркнул, подобрал подушку и забрался под одеяло, думая, что если Хун не уснет, придется среди ночи волочиться к врачу, потому что светлый образ айдола и все такое… И ему же больно, черт возьми.  
Размышляя о вечном, вопросах долга и вселенской справедливости в масштабах отдельно взятого лидера, оказавшимися почему-то вдруг орехами, которые красная белка разгрызала, складывая пустые скорлупки в кучку и смотря на него жалобными глазами, Сухен плавно отправился в страну снов – перестав слышать с соседней кровати стоны недобитой жертвы маньяка. 

**

Утром Хун выглядел так, будто его насильно кормили лимонами, а глядя на узкие штанины брюк, вообще чуть не заплакал – в них раздувшуюся, перемотанную бинтом лодыжку вообще не спрячешь.  
Сухен же выглотал свой кофе и превратился в асфальтовый каток, шпыняя сонных одногруппников, железной рукой организуя очередь в душ и здоровый завтрак из гретого риса, выкрутив таймер микроволновки в одному ему известное положение а-хрен-с-вами-холодное-сожрете-вставать-надо-раньше. Когда спящее стадо побросало в раковину грязные чашки, он заметить не успел, и теперь стоял посреди гостиной, начиная свой обычный ритуал по сбору разбежавшихся овец, проорав:  
\- Кого через пять минут не найду у двери одетым – кастрирую!  
Эйджей, очевидно, дороживший своей мужественностью больше всех, возник у него за спиной, накручивая на айфон провод зарядника, и сдержанно и с достоинством произнес:  
\- Че орешь, как псих? Сейчас подгребут…  
Любимая маман часто говорила сыну, что когда он сердится, его лицо становится похожим на дьявольскую мордочку летучей мыши, и Сухен как мог боролся с этой привычкой, титаническим усилием воли заставив ноздри сдуться, а руку поднявшуюся было, чтобы залепить оборзевшему рэперу затрещину, опуститься.  
\- Ну-ну, - только и сказал Сухен, отправляясь по комнатам, чтобы подопнуть ленивые задницы к порогу. Ему ли не знать, сколько НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ времени требуется им на сборы.  
Хун нервно тряс равномерно нагретой от боли от стопы до колена ногой, мечтая отправиться обратно в кровать и перестать функционировать хоть на денек, когда услышал рев лидера из гостиной. Он вдруг вспомнил о капсуле, которую Сухен скормил ему ночью, и решил – иначе он просто не продержится целый день – попросить его дать ему эти чертовы таблетки, приоткрыв дверь и робко позвав:  
\- Эй, Сухен…  
Но промчавшийся мимо Сухен только свирепо прорычал:  
\- На выход, живо, - а потом Хун услышал из комнаты Илая превосходный нецензурный английский, со вздохом признавая, что, в отличие от разговорного, бранная лексика на чужом языке дается лидеру легче.  
Хун почесал затылок, нашел свой телефон и собрался уже в самом деле отправиться на выход, как заметил на столе Сухена пластиковую упаковку без этикетки, в которых обычно продают капсулы. Хун подумал, что Сухен, не будь так занят, не пожадничал бы болезному одногруппнику таблеток, и прихватил пузырек с собой. 

**

Сухен расслабился только на фансайне. Поначалу он лыбился в камеры, с шизофреническим дружелюбием показывая объективу пис-аут, а потом, когда решил, что его миссия выполнена, просто сидел, подперев щеки руками, и, как заботливая мамаша, смотрел на своих подопечных – все-таки, эти ребята никогда его не подводили. И даже наоборот, когда он переставал подпинывать их, превращались в самих себя – тех, кого любили фаны: Кевин, как ребенок, лучезарно улыбался, помахивая толпе ручками, Кисоп поддерживал образ дивы и томным взглядом пронзал бесконечность, Эйджей корчил рожи с стебал все, что плохо лежало, Илай с грацией перекормленного кота развалился на стуле, а Хун… Сухен с беспокойством разглядывал вокалиста, который поначалу, как и он сам, только тем и занимался, что подпирал беличьи щеки ладошками, а потом исчез куда-то на пару минут и вернулся бодрый и улыбчивый, как энерджайзер. Вспомнив, как Хун волочил ногу, пока они сюда добирались, Сухен почувствовал угрызения совести и… отвратительную, нежного оттенка жалость, которая стелилась прямо над красными волосами Хуна и, казалось, с упреком вопрошала Сухена: видишь, как он старается? Сухен пообещал себе, что заставит Хуна сходить к врачу… когда весь этот бардак закончится. Вечером их ждал полуофициальный прием, на котором вдруг-внезапно-уехавший-менеджер собирался под шорох вздымавшихся в неоновые блики винных паров договориться с известным телеведущим об их участии в популярном шоу на центральном канале, и теперь эта мерзкая до дрожи миссия-вылизать-зад-кому-надо переходила к Сухену. Так что врача Хунни увидит, скорее всего, когда он ему уже не понадобится…  
Когда камеры перестали назойливо щелкать, и ребята поднялись, ровной шестеркой направляясь к выходу, чтобы дать еще одно интервью, Сухен догнал Хуна и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты как?  
Хун поднял на него странноватые темные глаза и невпопад бодро ответил:  
\- Зе бест.  
Брови Сухена на секунду взметнулись вверх, и он с досадой про себя посетовал на свою никчемную жалость – очевидно, болячки на Хуне заживали быстрее, чем на собаке. 

**

Вечеринка была в некотором роде приватной, и они с ребятами получили на нее приглашение только неустанными стараниями менеджера. И Сухен, поправляя рубашку под веселым темно-синим пиджаком с кожаными заплатами на локтях, с беспокойством думал, что не к добру это все – а отсутствие камер и литры алкоголя особенно.  
Когда они выбрались из такси, и веселая толпа галдящих троглодитов дергала друг друга за залакированные волосы, Сухен решил уточнить еще раз, на всякий случай, хорошо ли осела в расслабленных мозгах цель посещения ими этого места:  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы получить приглашение на шоу, ясно? – Сухен раздраженно стукнул Эйджея, пытавшегося защекотать рассвирипевшего от тычков в ребра Кевина, по руке. – До кого еще не дошло, что мы здесь не веселимся?  
\- Что, весь вечер от скуки дохнуть, что ли? – буркнул Кисоп, и Сухен повернулся на томный голос.  
\- Во-первых, не весь вечер, - начал Сухен, дернув Кисопа за руку, чтобы он перестал висеть на Илае, - как только я поговорю с этим мудаком, сразу уходим. Во-вторых, - Сухен взмахнул рукой, собираясь треснуть Илая, который начал незаметно жаться к покинувшему его Кисопу, но, взглянув на широкую грудь, передумал, - если кто-нибудь из вас, долбоебов, решит угоститься коктейлем…  
\- Кастрируешь, понятно, - прервал Илай. – Расслабься, чувак, все будет оу-у-укей.  
\- Пошли уже, - сказал Хун, трясшийся от холода и блестящими глазами разглядывавший перебранку – он съел уже три капсулы, но боль возвращалась снова, и он хотел поскорее оказаться внутри, чтобы принять еще одну.  
\- Вперед, - сурово скомандовал Сухен, а потом пробормотал себе под нос: - Кастрирую, как же. Вообще все, что шевелится, оторву…

 

**

 

Сухен стоял в туалете перед зеркалом и нервно поправлял пиджак, дергая себя за рукава. Не то чтобы он боялся, просто… Если называть вещи своими именами, ему надо было немножко унизиться, чтобы ублажить того мудака-телеведущего, и он был бы благодарен своей любимой группе за поддержку, если честно – вместе делать это было бы не так противно.  
Наивный перенервничавший Сухен, выходя из туалета, надеялся найти под дверью пятерку преданных однополчан, которые, как спартанцы, поднимут правую руку вверх и крикнут «Файтин», и вся сухеновская невхерственная самоуверенность резко вернется к хозяину – но вот хер вам. Неблагодарные одногруппнички разбрелись по залу, мерцающему приглушенным светом, так что глаза разбегались, когда он попытался одновременно поймать в поле зрения черную, красную, фиолетовую и каштановую шевелюры – не забыв про бандану. Но самый страшный вред глазам Сухена, и без того окосевшим, нанесло то, что он увидел в руках каждого из придурков, за исключением Кевина, по бокалу шампанского, уровни жидкости в которых равномерно покачивались в такт летевшей по мерцающему свету хлесткой мелодии хип-хопа – ибо тела, держащие эти бокалы, так же равномерно пританцовывали, лениво покачивая бедрами…  
\- Ты какого хрена делаешь? – зашипел Сухен, отбирая бокал у Хуна. – Бегом к Джесопу. Собрались в кучку и ждете меня, ясно?  
Хун попробовал догнать уплывающую из его рук по воздуху жидкость, но она неумолимо удалялась, почему-то матерясь голосом Сухена, и Хун смирился, развернувшись, чтобы отыскать ей замену – таблеточки, которые он глотал, конечно, были классными, почти мгновенно усмиряя боль, но после них начинался… какой-то откровенный психодел. А еще очень хотелось пить. Донельзя огорченный Хун побрел к столику с напитками, лениво распугивая огромных розовых кроликов, которые прятались под столами и смотрели на него красными пугливыми глазами, на своем кроличьем сообщая ему:  
\- Мы знаем, как тебе плохо, чувак… Держись!

 

Кисоп лениво пританцовывал, вертел длинной шеей и с интересом посматривал на манипуляции Эйджея, который, вылив в высокий бокал заказанную только что порцию водки, разбавил ее шампанским и теперь любовался на свое творение, на вид казавшееся вполне безобидным.  
\- И для кого это? – выгнув красивую бровь, спросил Кисоп.  
\- А ты догадайся, - подмигнул Эйджей.  
\- Сколько уже можно-то, - вздохнул Кисоп, - просто возьми и скажи ему.  
\- Вот еще, - отмахнулся Эйджей. – Я напою этого невинного засранца и заставлю объяснить, за что он меня ненавидит. Посмотрим, так ли он невинен в самом деле.  
\- Сумасшедший, - усмехнулся Кисоп, делая глоток из своего бокала.  
Джесоп внезапно погрустнел, а потом так же внезапно зло добавил:  
\- А знаешь, что я первым делом делаю утром?  
Кисоп приподнял бровь.  
\- Твиттер этого придурка читаю. Что там еще из Писания он процитировал… Пытаюсь понять, что это должно значить и какие такие ебаные струны его нежной души задело.  
Кисоп скорчил рожу, молча сочувствуя и допивая свое шампанское.  
\- И знаешь, что самое странное? – продолжил Эйджей. – Я чувствую себя сумасшедшим, хотя это он псих…  
Чья-то нахальная рука пощупала бандану Джесопа, и он резко развернулся, намереваясь узнать, кого не устраивает длина рук и кто такой отчаянный бы хотел ее укоротить, когда столкнулся нос к носу с Хуном.  
\- Надо же, она настоящая, - пробормотал Хун. – И не улетает, не боится. Такая маленькая, а такая храбрая, - добавил он уважительно.  
\- Хунни, с тобой все хорошо? – ласково спросил Кисоп, дотронувшись до плеча Хуна.  
Хун поднял на него огромные, как блюдца, глазки, пребывавшие слегка в выкаченном состоянии, и пожаловался:  
\- Пить хочется.  
А потом заметил на столе между Эйджеем и Кисопом бокал и, поднеся ко рту, залпом осушил. Рот Эйджея приоткрылся, и из него выпало тихое и удрученное:  
\- Вот блядь, - спаивать Хуна, не умевшего пить, в его планы никак не входило.  
В глазах Кисопа появилось еще больше беспокойства, и он настойчиво потряс Хуна, растерянно мигающего глазками потому, что ему показалось, что он только что проглотил огонь, за плечо:  
\- Эй, Хун, скажи, что все нормально?  
Огонь медленно поднимался к голове Хуна, наполняя ее красками, звуками и радостью, и он совершенно честно ответил, на мгновение обретя утерянное сознание:  
\- Прекрасно.  
Еще бы не прекрасно – он только что понял, на каком языке разговаривает стрекоза, сидящая у Эйджея на голове. Хун качнул головой и побрел в сторону сияющих огней – хотелось поделиться своим открытием хоть с кем-нибудь. 

 

Сухен нарезал уже третий круг вокруг мудака-телеведущего, не решаясь подойти и… и как вообще ему надо было начать разговор? Хей, чувак, разве не украсят твою уебищную программу такие классные парни, как мы?  
Мудачелла разговаривал с какой-то актрисулькой, а Сухен медленно впадал в отчаяние. Он оглядел зал и заметил Илая, который, сильно размахивая руками, болтал с каким-то знакомым китайцем – ну окей, Илая можно попросить помочь. В углу Кевин жевал виноградины и смотрел в синий экран телефона.  
«Опять Писание цитирует», - подумал Сухен со вздохом. На худой конец можно и Кевина привлечь, этот милаха умеет нравиться, – но если бы в голове Сухена еще сложилась какая-нибудь неунизительная речевочка, которую можно бы было безбоязненно толкнуть, не боясь почувствовать себя туалетной бумагой…

 

Когда Эйджей, шипя сквозь зубы, убежал за очередной порцией водки, не собираясь отказываться от своих планов споить Кевина, Кисоп впал в депрессию, иначе не скажешь – все разбрелись куда-то, оставив его, такого прекрасного и скучающего, одного, а Илая так он вообще потерял сразу, как они сюда зашли.  
\- Эй, выпьем, мальчик? – какая-то уже несвежая, но приятно ухоженная дамочка протягивала ему бокал и улыбалась. – Люблю высоких.  
Кисоп подумал, что так-то ему уже хватит – в их компании, если честно, пить умели только Сухен с Илаем, но Илая, с которым он просто не стал бы пить, и Сухена, с которым он побоялся бы пить, не было, и Кисоп от обиды принял стекляшку, наполненную золотистым шампанским, выпив сразу больше половины.  
\- Потанцуешь со мной?  
Кисоп посмотрел на нее с пару секунд, думая, что о да – сейчас он так потанцует, что все лягут – и допил остатки, поставив пустой бокал на стойку и беря дамочку за руку.  
\- Ты вообще говорить умеешь, малыш?  
Чужой смех рассыпался искрами, как золотое шампанское, и Кисоп приобнял свою партнершу, раскачиваясь так, что она снова залилась смехом. 

 

Хун искал того, с кем можно поговорить – и нашел виноград, к которому внезапно прилагался сливового цвета Кевин.  
Хун с подозрением смотрел, как тонкие пальчики вокалиста опускают ягодку в рот, а сам он улыбается.  
\- Ты их ешь? – спросил он, наконец.  
\- А что? – ответил Кевин.  
\- Не жалко? – сурово поинтересовался Хун.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Кевин. – Мне же за него не платить. Хочешь?  
Хун торопливо взял протянутую виноградную кисточку, заодно прихватив и ту, что Кевин отдавать не собирался.  
Вежливость не позволила Кевину упрекнуть жадину Хуна, и он промолчал, наблюдая, как Хун ласково поглаживает ягоды по боку, приговаривая:  
\- Он вас не съест, не бойтесь.  
Два и два внезапно сложилось в голове Кевина, и он рассмеялся:  
\- Ой, Хун, ты же напился.  
Хун поднял на него удивленный взгляд – он напился? Это как? Он же вообще с утра не пил. И так пить хочется, в самом деле – ведь нельзя же с утра не пить? Хун кивнул на бокал, который Кевин держал в руках, и спросил:  
\- Что это?  
\- А, - Кевин пожал плечами. – Джесоп дал, сказал, негоже побывать на такой классной вечеринке и не выпить даже шампанского.  
\- Можно я выпью, если ты не будешь?  
\- Э… - Кевин решил, что Хуну-то пить точно больше не надо, и сделал осторожный глоточек. – Знаешь, я, наверно, сам выпью.  
Хун смотрел на него отчаянными и жалостливыми глазами, и Кевин, вздохнув, принялся пить. Когда в бокале не осталось ничего, Хун вздохнул и побрел дальше спасать фрукты, а Кевин охнув, потянулся за виноградиной – виноград, к сожалению, стащил Хун, а странное шампанское полыхало внутри него, как гнев, который обрушится на грешников в судный день. 

 

Сухен, в очередной раз оглядывая зал, засек Кисопа, который поглощал шампанское из рук какой-то престарелой ловеласки, Джесопа, который с улыбкой протягивал Кевину (!) бокал, Илая, отставлявшего опустевшую посудину на столик и очевидно, направлявшегося к нему.  
А в спину ему дышал кто-то, пьяным сопением похожий на Хуна.  
Сухен подумал, что это абзац, который случался уже не раз: сначала они пару месяцев ведут себя, как мальчики-зайчики, работают, как лошадки, и ни слова не говорят – а потом система идет вразнос, и остановить безобразие уже никак нельзя. Очевидно, это их уже традиционный способ избавляться от напряжения – раз в эти чертовы два месяца забивать на все и творить такую хуйню, что утром всем, кроме постного Кевина, стыдно. А тут, очевидно, даже их паиньку зацепило.  
Но проблема была в том, что, если его одногруппники могли позволить себе оторваться, то у него была весьма непочетная миссия, в выполнении которой он еще вот ну ни на шаг не продвинулся. Сухен, скорчив суровое лицо, обернулся к Хуну и, дернув его за руку, прошипел:  
\- Будешь стоять за моей спиной и делать умное лицо, ясно? Хоть какой-то от тебя толк.  
Хун, честно говоря, мало что понял – общаться с виноградом и зоопарком под столами, как оказалось, проще – но то, что Сухен обозвал его бесполезным, он уловил, и обиженное выражение, наползшее на беличье личико, вполне сошло за «умное лицо», так что Сухен, вздохнув, отвернулся.  
\- Как дела? – весело спросил подошедший Илай. – Помочь?  
\- Да уж, - Сухен кивнул на Хуна, довольно – Хун просто не мог долго сердиться на Сухена – покачивавшегося под музыку, - что теперь с этим сделаешь?  
\- О, - рассмеялся Илай. – Кто-то времени зря не терял.  
Актрисулька, наконец, отклеилась от мудачеллы, и Сухен потянул Илая за рукав:  
\- Пошли, поговорим и уйдем, наконец, домой.  
\- Пойдем, детка, - Илай приобнял Хуна за пояс и потянул вслед за Сухеном, - папочке нужна наша помощь.  
Сухен с коварством розовой пантеры подобрался к своей цели, сложив ручки за спиной, и размеренно покачивал головой, в некотором смысле сообразуясь с музыкой. Это был грязный хип-хоп – два парня в вытянутых майках размеренно читали на сцене текст, один произносил слова низким голосом, медленно, второй быстро и агрессивно, а девица в белом, изгибаясь красивым телом, тянула одну гласную, обвив микрофон тонкими ручками. Звук был тяжелым и давящим, и только похожий на шепот бабочек голос вокалистки разбавлял его, придавая треку еще более трагичное звучание. Звук нравился Сухену именно тем, что был грязным, настоящим хип-хопом, не приукрашенным красивыми лицами и бодрой мелодией. Звук вливался прямо в грудь и заставлял… Сухен не знал, как сформулировать, скорее всего «принимать вещи такими, какие они есть». Понимать, принимать и в меру сил держаться, отстаивая свое право. Именно это и нравилось Сухену в хип-хопе больше всего – сама интонация, ритмика звука словно говорили, что, кем бы ты ни родился, ты все еще человек и можешь побороться свое место в этом мире.  
Мудак тоже смотрел на сцену, и Сухен, давя неприязнь к ухоженному личику и дорогим шмоткам, произнес:  
\- Хорошие ребята, в них много чувства.  
Сухен надеялся, что разговор о музыке поможет ему наладить контакт с человеком, который ему откровенно не нравился – что еще, в конце концов, может объединить непохожих друг на друга людей, как не музыка?  
Где-то ему в спину, Сухен чувствовал, дышали Хун и Илай, и Сухен напряженно смотрел, как мудачок разворачивается, и презрительное выражение искажает его лицо:  
\- Хип-хоп – музыка нищих, которые никогда не доберутся до верха, до уровня нормальных перспективных людей.  
Сухен вспыхнул, как подожженная солома. «Перспективных»? Таких, как он, что ли?  
Сухен услышал, как за его спиной Хун всхлипнул Илаю в плечо:  
\- Ведь он же не прав?  
И Илай не очень тихо и не сильно стесняясь ответил:  
\- Конечно, не прав, детка.  
Сухен почувствовал, что все катится в ебеня, а он сам ошибается, но у него был долг перед самим собой, и он миролюбиво заметил:  
\- Но эта музыка очень популярна. Большинство людей так или иначе слушают ее.  
Мудачелла лучезарно улыбнулся и отрезал:  
\- Большинство – тупое стадо.  
Что же, Сухен признавал, что разговор явно не клеился. Надо было зайти с какого-нибудь другого конца, проявить очарование или еще что-нибудь… Проблема была в том, что очарование фонтаном вырывалось из Сухена только тогда, когда кто-то ему искренне нравился – а в остальных случаях, как сейчас, его покидали даже фантазия и логика.  
Сзади раздалась какая-то возня, и Сухен с ужасом узрел Хуна, вырвавшегося на свободу из объятий Илая и с подозрительным выражением лица принявшегося обходить мудачка со спины. Сухен оглянулся и бросил на Илая укоризненный взгляд, но рэпер только усмехнулся, пожав плечами – он с самого начала был против идеи унижаться перед кем-то за плюшки.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Хунни? – очаровательно жестким голосом, в котором проглядывали нотки истерики, спросил Сухен, наблюдая, как Хун хлопнул в ладоши рядом с задницей мудачка. Мудачелла вздрогнул и попятился от сумасшедшего, который, судя по всему, сдаваться не спешил и принялся обходить его слева, снова потянув руки к самой дорогой его части тела.  
\- Хунни, объясни мне, - потребовал Сухен, силясь поймать Хуна за руку, с такой угрозой в голосе, что поморщился даже Илай.  
Мудачок внезапно понял, что эти двое из одной компашки, и сделал лицо еще презрительнее:  
\- Молодой человек, ваш друг пьян. Извольте оставить меня в покое.  
Хун красиво увильнул от разъяренного Сухена и прыгнул вперед, как будто ловил кузнечиков, снова схлопнув воздух перед задницей ладошами, восторженным голосом громко сообщая:  
\- У него перья в заднице! Смотри, какие красивые!  
Мудачок в секунду налился помидорным красным и взвизгнул:  
\- Это возмутительно! Вы ответите за свои шутки!  
Сухен не знал, плакать ему или смеяться: перед ним было обиженное личико Хуна, от которого ускользнули волшебные перья, а позади него, сверкая зубами и запрокинув голову, ржал Илай.  
И даже хуже – Илай ржал явно не один.  
\- Так ему и надо, - сказал кто-то рядом с Сухеном, весело посмеиваясь. – Этого заносчивого сноба давно надо было проучить.  
Сухен с недоумением оглянулся, разглядывая полного улыбчивого японца перед собой.  
\- Вы же лидер этой группы, как ее, - мужчина пощелкал пальцами, но так и не вспомнил, улыбнувшись извиняющейся улыбкой. – А я директор известного в Японии телеканала. Если надумаете когда-нибудь приехать, мы бы с удовольствием записали что-нибудь с вашим участием. Позвоните.  
Сухен взял протянутую визитку, с трудом разбирая иероглифы.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Сухен, кланяясь.  
Ему это все казалось странным, как-то связанным с тем, о чем он думал, когда слушал двух парней и девушку на сцене. Он получил то, что хотел – но поступая не так, как должен был, а так, как было правильно. Точнее, это сделал Хун…  
\- Вашему другу нужно домой, - улыбнулся японец, кивая на Хуна, перед тем как исчезнуть.  
Сухен вздохнул и, попросив Илая:  
\- Найди остальных, - отправился ловить Хуна. 

 

Хун ловиться не хотел, пока Сухен не сказал ему, что чудесные перья улетели домой, баиньки. Хун спросил что-то про виноград, и Сухен, уже ничему не удивляясь, заверил бедняжку:  
\- Да-да, и виноград тоже домой укатился. И нам пора, ну Хунни?  
Хун швыркнул носом и жалобно сказал:  
\- Мне нехорошо, Сухен…  
Сухен даже сердиться на него не мог.  
Придерживая Хуна за пояс, Сухен доставил их к диванчику и решил подождать Илая, позволив Хуну положить голову на его плечо и бессвязно бормотать что-то о уже о маленьких самолетах. Но Илай появляться не спешил, зато минут через пять после того, как у Хуна полетели маленькие самолеты, рядом на диванчик опустился Эйджей, нежно придерживавший откровенно спавшего на его плече Кевина.  
\- Ты на кой хрен его напоил? – поинтересовался Сухен.  
\- Ну могу я хоть час на него посмотреть, пока он меня не ненавидит? – ответил Джесоп, ласково поглаживая фиолетовую макушку вокалиста.  
\- Да не ненавидит он тебя, когда ты поймешь, - устало ответил Сухен. – Илая не видел? Кисоп где?  
\- Если бы не ненавидел, не шарахался бы от меня так, - задумчиво сказал Эйджей. – А эти двое там где-то оттанцовывают.  
\- Ну абзац, - вздохнул Сухен, готовясь проклясть Илая и прислоняя Хуна к другому плечу Эйджея. – Присмотри за ним. 

 

Когда Сухен увидел ЭТО, ему захотелось вынуть ремень из брюк и выпороть сначала мелкого, потом, невзирая на страх огрести самому, взяться за второго и страшного – Кисоп эротично извивался в объятиях Илая, крепко прижимающегося к нему сзади.  
И только подойдя ближе, Сухен узрел все, как оно есть – Кисоп беззастенчиво порывался снять с себя черный кожаный жилет, а Илай каждый раз запахивал его обратно, стягивая половинки на его животе.  
\- Эй, алле, - Сухен постучал по плечу Кисопа, - как насчет танца с лидером?  
Крепкая затрещина отрезвила ушедшего в свой мир Кисопа моментально, и он, отодвинувшись от Илая и опустив глаза, как провинившийся ученик, ответил:  
\- Прости, сегодня не танцую.  
\- Вашу мать, - только и сказал Сухен. 

 

Джесоп сказал, что справится с Кевином сам, и Сухен, сурово бросив начавшему опять пританцовывать Кисопу:  
\- Только посмей отстать, - вместе с Илаем взялся за Хуна.  
Хун счастливо улыбался, держась за них, и приговаривал:  
\- Я самолетик… Полетели быстрее, - постукивая Сухена по плечу и, видимо, поторапливая.  
\- Вот блядь, - сказал Сухен.  
\- Тише, тише, крошка, - сквозь смех ответил Илай. – Левая турбина барахлит.  
Кисоп волочился сзади, то обнимая Хуна, так что обе турбины с матом останавливались, то шлепая ему по заднице, то вытанцовывая танец радужных подвыпивших пони, впрочем, не отставая, так что при всем желании к нему у Сухена претензий не было.  
Два такси прямо у крыльца Сухен посчитал благословением небес. 

 

Сухен вывалился из двери, вытаскивая Хуна вслед за собой и тихо матерясь на Кисопа, отказавшегося ехать с Эйджеем и Кевином, из-за чего им втроем пришлось ужаться в ширину заднего сиденья.  
Где-то впереди счастливый, как устрица, Эйджей открывал дверь, держа спящего Кевина на руках, и Сухен подумал, что завтра проснется от визга вокалиста, который, найдя поутру рядом с собой Джесопа, переживет катарсис либо инфаркт.  
Хуну в такси, похоже, стало легче – маленький самолетик, по крайней мере, оживился, бодро сняв у порога колеса с шасси. Где-то сзади скакал Кисоп, и Сухен с Илаем, кое-как вписавшись в дверь, долетели до спальни.  
\- Ну все, самолетик, - улыбнулся Илай, помогая укладывать Хуна на кровать, - ангар.  
\- Илай, ты такой… - счастливо зажмурился Хун, сворачиваясь клубочком.  
Илай рассмеялся, а Сухен почувствовал что-то, что объединяло его с надувшимся Кисопом и что гордость не позволяла назвать ревностью. Кисоп фыркнул и обиженно заявил Илаю:  
\- Ты так и не потанцевал со мной.  
Илай рассмеялся еще раз, и, развернув Кисопа в сторону двери, ответил:  
\- Давай, детка, покажи мне латино…  
Сухен вздохнул, выключил свет и начал раздеваться, думая, что заснет, как только его лоб коснется подушки. 

 

Сухену казалось, что он только сомкнул глаза, когда звонкое:  
\- Бз-з-з-з-з, - заставило его открыть их снова.  
Сухен вздохнул и решил игнорировать. Но:  
\- Б-з-з-з-з, - повторилось, а по его спине провели пальчиками.  
Сухен перевернулся:  
\- Послушай, я даже разрешу тебе спать здесь, только уймись уже.  
Но Хун не слушал. Хун сказал:  
\- Я маленький самолетик, - и забрался на Сухена, сев ему на ноги.  
\- Ну нихера себе маленький, - взревел Сухен. – Слезь с меня, пьяная скотина.  
\- Б-з-з-з-зы, - сказал Хун весело. – Давай полетаем?  
\- Я тебе полетаю, - пообещал Сухен, тряхнув ногами под одеялом так, что Хун, не удержавшись, свалился ему на грудь.  
Лицо Хуна оказалось совсем рядом с лицом Сухена, и Хун пробормотал:  
\- Су-хен…  
«Он хотя бы не принимает меня за виноград», - подумал Сухен, когда Хун поцеловал его.  
Сухен позволил себе ответить на поцелуй, решив, что на пьяного Хуна просто накатило, и сейчас он уберется восвояси. Улетит, простите…  
Но Хун не собирался ни улетать, ни оставлять губы Сухена, с пьяным восторгом просочившись рукой под одеяло, чтобы погладить голую грудь.  
\- Хун, какого хрена? – пробормотал Сухен в чужие губы, напрасно и без большой охоты пытаясь убрать руки Хуна от своего тела. – Ху-у-ун…  
Хун по-пьяному беззастенчиво гладил рукой сосочек и очевидно балдел, когда Сухен положил руки ему на спину, прижав сильнее.  
Мыслительные процессы в голове бедного лидера отказались продолжаться, когда он погладил тело, которое считал таким красивым и которое сейчас откровенно прижималось к нему, расплескивая алкогольную нежность. Хун, даже пьяный, целовался шикарно, и Сухен тихо млел от его руки, ласкающей сосок, начав задумываться о том, как маленькие самолетики занимаются этим.  
Обнаглевший и хорошо заведенный Сухен дополз ладонями до задницы Хуна, продолжавшего самозабвенно целоваться, и наткнулся на что-то, оттопыривающее задний карман брюк. Сухен выволок это наружу и ему захотелось постучать головой об стену. Своей или хуновской – у него в руках была упаковка с капсулами.  
В голове Сухена точка А соединилась с точкой Б прямой линией – Хун весь день, судя по всему, ходил обдолбанный, а уж когда к капсулам викодина добавился алкоголь, неудивительно, что ему стали мерещиться самолетики и говорящий виноград.  
\- Все, Хунни, финиш, - сказал Сухен, стряхивая вокалиста с себя. – Как-нибудь потом продуем самолетику трубы.  
Хун обиженно заворчал, и Сухен смял одеяло, заставив Хуна обнять его и погладив по волосам.  
\- Спи, наркоман.  
\- Сухен мой самолетик, - счастливо сказал Хун, сжимая одеяло, очевидно, приняв его за самого Сухена.  
«Жизнь – сплошной облом», - подумал Сухен, с головой накрываясь одеялом на кровати Хуна. 

 

Но под одеялом было жарко и душно.  
И без одеяла было душно.  
Кошмар. Просто кошмар.  
Если мозг Сухена адекватно среагировал на то, что продолжения не будет, то тело думало иначе.  
Сухен раздраженно вывалился из кровати и побрел на кухню. Под дверью горел свет, и, отворив ее, Сухен нашел Илая, одетого в одну футболку, жадно пьющего холодную минералку.  
Судя по всему, вода Илаю не помогала, и Сухен подумал, что она не поможет и ему.  
\- Чего, не спится? – досадливо поинтересовался Сухен у Илая.  
Илай мигнул и сказал:  
\- Он меня облизал, - трогая шею то ли с мечтательным, то ли с брезгливым выражением на лице. – Я теперь не буду мыться.  
\- Понятно, - хмыкнул Сухен, доставая из шкафа бутылку виски.  
\- А это идея, - одобрил растерянный Илай, извлекая из другого шкафчика пару стаканов.  
Разливая золотистый виски по стаканам, Сухен хотел только одного – напиться в хлам, чтобы мысли о самолетике и о том, что с ним делать дальше, покинули его усталую голову. Илай тоже был не особо разговорчив, выронив только одну фразу после второго стакана:  
\- Знаешь, чего хочу?  
\- Ну?  
\- Чтобы он завтра не вспомнил, что делал.  
Сухен подумал, что Хун-то точно не вспомнит, и ему было даже… жаль? Сухен понимал, что Хун приставал к нему, потому что был в ноль, и это тоже приятных мыслей не вызывало. Хотелось по-настоящему, хотелось так, чтобы от всего этого хотелось петь, а не пить.  
\- Ну все, привет, - сказал Сухен, поднимаясь, когда печальная физиономия Илая в его глазах начала расплываться. – Я пошел спать.  
\- Угу, пошли, - согласился Илай, потянувшись, чтобы убрать бутылку обратно.  
А потом махнул на нее рукой, думая, что поутру в этом борделе не найдется никого, кто мог бы осуждать со спокойной совестью.  
Сухен добрел до кровати Хуна, бросив взгляд на спящий самолетик, и перестал функционировать, позволяя случайно запомненным звукам того самого грязного трека наполнить голову-без-мыслей. 

«М-м-м…» разбудило Сухена, и он с трудом открыл один глаз.  
«Совсем не болит», - сказал радостный голос.  
Сухен повернул тяжелую голову направо, и его одинокий глаз узрел Хуна, ощупывающего лодыжку.  
«Слушай, а почему я сплю на твоей кровати?»  
Одинокий глаз Сухена обреченно закрылся.


	3. Хот найт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У лидера спермотоксикоз. Или не только  
> [trash]  
> тэг TUPOI

\- Пшол к Хуну!  
Донхо подскочил от неожиданности и уставился на Сухена глазами оскорбленной лани.   
\- Ахаха… - продолжил Сухен, ласково подталкивая макне в сторону держащегося за дверную ручку Хуна. – Ну же, малыш…   
Хун оскалился и покрутил у виска пальцем. Донхо дернул плечом, освобождая себя от пакостного ублюдка, кормившего его в обед печеньем, а теперь отказавшегося жить с ним, хотя, казалось бы, кому еще заботиться о младшем члене группы, как не лидеру?  
\- Потому что ваш лидер… - пожал плечами Сухен, прищипывая пальцами шлейку на брюках Илая и начиная тянуть в свою сторону.   
Стройный хор из шести голосов закончил за него, растянув гласную:  
\- Муда-а-а-ак, - и три двери синхронно захлопнулись.   
Сухен смотрел, как Илай бросает сумку на кровать, потом зачем-то затягивает капюшон толстовки и идет к окну, чтобы распахнуть шторы. И совесть его нихрена не мучила – он как бы знал, что Хунни не доставляет беспокойства подоткнуть спящему Донхо одеяльце и вытереть вытекшие из розового ротика макнеши младенческие слюнки.   
\- Ничего себе вид, - сказал Илай. А потом добавил с чавканьем, пошло двигая бедрами. – Хей, бой, гонна хэв а хот найт.   
Сухен подумал, что ненавидит эти его америкосовские привычки и акцент. 

 

Распахнутые шторы смотрели на него черным провалом неба, а он крутил в руках стакан с остатками вина:  
\- За полчаса бутылку ужрали. Молодцы… Надо было Хуна подождать.   
\- Смысл? – спросил Сухен, вытягивая на полу ноги. – У него по-любому еще есть. И не придет он, пока мелкий не заснет.   
Илай проглотил остатки и поставил стакан на тумбочку, расстелив по покрывалу роскошное уставшее тело, после половины бутылки резко потребовавшее спать или философских разговоров. Белая кисть с туповатыми девичьими браслетиками свалилась с кровати, и Сухен, валяющийся на полу где-то под ней, поскреб ладошку ногтем.   
\- Но-но… - прогудел Илай, отдергивая руку обратно, а потом Сухен услышал тяжелый звук повернувшегося на кровати слона, и вниз свесились уже золотистые волосы: - Твою мать, я ужрался половиной бутылки. Гори в аду, долбанный лидер…  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - Сухену лень было даже ржать, но интонация в голосе – поверженного титана – рассмешила даже его, и он, прокашлявшись, мурлыкнул, как ручной тигр: - Ну так иди ко мне…  
На кровати затихла даже возня.  
А потом осторожный и пьяный голос сказал:  
\- Знаешь, эти твои шуточки…  
Сухен просипел что-то вроде «ихх-и-хи», дернувшись всем телом, и запрокинул голову назад, изучая ровный, как стрелка, нос:  
\- Ду-дурак… Тут с балкона дует, посекундно трезвею…  
\- А-а-а… - пробормотали с кровати, совестливо соглашаясь. – Ну ладно…  
Сухен покрутил головой – нетрезвые мозги с ощутимой инерцией постучали сначала в левую стенку черепа, потом в правую.   
Илай, глядя на это, удивился – и решил повторить. Мозги постучались в левую сторону черепушки и устало затихли. Чертов лидер на полу явно трезвел быстрее.   
\- Смотри чего нашел, - Сухен с грацией ужа залез в карман и вытащил здоровый сенсор. Пара взмахов пальцев, и Илаю с довольным кряхтением протягивают телефон.  
\- Вот блядь, ты их коллекционируешь, что ли?  
С экрана на него смотрел он сам. Причем такой тупой рожи он еще не видел – а Сухен показал ему уже пятьдесят с копейками «удачных» снимков, на которых он один выглядел, как дебил.   
\- По-моему, это голубь, - сказал Сухен.   
\- Наверно, - ответил Илай, изучая рвущиеся наружу белки глаз и выражение лица, напоминавшее аутиста – даже среди голубей аутиста. И черт его дернул тогда поизображать любимую птицу – символ мира и любви. Миролюбовь смотрела на него с экрана вывернутыми белками и в приступе эпилепсии гнула шею.   
\- М-м-м… - насмешливо протянул Сухен, лениво поерзав по ковру. – А знаешь, кого у нас в группе фанаты за глаза зовут туповатым?  
\- Чего? – возмущенно фыркнули с кровати.  
\- Не Донхо, нет, ты ошибся, - пакостно ласково сказал Сухен. - Есть кто-то, чье выражение лица всегда смешнее, чем у макне.  
\- Да пошел ты, - обиделся Илай. – У меня нормальное лицо.   
\- Про лицо не спорю, - согласился Сухен. – Но вот его выражение часто умиляет…  
\- Мудак.   
Илай скользнул пальцем по сенсору, и на экран следующим снимком выплыл Сухен – со своей самой бесовской улыбкой. Когда Илай смотрел на нее, рука сама тянулась подписать контракт, по которому дьяволу переходит его бессмертная душа, а ему – умение улыбаться так развратно, невинно прикидываясь просто игривым. Хоть бы нашелся на земле еще один человек, умеющий так совращать взглядом, словами свято чтя невинность – так нет, Сухен единственный…  
\- И где ты такую мерзкую улыбку раскопал? – пожаловался Илай, возвращая мобильник. – Как будто учили ей тебя…  
\- Это несложно, - ответил Сухен. – Просто смотришь в камеру и представляешь…  
Сухен облизнулся и незаметно в темноте поджог взглядом соседнюю многоэтажку.   
\- Ну? – поторопили с кровати.   
\- Как горячая девочка расстегивает пуговки на твоей рубашке…  
\- Ох.  
\- Как ее пальчики скользят по голой коже, как отточенные ноготки царапают соски…  
\- Блядь, какой ты извращенец…  
\- Как она смотрит на тебя взглядом шлюхи и медленно скользит по животу вниз…  
\- Заткнись, а? Ты мерзкий.   
\- А потом ее пальчики ложатся на самое главное, и ты представляешь ее торчащие в стороны соски, когда берешь ее тело…  
\- Фу, мерзость, - Илай скребет покрывало, возвращаясь на подушку. – Порнушка какая-то…  
Под кроватью просыпается ржание, потом доносится пьяная возня, и Илай слышит уже гораздо ближе:  
\- А я и не думал, что ты такой скромник.   
\- Ты ошибаешься, - пьяно и гордо заявил Илай, вздергивая нос.   
Тени на чужом теле ложатся ласковой серой краской, и Сухен смеется:  
\- Стесняшка! Мальчик в подтяжках! Мама трусишки постирала?  
\- Заткнись!   
\- Наивный дурачок! Аха-ха-ха…  
\- Я не такой, - всерьез обиженно заявляет Илай, изучая темный потолок над головой. – С чего ты вообще…  
\- Ну так докажи, - подзуживает Сухен, теребя оборки на покрывале.  
\- Что доказать? – Илай в темноте поворачивается к нему, и Сухен усмехается, пошло потягиваясь:  
\- Скажи то, что сказал я, - к лицу Илая быстро приближается чужая и насмешливая, как у Чеширского кота, рожа. – И ты покраснеешь, зуб даю…  
\- Нифига, - упирается Илай, отодвигая от своего лица укоризненно покачивающийся палец. – На чем ты остановился?  
\- На ширинке, - услужливо подсказывает Чешир.   
\- А, ну да… - хмель все еще бродит привидением в мозгах, но Илай собирает и без того скудную фантазию по углам. – Ну… ее пальцы расстегивают замок, поглаживают сквозь белье, сжимают…   
В голосе Илая не больше интереса, чем если бы он пересказывал параграф учебника истории, и Сухен прерывает:   
\- Быстро или медленно?  
\- Что? – Илай снова поворачивается к нему.   
\- Вот так, - рука Сухена ложится на чужое бедро и резко сжимает. – Или так? – Сухен кладет руку на живот и нежно проезжается кончиками пальцев под кромкой джинсов.   
Илай пару секунд смотрит на чужую руку, бессовестно забравшуюся ему едва ли не в трусы, и звучно щелкает по ней:  
\- Ну ты со своим этим голубым дружком вообще…  
\- Он не голубой, - спокойно отвечает Сухен, убирая руку.   
\- Ты откуда знаешь? – спрашивает Илай, нахально оскалившись – ну хоть раз-то он имеет право умыть задаваку-лидера?  
\- Проверял, - не менее развязно отвечает Сухен.   
\- О-о-о… - тянет пораженный Илай. И после недолгого молчания, пока обломочки захмелевших мыслей в его голове принимали читаемую форму, осторожно спрашивает: - Так значит ты сам?..  
\- Что я? – с вызовом спрашивает Сухен, в темноте глядящий в другую темноту – за окном. – Я думаю, что трахаться можно и с пылесосом, а вот целовать хочется только особенных.   
Взгляд Илая сквозь темень нечтаемый, и Сухен хрипло смеется:  
\- Представляешь, как он сосет?   
Илай с трудом соображает, что над ним опять прикололись, и весело поддакивает:  
\- Ага, турбонаддув. Еще бы вибрацию.   
\- Ага, - задумчиво произносит Сухен, - вибрацию, конечно, куда без нее.   
А потом наклоняется и своими большими губами прихватывает губы Илая. Сжимает с сеунду, а потом с легким чмоком выпускает.   
Запах его одеколона за эту секунду наглухо въедается в бронхи Илая, и он закусывает губу, к которой только что прижался другой парень, вспоминая эту его развратную улыбку… Сотни кадров манерно поправляющего волосы, дующего губы, так что глаза сужаются до морщинистых щелок, ржущего, как сумасшедший, коварного Сухена вспыхивают в памяти петардой, и Илай нервно пятится на кровати назад:  
\- С ума что ли сошел? Я тебе вроде пылесоса?  
\- Ты вроде особенного, - Сухен пожимает плечами и снова чмокает в губы, чувствуя, как они размыкаются, выпуская в темноту веселое:  
\- Аха-ха-ха… - Илай откидывает золотую голову и громко смеется. – Решил пошутить? Думаешь, мне так неприятно, что я вот прямо так и поддамся?  
Смех искренне бесит Сухена, но он ему на руку.   
\- Думаю, что убежишь, - говорит он, приподнимая бровь. – Струсишь, как всегда… Мамочка постирала мои труси…  
Чужие губы не дают договорить, а длинные руки обнимают за плечи и тянут на кровать. Грудь вдруг натыкается на колено, Сухену коротко падается, и обретает себя он уже вытянутым вдоль тела здоровенного рэпера – как черепашка, руками и коленями по обе стороны от него.   
\- Аха-ха-ха… - Илаю все еще ужасно весело от этого глупого поцелуя. И немножко от странных глаз, которыми смотрит на него Сухен – как будто весь напускной разврат разом провалился под гнилой пол, и теперь он где-то за острым блеском в зрачках прикидывает, что бы еще такого отмочить, чтобы его смутить. Но Илай думает, что черта с два – рассыпав золотые волосы по подушке и глядя на Сухена снизу вверх такими же блестящими глазами, он сообщает причину, по которой «слабо» Сухена сегодня не прокатит: - Я пьяный. Дофига пьяный.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - передразнивает где-то внутри себя бесящийся Сухен, наклоняясь. – Что у трезвого на уме…  
Самый сообразительный парень в их группе вряд ли оценил прикол про язык – думал Сухен – зато сам, собственно, язык не остался незамеченным. Лицо, которое Сухен держал в ладонях, отчаянно дернулось, покидая его нежные руки, и замотало золотистыми волосами, подозрительно косясь на него:  
\- Может, пошутил уже? Хватит?   
\- Да ладно тебе, - Сухен думал, что обманывать главного гения их группы, да еще и подвыпившего, – карму ему не отплюсует, но все же… - Тебе же нравится, - сказал он, грохнув семьдесят килограмм обратно на кровать.  
\- Это изврат… - пробормотал Илай, напрасно силясь скинуть с себя тяжелого лидера и оторваться от губ, чьи развратные попытки открыть его рот пошире пьяное сознание радостно поддерживало.  
\- Хватит дергаться, - сказал Сухен, придавив ко кровати чужие запястья. – В первый раз что ли?   
\- Да уж точно не во второй, - вырвать руки и прикрыться локтями снова не получилось, а легкий дразнящий поцелуй в губы и вовсе заставил захотеть послать все нафиг… - С тобой-то…  
\- Ты со мной в первый раз, - сложил Сухен. – И это прекрасно, нет?  
Подушка продавилась под его кулаками, когда он бросил непослушные руки и поцеловал снова. Илай почувствовал возню на бедрах, а потом чужая рука легла на шею, вообще обнулив его попытки управиться с собственным телом. Вторая рука стряхнула волосы со лба, и Илай зацепился за чужой нос, когда поворачивал голову. Говорить не хотелось. Бесполезные руки пришлось положить Сухену на пояс.   
\- А так лучше, - оценив скромные ладошки на себе, проржал Сухен, прижимаясь щекой, все еще держа руки на шее и запутанными в волосах. Он думал, что его глаза окосеют, если он будет продолжать смотреть на Илая сбоку, силясь притормозить хоть на минуту и не наброситься снова на тяжело дышащее тело.   
\- Факин бест, - с сарказмом пробормотал Илай. – Теперь-то наигрался?  
\- Не совсем, - честно ответил Сухен. – А ты боишься?  
\- Чего же? – нагло сказал Илай, что не мешало ему, однако, спрятать взгляд в темноте за плечом Сухена.   
\- Ну, скажем, случайно трахнуться с кем не надо?  
Илай посмотрел на него таким взглядом, словно сомневался в рассудке лидера – нет, вот кто угодно другой еще куда ни шло, но они вместе? Даже интересно, кто будет девочкой, ей богу…  
\- Что, я тебя не завожу? – усмехнулся Сухен, вдавливая чужой затылок в подушку. – Значит, тебе бояться нечего?  
Конечно, нечего… И то, что он тянет Сухена за волосы, и то, что выгибается волной под ним, синхронизируя частоту чужим дыханием – вообще ничего не значит. Это тело бесится, радостно встречая поглаживающие бока ладони, а сам он трезв и собран, как конструктор. Настолько, видимо, что позволяет себе промычать в губы Сухена и сжать пальцами футболку на его плечах, так что скользкая ткань начинает весело ползти по изогнутой дугой спине, приоткрывая поясницу.  
\- М-м-м, - передразнил Сухен. А потом сделал то, от чего балдели все, кого он целовал раньше – лизнул в губы, увернулся от жадно пытающегося поймать его рта, лизнул еще раз, еще и еще… Пока его не потянули вниз с такой силой, что руки подогнулись, и он шлепнулся на Илая, позволяя наказать себя за извращенную дразнилку. И когда его язык увлеченно пососали, мозги в нем уверенно потекли через уши.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – зашипел Илай, когда его подняли и принялись стаскивать с него майку. – Совсем с ума сошел?  
\- Тебе же нравится, - уже не новой фразой отделался Сухен, выбрасывая черную ткань на кровать. – Да?  
\- Эм… кхе…  
Когда нахальные пальцы беззастенчиво легли на грудь и потеребили сосок, Илай почувствовал, как сердце резко затормозило, а потом, повинуясь инерции, рухнуло вниз.   
Грохот в чужой груди, видимо, не остался для Сухена незамеченным, и он ехидно прошептал:  
\- А если его еще и облизать?  
\- О, нет… - Илай толкнул нагнувшегося над ним Сухена в лоб, но как-то не так категорично, как должен был.   
Мозгов Сухена все же хватило, чтобы не почесать розовое пятнышко языком – он не был уверен в своих собственных тормозах, чтобы настолько рисковать – просто прижался губами.   
Илай же все равно занервничал, беспомощно вцепившись в покрывало пальцами. Сухен весло хмыкнул и уставился на него развратным взглядом:  
\- Секс по дружбе? Ну, Илай?  
\- Пошел нахрен, - выдавил из себя Илай, снова падая на подушку спиной и утаскивая Сухена вслед за собой за волосы.   
\- Ну хорошо, - согласился Сухен. – Остановимся на поцелуях.   
Впрочем, останавливаться он не торопился: поцелуйная истерия расползлась с губ сначала на шею – и Илай пытался выдрать чужие волосы, сжимая их в кулаках, потом на грудь – Илая понесло, и он обшарил всю спину Сухена под футболкой.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - снова начал Сухен. – Какой ты, оказывается, нежный…  
Ладонь на голом животе заставляла Илая закрывать глаза и вытягивать шею – всего лишь легкое прикосновение, а какой запредельный эффект.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - передразнил Илай, с трудом открывая глаза – целоваться с тем, с кем не надо, среди ночи за незакрытой дверью номера сносило почище вина. – Ну, добился чего хотел? У меня уже стоит.  
\- Да я знаю, - весело кивнул Сухен, пошевелившись на Илае так, чтобы он хорошо почувствовал. – Не только у тебя.   
\- Боже, какой же бред, - Сухен больше не приставал к нему, и Илай вспомнил, что где-то в его черепе, полуутопленные в вине, еще плавали мозги. – Пойду умоюсь.   
Илай свалился с кровати и потащился в ванную. Быстро разворачивая кран, уставился на себя в зеркало – много воды. Ему нужно много холодной воды.   
Входная дверь негромко стукнула, и осторожный голос Хуна сказал:  
\- Не спите еще?  
Из зеркала на него смотрела какая-то застыженная, но довольная физиономия, блестящая развратными глазками, и Илай с фырканьем вылил себе на лицо три пригоршни ледяной воды. Чертов Сухен…  
\- О, ребята, да вы уже надрались, - продолжил голос за дверью, и Илай услышал звон подопнутой пустой бутылки, а потом знакомое сухеновское ржание:  
\- Тебя разве дождешься.   
Илай вытер глаза и выполз из ванной, старательно делая лицом покерфекс.   
Сухен его попытку обрести невозмутимый дзен оценил, незаметно усмехнулся в кулак и зачем-то повис на Хуне, цепляясь за крепкое плечо и тыкаясь носом в чужую шею:  
\- От тебя так вкусно пахнет, Хунни…  
\- Шизофреник, - пробормотал Хун, отпихивая его голову от себя. Голова не очень-то поддавалась, и Хун обреченно сдался, позволяя себя обнять.  
\- Ну же, Хунни, могу я соскучиться по одногруппнику? – промурлыкал Сухен, сцепив руки на его поясе и скользя носом по косточке на шее. – По любимому донсену, который принес еще вина?   
Хун только развел руки, молча вопрошая у Илая, что значит этот цирк.   
Илай думал, что много чего значит. Как минимум, очередная сухеновская провокация. Как минимум, попытка потянуть за его нервы, как за кошачий хвост.   
Илай хмыкнул, отрывая фольгу с бутылки, и успокаивающим тоном произнес:  
\- Ты подожди, через полбутылки он тебе про пылесос начнет рассказывать…  
Сухен гневно сверкнул глазами, оставив совсем запутавшегося Хуна бесполезно интересоваться у пустоты:  
\- Какой еще пылесос?  
Бой, ю гонна хэв э хот найт…   
Чертов Сухен.   
Теперь это война.


	4. One OK Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Можно пытаться быть "хорошим"... Но поступать правильно каждую минуту - немного сложновато для всего этого запутанного дерьма, нэ?   
> <Я позволил себе посмеяться над корейской полицией, представив любимых юкиссов в ролях трех копов, инструктора по борьбе, трассолога, специалиста по пробиркам и компьютерного гения, которые выбрались в выходные на кэмпинг - ну и заодно решить вопрос со своими странными симпатиями>
> 
> soohyun/hoon
> 
> Сивая кобыла заходила, мы с ней побредили и пофапали на Хуна.

CHAPTER#1 Нетрезвая пятница

\- Слу-у-у-ушай… Мы тут барахло разобрали и… короче, я не взял решетку для барбекю… - голос Джесопа звучал виновато, а на заднем фоне Сухен расслышал веселого Сонхена, крикнувшего «Идиоту доверили взять самое главное, придурки». Сухен хмыкнул в трубку:   
\- И чего?   
\- Ну там же Хун где-то у магазина должен бродить, Илай сказал, что заберет его. Попроси Хуна купить.   
В голове Сухена сложилось два и два, и он, преисполненный позитива, расслабленно проговорил в трубку:   
\- Окей, растеряхи. Ждите, - и захлопнул слайдер.   
Джесоп посмотрел на экран мобильника, показывавший завершенный вызов, и хмыкнул – насколько он знал педантичного Сухена, тот сейчас должен был быть в процессе зачитывания лекции на тему невнимательности некоторых товарищей, неспособных собрать вещи для маленького пикника, что не есть преемлемо для взрослого человека двадцати с хорошим хвостиком лет… И то, что Сухен вдруг пропустил ту часть, где он должен был со вкусом унизить своего младшего коллегу, удивило Джесопа, и он рассеянно чесал затылок – пока Кисоп не заехал ему по спине все еще неразобранным рюкзаком:   
\- А поесть ты взять не забыл? 

Сухен перестроился в соседний ряд, набирая четверку на быстром наборе – Илай ответил после двух гудков.   
\- Илай, ты уже забрал Хуна?   
\- Э… нет, еще не доехал.   
\- Тогда я его сам заберу, окей? Эти растяпы забыли решетку для барбекю, надо купить.  
\- Да не волнуйся, я и сам могу… - начал Илай, но Сухен перебил.   
\- А смысл? Забери Донхо, мы приедем позже.   
Илай совершенно честно не понял, где тот смыл, о котором спросил Сухен, но решил не спорить.   
\- Да как хочешь. Не опаздывайте.   
\- Ага, - ответил Сухен и снова нажал на отбой – перед супермаркетом он разглядел высокую фигуру с рюкзаком за плечами и поспешил занять свободное место на парковке поближе ко входу.   
Хун озадаченно вытаращился на него и спросил:   
\- А Илай где?   
\- С Донхо, - коротко ответил Сухен, наслаждаясь проехавшейся по беличьей мордочке Хуна раздосадованной миной – он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии выбрать именно эти слова. – А нам надо решетку для мяса купить. Джесс забыл взять.   
Хун пожал плечами и толкнул вращающуюся дверь. 

Илай очень некрасиво тормознул перед крыльцом дома Донхо, едва не переехав цветочки на газоне – Донхо как самый младший до сих пор жил с родителями в самом центре города, и огромный универсал Илая был чересчур большим для крохотного дворика.   
Донхо несмело открыл переднюю дверь и забрался внутрь, укладывая рюкзак на коленях:   
\- А Хун где?   
На его милом личике с круглыми щечками было столько замешательства, что Илай рассмеялся:   
\- Ты без Хуна боишься или чего? - пошло подмигивая ему в зеркало заднего вида.  
Донхо пожелтел от смущения, и Илай подумал, что шутка вышла не очень – Донхо стажировался в патруле в отделе Хуна, и юную беличью мордочку нельзя было считать за аргумент, раз его до сих пор не заставили заниматься бумажной работой.   
\- Нет, - прошелестел Донхо, скромно потупив взгляд. – Просто спросил.   
\- Он с Сухеном, - пояснил Илай, снова выругавшись на мерзкий газон странной формы, мешавший ему развернуться. – Что-то забыли купить.   
\- Понятно, - кивнул Донхо, рассматривая надувавшиеся мышцы на руках Илая, пока он выкручивал руль.   
Илай подумал, что быть сыном родителей-интеллигентов в третьем поколении, наверно, тяжело. Он ободряюще улыбнулся вечно зашуганному Донхо и прибавил звук – трансовый трек весело посочился из динамиков, пока колеса огромного универсала крутились все быстрее, поедая асфальт дороги. 

\- Тебе та слишком большая, та слишком маленькая, - Хун ткнул решеткой Сухену в живот – эта средняя чем нехороша?   
Сухен прищурился и уставился на Хуна. Ха, решетка, как же…   
\- У нее прутья кривые, - беззастенчиво оболгал Сухен предложенную Хуном барбекюшницу и отобрал ее из его рук, небрежно бросив к куче других таких же.   
\- Ты невыносимый, - простонал Хун, когда Сухен в очередной раз толкнул его в спину, заставляя идти дальше вдоль рядов отдела кэмпинга. – У тебя нет логики.   
\- А у этой ручка гнилая, - Сухен щелкнул Хуна по пальцам, даже не позволив ему дотронуться до очередной решетки. Наверняка, это можно посчитать предосудительным – испытывать пределы хунова беличьего терпения, но Сухена эта детская забава развлекала – и он продолжал отбирать из рук Хуна все, что тот ему предлагал. В конце концов, подурачиться с Хуном полчаса – это он может себе позволить.   
Хун не мог понять, чего добивается Сухен, и когда его терпению пришел конец, он сложил руки на груди и демонстративно остановился:   
\- Дальше не пойду. Достал. Сам ищи.   
Сухен подумал, что это даже уже выглядит подозрительно – но все же молча подошел к Хуну, сцепил руки вокруг него в замок и толкнул дальше.   
Хун заскользил кроссовками по полу и цапнул очередную решетку:   
\- Илай говорил…  
\- Кто? – Сухен резко затормозил.   
\- Илай… - повторил Хун.  
\- Эта, - внезапно заявил Сухен, схватив первую попавшуюся решетку с полки и зашагав к кассе.   
\- Но… чем эта лучше предыдущих? – изумленный Хун допытывался ответа у удаляющейся спины Сухена.   
\- Ничем, - в своем стиле ответил Сухен, не соизволив даже обернуться. 

\- Ну Сонхе-е-ен… ну приготовь поесть?  
Джесопу нравилось за ними наблюдать – кто бы мог подумать, что суровый коп Кисоп может корчить такие жалобные рожицы, а милый лаборант Сонхен способен на откровенную жестокость – трескать Кисопа по рукам сковородкой и в непечатных выражениях высказывать то, что он думает о бездонном желудке своего коллеги.   
\- Иди отсюда, - сказал Сонхен. – Пойди дрова сложи, сейчас остальные приедут.   
\- Злыдня, - сказал Кисоп, поднимаясь.   
На улице кто-то просигналил, и Джесоп поднялся следом.   
Илай в своем стиле припарковался поперек дороги и вытаскивал из багажника пакеты с едой.   
\- Жрать хочется, - сказал Илай, сгружая на Джесопа сумки, и уставился на Донхо.   
Донхо мигнул и сказал:  
\- Да.   
Илай рассмеялся:  
\- Как-то очень безэмоционально для того, кто всю дорогу урчал животом.   
Донхо еще раз сказал:  
\- Да, - и зажмурился от света фар машины Сухена.   
\- Еда-а-а… - подражая зомби, спросил Сухен. – Где здесь еда?   
\- Он тебя в дороге не покусал? – Сонхен ущипнул пухлую щечку Хуна и забрал у него из рук решетку для мяса. – Сейчас все будет.   
Хуну жаловаться не позволяла суровая оперская закалка, и он, почесав затылок, потопал к Кисопу помогать с дровами. Сухен беззвучно выругался ему в спину – Хун молчал всю дорогу – и треснул Донхо по плечу:  
\- Пойди помоги.  
Илай скептически глянул вслед послушно потопавшему к ребятам Донхо и сказал:   
\- Любишь ты командовать.   
Сухен подумал, что по справедливости надо было бы ответить, что Илай любит делать все спустя рукава, и поэтому Сухен единственный, кто дослужился до капитана, но промолчал – работа работой, а жареное мясо званий не имеет. 

 

\- Боже, как я люблю мясо-о-о…   
Сонхен ухмыльнулся и подложил Джесопу еще кусочек:  
\- А еще слабо сожрать?   
Джесоп простонал:   
\- Я же лопну…  
\- Ставлю сотню, что не лопнешь, - сказал Кисоп.   
\- Две, - поддержал Сонхен. – Он уже столько слопал, он больше не сможет.   
Джесоп обиделся:  
\- Три сотни… Сначала съем, а потом тебя завалю, - Джесоп ткнул пальцем в Сонхена и впился зубами в кусок мяса.   
\- Ну я вообще в этом плох, - отмахнулся Сонхен. – А вот на спарринг с Хуном я бы посмотрел.  
\- Чего? – Хун подавился – он ел себе тихо в сторонке, а на него уже ставку успели сделать. - Хотя… - Хун задумался и оглядел присутствующих сытым взглядом. – За четыре сотни подерусь с пьяным Илаем.   
\- Вообще нормально, - Илай постучал опрокинутой бутылкой о стакан, выливая остатки вина. – Я пьяный и сытый, - Илай в свою очередь осмотрел собравшихся. – Я бы на Донхо поставил. Он, по крайней мере, молодой и трезвый.   
Донхо кусок встал поперек горла, когда он оценил перспективы:   
\- Я не буду с Кисопом драться, я не хочу сломанную руку.  
\- Ну же, малыш, - промурлыкал Кисоп. – Четыре сотни это круто.   
Донхо не успел отмазаться – Сухен грохнул стаканом о стол и объявил:   
\- Кисоп-Донхо, Хун-Илай, - и полез в бумажник. – Ставки, господа.   
Донхо, моргая ресницами, смотрел, как на столе образовались две кучки денег: маленькая из восьми бумажек, брошенных Илаем и Сухеном, и вторая побольше – ставки Хуна, Сонхена и Джесопа. Кисоп поднялся, стянул с себя ветровку и бросил на руки Сонхену:  
\- Твои денежки в надежных руках, детка, - говоря это, Кисоп споткнулся о скамейку, и Сонхен без слов переложил свою ставку в соседнюю кучку.   
Донхо усмехнулся и вытер губы – не такой уж он и нуб, если говорить честно.   
Донхо встал в стойку и разглядывал Кисопа: черная челка закрыла глаза, а белый кроссовок легко топал о землю… И эта легкость пугала Донхо больше всего – Кисоп был быстрым. Энергичным. Неожиданным. Донхо сделал пробный выпад ногой, который Кисоп легко блокировал – а потом свалился на землю, подсеченный подножкой.   
\- Быстрее, - сказал Илай. – Он быстрее тебя. Не давай пользоваться этим.   
Донхо вздохнул и провел быструю атаку, которую сам Илай ему и показывал – Кисоп попятился и пропустил удар в лицо.  
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста, - засуетился Донхо, помогая ему подняться.   
\- Нормально, - кивнул Кисоп. – Моя челюсть…  
Получивший удар по самой ценной и любимой части тела Кисоп решил, что пора заканчивать шутки – серия быстрых ударов заставила Донхо пятиться и, вынужденный обратить все свое внимание на защиту, он пропустил очередную внезапную подножку, оказавшись на земле с выкрученными назад руками.   
Хун дал Кисопу пять и передал ему заработанные четыре сотни. Кисоп показал Сонхену язык и устроился на кресле, готовясь наслаждаться новым зрелищем.   
Донхо виновато взглянул на Илая, возвращаясь на свое место, и тот щелкнул ему по лбу:   
\- Не унывай.   
Хун встал в стойку, и Кисоп проорал:   
\- Хун, дружище, даже если ты проиграешь… - бросая свои деньги на стол.   
Хун улыбнулся: следом за Кисопом свою ставку сделали Джесоп и Сонхен. Донхо чувствовал себя обязанным и поставил на Илая. Сухен, поколебавшись, присоединился к нему – он на самом деле считал, что шансы примерно равны, а если Илай выиграет, он заработает больше.   
Хун медленно обошел Илая по дуге, пытаясь продумать стратегию – Илай не был быстрым, как Кисоп, но стоило один раз подставиться под его удар правой и можно заказывать себе место в госпитале. Хун едва удержал блок, когда Илай ударил его, и отскочил назад – с такого расстояния Илай его не достанет, а он может сделать свой коронный ногой.   
\- О-о-о… - протянул Сухен, когда Илай получил в плечо, невовремя среагировав, и зашатался.   
Однако Хун слишком обрадовался одному пропущенному удару и через полминуты уже потирал челюсть – Илай учел свою оплошность и поймал его ногу в следующей атаке, крепко заехав по лицу.   
\- По-моему, это ничья, - задумчиво проговорил Джесоп через пять минут наблюдения за парнями, успешно отбивающими удары друг друга. – Или нет…  
Выпитое определенно не сказывалось благоприятно на реакции Илая, и он стал пропускать чаще – и покажите того, кто вообще способен выдержать удар кроссовком в грудь и не упасть. Очередной красивый удар Хуна свалил Илая на землю, и он прохрипел:   
\- Все, сдаюсь, я слишком пьяный для этого.   
Сухен уныло смотрел на то, как его денежки в очередной раз исчезают в чужих карманах, и думал о том, что Илай, как инструктор по борьбе, хоть и знает больше и дерется техничнее, но Хун, натренированный вечной беготней за шпаной по улицам, выносливее. И, возможно, поэтому он решил насолить подуставшему Хуну:   
\- Хун, Кисоп, покажите класс? Мы должны определить победителя.   
\- Да ты жулик, - простонал Кисоп. – Хорошо сидеть и ничего не делать.   
\- Я не жулик, - отрезал Сухен. – Я трассолог. Если Сонхен решит продырявить тебе голову из табельного, я скажу, с какого расстояния и под каким углом он это сделал… И даже посоветую, как стрелять, чтобы не забрызгаться.  
\- Не волнуйся, - заверил Сонхен. – Если я надумаю его убить, я распилю его на кусочки и замариную в формалине на долгую память.   
\- Я не буду спать с этим маньяком в одной комнате, - пробурчал Кисоп, поднимаясь. – Отберите у него скальпель.   
Наблюдать за Хуном и Кисопом было интересно – этого не мог отрицать даже Сухен. Он по-своему даже незаметно фанател от Хуна – удары Кисопа хоть и были точными и быстрыми, но им недоставало той простой и мощной красоты, которой обладал Хун. Короткий выдох – и взметнувшаяся на уровень головы Кисопа нога. Очень сильный удар, натянувшее ткань спортивных штанов бедро, полный опасного изящества силуэт в темноте… Сухен от души сожалел, когда Хун оказался на земле – Илай его просто слишком сильно вымотал.   
\- Что это, блин, за отдых, - пожаловался Илай, открывая очередную бутылку с вином. – Как мы вообще до драки дошли?   
\- Нормальный отдых, - заверил Джесоп, заработавший на чужих синяках больше всех. – А вот в горы завтра переться мне откровенно лень.   
\- Но-но-но, - погрозил Сухен. – Сами полгода ныли о том, что надо хоть раз отдохнуть по-мужски, теперь не жалуйся.  
\- Я вообще аквапарк предлагал, - вздохнул Сонхен.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Кисоп. – Тогда уж в зоопарк. Донхо вон как ребенка бесплатно пропустят.   
Прикорнувший на диване рядом с Илаем Донхо встрепенулся и помигал сонными глазами:   
\- Я хочу в горы. Никогда не спал в палатке.   
\- Еще один энтузиаст, - вздохнул Илай. – Мало нам было Хуна.   
Донхо закусил губу и незаметно разглядывал Илая – всегда неизменная хорошая стрижка на светлых волосах, педантично отглаженные рубашки, ухоженные руки, сейчас держащие бокал с вином. Он никогда бы не включил экстремальный отдых в список хобби Илая, если бы не знал, что он – непременный участник любой авантюры, которую задумывают эти странноватые ребята. Илай всегда был немного лучше остальных, немного красивее – при этом оставаясь неотъемлемой частью этой пестрой компании. И это, на взгляд Донхо, было по-особенному здорово.   
\- Я не энтузиаст, - поправил Хун. – Я просто люблю природу.   
Хун покачал вино в бокале и медленно выпил, тоже незаметно косясь на Илая. Но его, в отличие от Донхо, вечная высокомерная обособленность Илая немного раздражала – если ему, к примеру, нравилось сидеть у костра и прованивать дымом, то он не считал нужным этого скрывать, как Илай, который рядом-то сядет и будет коптиться, как все, но перед этим десять раз вздохнет о том, что его золотистые ухоженные волосы начинают пахнуть шашлыком. Илай умел выглядеть дорого – и это восхищало и раздражало простого и честного Хуна.   
\- Тебе не понять, Илай, - подколол Сухен, для которого эти незаметные переглядывания никогда не оставались незамеченными. – Ты же без бритвы и зарядника для айфона и дня не проживешь.   
\- Да ладно, ты такой же, - фыркнул Илай, и Хун с Донхо уставились на Сухена.   
Хун подумал, что и правда, так же как Илая, никогда не видел Сухена в мятой рубашке или с щетиной. Просто на работе Сухен всегда вел себя соответственно званию, и это как-то само собой подразумевалось… Хун припомнил те довольно нередкие случаи, когда после ночных смен ему было лень переодеваться и торчать в ванной, приводя себя в божеский вид, и ему стало стыдно. А потом он подумал про компьютерного гения Джесопа, который, взламывая очередной жесткий диск из вещдоков, любил почесывать небритый подбородок и приговаривать, что щетина – это сексуально. А потом припомнил, что Джесоп добавлял, что «его девушке это нравится», осознал, что у него-то девушки никакой нет и не предвидится, и совсем сник: и Сухен, и Илай – оба ягоды не его поля.   
\- Ладно, я спать, - объявил Хун, поднимаясь.  
\- Я с тобой, - вставил Сонхен, и Кисоп с подозрением уставился на него. – В смысле, тоже спать, - поправился порозовевший Сонхен.   
Сухен решил, что громко поржать над ревнивым Кисопом будет неприличным, и только тихо хмыкнул в бокал. 

 

CHAPTER#2 Дым субботы

Утром Сухен лежал на диване в кухне и мечтал слиться с гостеприимной мебелью – вчера они с Илаем приговорили бутылку, бывшую объективно лишней, и теперь он страдал, морщась каждый раз, когда Сонхен громко хлопал какой-нибудь посудиной об мойку.  
Где-то за его головой послышалась возня, и Сухену даже не понадобилось открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, кому по рукам заехал Сонхен.  
\- И долго еще нам это прятать? – спросил раздраженный Кисоп.   
Сухен хмыкнул, представив, что Сонхен сейчас молча косит на него глазами, упрекая Кисопа за то, что тот спалился перед ним, и пробормотал:   
\- Да, Кисоп, ты не заметил, но я здесь лежу. И да, вы оба, вы все скрываетесь, но все уже все равно знают.   
Кисоп почесал затылок и сказал:   
\- Черт…  
\- Если собирались прятаться до конца своих дней, то надо было изобразить какие-нибудь фейковые отношения, - Сухен продолжал читать лекцию. – А то вы оба настолько незаинтересованы ни в ком вообще, что это становится странным.   
\- Да я только за, - вздохнул Кисоп. – Ты ему это скажи.   
Очередной щелчок убедил Сухена в том, что Сонхен еще не скоро будет готов представить на суд общественности их отношения.   
\- Доброе утро, - пробубнил кто-то, запинаясь о порог, и Сухен закрыл глаза локтем – вот только вида сонного Хуна, который с утра совсем уж неприлично похож на бурундука мятыми щеками, ему не хватало.   
\- Привет, Хун, кофе будешь? – весело пропел Сонхен, и Хун неловко пробормотал:   
\- Если тебе не трудно, - в его бедной голове никак не укладывалось, как с утра можно быть таким бодрым, как Сонхен. Сам он просыпаться ненавидел и, даже скинув ноги с кровати, соображать нормально начинал спустя в лучшем случае полчаса.   
Хун поблагодарил Сонхена за чашку кофе и начал пятиться к дивану, собираясь присесть. Кисоп открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить Хуну, что он, так же как и сам Кисоп пару минут назад, не заметил Сухена – но не успел. Хун шлепнулся Сухену на живот и заорал громче самого Сухена, когда диван под ним вдруг выругался и схватил его за пояс.   
Кисоп с Сонхеном тряслись от смеха, когда два придурка на диване с шипением стряхивали с коленей разлитый горячий кофе.   
\- Ты на кой хрен меня схватил? – спрашивал Хун, отрывая прижигающую горячим ткань от кожи.   
Сухен не знал, на кой, собственно, хрен – Хун приземлился на него, и у него сработал рефлекс «обнять» - он же не подумал, что Хун от испуга еще и окатит его кофе.   
\- Вы чего орете? – заспанный и одетый в одни спортивные штаны Илай появился в дверях, зевая и почесывая шею.   
\- Сухен Хуна случайно испугал, - пояснил Кисоп. – И Хун облил его кофе.   
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Илай, оценив масштаб разрушений. Сам он никогда не стал бы проверять, какая у Хуна будет реакция, если его внезапно шугануть – такие, как он, долго думают, прежде чем ударить, но рефлекс у них молниеносный… и, судя по перекошенному лицу Сухена, почти смертельный. – Тебе вообще повезло, что он тебя чем тяжелым не огрел.   
Илай вылил себе в чашку оставшийся кофе и вместе с Кисопом и Сонхеном продолжил смотреть, как Хун и Сухен стирают кофейные пятна с обивки и пола. Илай пропустил момент, когда к ним четвертым присоединился Донхо, и заметил его только тогда, когда он случайно задел его локтем.   
\- Ой, прости, - извинился Донхо, с интересом разглядывая неодетого Илая.   
Илай не страдал излишней скромностью и вполне допускал, что посмотреть есть на что, но взгляд Донхо был каким-то чересчур интенсивным, и он, отставив кружку, пробормотал:   
\- Пойду оденусь…

Сухен мечтал научиться убивать взглядом. Если бы он обладал этой способностью, нытик Сонхен бы упокоился рядом с крыльцом, упрямый Кисоп за последним поворотом, а Эйджей – вот прямо сейчас.   
\- Чувак, который дал мне ключи от домика, ясно сказал, что нам налево, - Сухен пытался донести до идиотов истину, сдерживая желание разломить планшетник Джесопа пополам и засунуть образовавшиеся половинки ему кое-куда вглубь организма.   
\- А навигатор говорит, что нам прямо.   
\- Джесс, хей, - Сухен помахал рукой перед лицом коллеги, уткнувшегося в экран, - тот хрен прожил здесь всю жизнь, а твои карты снимала летающая тарелка во-о-от с такой высоты.   
Джесоп уставился на него и удивлением:   
\- Лишний повод доверять карте, а не какому-то левому чуваку.   
Сухен тихо прорычал и оглянулся:   
\- Ну, кто еще согласен с ним?  
То, что Сонхен и Кисопом как-то незаметно прижались к Джесопу, Сухена не удивило – в том, что касалось компьютеров, Джесопу доверяли безоговорочно. Но Сухен никогда не думал, что какая-то убогая машина может переплюнуть человека в том, что касалось реальных вещей, требующих сообразительности, хитрости, умения разбираться в мотивах… Сухен вопросительно взглянул на Илая:   
\- Ты куда?   
Илаю вообще не уперлось быть крайним, на которого в случае чего посыплются все шишки, и он задумчиво почесал затылок:   
\- Ну, пойдем мы направо или налево, все равно же придем туда, куда нам надо?  
\- Понятно, - сказал Сухен, отворачиваясь – наивно было полагать, что Илай подставит свою задницу под раздачу. – Хун? Донхо?  
Донхо поколебался и шагнул к Сухену – не то чтобы он доверял ему больше, просто выбешивать этого человека было опаснее, чем остальных.   
Хун вслед за Илаем почесал загривок и указал на ту дорогу, что шла прямо:  
\- Не из-за навигатора. Просто она шире, по ней явно ездили на машине.   
Сухен хотел неприлично и отчаянно выругаться, но передумал – в конце концов, Хун не сказал, что не доверяет ему. Просто привел свои соображения.   
\- Окей, - сказал Сухен. – Идем прямо. 

И Сухен торжествовал, как дьявол, когда часа через полтора широкая дорога закончилась отпечатком развернувшихся колес – дорога уперлась в широкий ручей, скребущийся по дну глубокого оврага.   
\- И кто первый туда полезет? – задал риторический вопрос Хун, спинывая камушки на дно.   
Сухен воздержался от комментариев. Сухен не падет так низко – чтобы хохотать и тыкать дурачков носом в их ошибки, как нашкодивших котят. Сухен просто сел на землю и предался увлеченному созерцанию небес.  
\- Ну, хватит дуться, - Хун ласково поддал Сухену под зад, заставляя встать. – В овраг я не полезу, но можно поискать что-нибудь…  
Хун оглянулся – на опушке леса он разглядел пару поломанных стволов и подумал, что это то, что нужно. Хун указал на них Сухену и по пути прихватил Илая, в рюкзаке которого был запрятан маленький топорик. Совместными усилиями они притащили к оврагу ствол, который казался достаточно толстым, чтобы выдержать их вес, и удачно перекинули его через ручей.   
Три здоровяка с довольным видом любовались на свою работу, но пойти опробовать импровизированный мост почему-то не спешили, и это вселяло в души остальных некоторые подозрения… Сухен вообще уже перестал дуться – и винить в этом надо в первую очередь влияние добродушного Хуна, который, кажется, никогда и ни на кого не обижался и этим часто спасал положение – и теперь укоризненно смотрел на Джесопа только ради проформы, намекая, что пора бы ему отдать долг чести и грудью броситься на амбразуры, проверив мостик на прочность. И Сухен только открыл рот, когда не заметивший напряжения веселый Донхо пропорхал рядом и в три шага перебежал по стволу, красиво балансируя ручками, оказавшись на том берегу:   
\- Эй, ребята, ну пошли уже?   
\- Твою мать, - сказал Илай. – Как же стыдно теперь будет свалиться.   
Хун вздохнул в знак согласия и опасливо поставил ногу на ствол. Когда его зашатало на середине, Сухен подумал, что сейчас сиганет в овраг – ловить. Но боги удачи, видимо, посочувствовали самой добродушной белке на свете – Хун сделал последние шаги почти бегом, отчаянно ухватившись за протянутую руку Донхо, и со вздохом облегчения опустился на землю.   
Сухен смотрел, как остальные осторожно перебираются на другой берег ручья, когда кто-то дернул его за майку и загробным голосом провыл на ухо:   
\- Су-у-у-хен… Я не могу, я боюсь. Я грохнусь в этот чертов овраг и останусь там лежать.   
Сухен оглянулся и покрутил пальцем у виска:   
\- С ума сошел?   
\- Я не шучу, Сухен, - прохрипел Илай. – Я могу.   
Сухен сощурил глаза и посмотрел на Илая – похоже, что не врал. Сухен сказал:   
\- Окей, - и перебежал по бревну, оставив Илая одного обиженно моргать ему вслед. Что с него взять – он любил при случае от души поиздеваться над высокомерным красавчиком. Вот и сейчас он сгреб народ в охапку, командуя:   
\- Пошли, пошли, а то так и к вечеру не доберемся, - и быстро оглянулся, шепнув Донхо: - Иди спасай своего героя.   
Донхо похлопал ресничками и побежал обратно на ту сторону. 

Как оказалось, оврагом веселье не ограничилось – после него были еще ручейки, ручьи и какие-то жуткие промоины, к счастью, неширокие – их удалось просто перепрыгнуть. Но когда перед ними оказалась затопленная низина, которую невозможно было обойти, Сухен снова вызверился:  
\- Вашу мать, - сказал он, шлепая по воде, - вот просто вашу мать…  
Сухен припомнил еще многих родственников своих бестолковых подопечных, пока дошагал до сухого места. А там ему стало не до них – он выливал воду из кроссовок. Когда босоногих мальчиков на этой стороне прибыло, а Сухен выцедил всю воду из обуви, его взгляд с интересом зацепился за парочку на том берегу огромной, как море, лужи: Донхо в нерешительности стоял у кромки воды и с перекошенным лицом смотрел то на свои кроссовки, то на блестящую водную поверхность, сквозь которую проглядывала нежно-зеленая изумрудная травка. И Сухен, на что уж добродушный человек, не забыл толкнуть Хуна локтем, когда Илай решил отблагодарить за бревно – сцепил руки на поясе Донхо и поднял над водой, без труда перетащив через лужу.   
Смущенный Донхо потер шею, Сонхен завистливо присвистнул, Илай рассмеялся, а Хун проскрипел зубами. Сухен не без злорадства подумал, что так ему и надо – последние полчаса Донхо терся вокруг Илая, а Хун мрачнел, как осеннее небо. 

\- Алилуя! – Джесоп с радостным воплем свалился на песок у озера. – Дошли.   
Сухен поддержал его низким рычанием, устроившись рядом.   
\- Забавно, - сказал Сонхен заинтересованно, изучая карту на планшетнике Джесопа. – Если бы мы повернули налево, то вышли бы вон туда, - Сонхен указал на дальний берег озера.   
\- Ага, - отозвался Сухен. – А мои кроссовки были бы сухие. Спасибо тебе, деточка, - Сухен выразительно посмотрел на Джесопа и отобрал планшетник. Он порылся в настройках гаджета и включил музыку, щелкнув по рукам Джесопа, который хотел забрать обратно свое самое дорогое. – Цыц, - Сухен глянул на провинившегося программера и сделал звук громче, нахально улыбнувшись: - Так быстрее сядет.   
Джесоп тихо выругался себе под нос и подумал, что Сухену такой произвол не сходил бы с рук… если бы он не был таким Сухеном.   
К удивлению Сухена, Хун быстрее всех начал скакать зайчиком, принимаясь разбирать рюкзаки. Что вообще заставило лентяев подняться с песка, Сухен сообразил только тогда, когда толпа голодных зомби поволкла Сонхена к разведенному огоньку, вснув в руки пакет маринованного мяса, и дружно мотивировала, протянув голодными голосами:   
\- Е-е-е-есть… - и Сухен едва удержался от того, чтобы не присоединиться к ним.   
Когда веселый огонек потух, а на подернутых пеплом углях во всю жарилось так любимое ими мясо, Сухен не нашел ничего лучше, чем снова предаться своему любимому занятию – манипулированию отдельными элементами доставшегося ему стада. Он долго рассматривал палатки, которые устанавливал Хун – одна трехместная, и вторая, побольше, четырехместная - потом пялился на самого Хуна, который пялился на Илая, который не пялился ни на кого и на которого пялился Донхо. Этот становившийся все более очевидным треугольник его бесконечно раздражал, и в конце концов он решил, что умнее будет пожертвовать своими желаниями и вместо этого хорошенько подгадить этому тупице.   
\- Ху-у-ун, - Сухен ласково потыкал палочкой в голое плечо Хуна, привязывавшего палатку к колышку. – Ху-у-ун. Хун-ни…  
\- Чего тебе? – пробурчал Хун, не отрываясь от своего занятия.   
\- Ты не сильно умный, да? – Хун даже закашлялся от такого утверждения и раздраженно ответил:   
\- Да я вроде никогда себя гением не называл.   
\- Я знаю, - наигранно вздохнул Сухен. – Поэтому и говорю – попроси Донхо пожить с тобой в этой палатке, он не откажет. А остальное он сам сделает, тебе даже беспокоиться не придется.   
Сухену показалось, что в вечно спокойных глазах Хуна что-то полыхнуло, и его самого сейчас накроет взрывной волной – и даже ведь не скажешь, что не за дело.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - пробубнил Хун, поспешно поднимаясь и оставляя один из углов бесхозно болтаться непривязанным.   
\- Угу, не понимаешь, - скептически отозвался Сухен, разглядывая беспризорный колышек – нет, привязывать к нему палатку он не собирался. Право вить гнездо своих надежд он отбирать у Хуна не будет – неинтересно. 

Хун позорно сбежал от Сухена и теперь сидел на берегу, уныло разгребая песок пальцами ног. В самом деле, глупо было думать, что Сухен станет делать вид, что ничего не замечает. Но Хун искренне надеялся, что он пока еще не вел себя, как дурак – а слова Сухена убеждали в обратном.   
\- Айщ… - Хун напоролся в песке на ракушку и теперь вертел ее в пальцах, разглядывая. Слова Сухена звучали в его ушах все гаже по мере того, как он обдумывал их, постепенно осознавая, что вот это унизительное, невыносимо подлое по отношению к самому себе – как раз и есть то, что он хотел сделать больше всего. Использовать Донхо, чтобы оказаться ближе к Илаю… Звучало вполне нормально – но чувствовалось мерзко, как стянувшая кожу грязь.   
Чувство неправильности резало в Хуне нежное мясо, как острые края ракушки.   
\- Эй, Хун, - Хун дернулся от неожиданности – а еще от улыбки, которой сиял почти-всегда-радостный Донхо. – Сплаваешь со мной до того острова? – Донхо оглянулся и через плечо показал на центр озера, поросший камышами. – Илай отказался, Кисоп меня послал, а Сухен сказал, что ты хорошо плаваешь.   
\- Ну… э-э-э… - Хун не горел желанием сопровождать свою самую большую улыбчивую проблему туда-обратно вдоль озера, но Донхо еще раз улыбнулся так открыто, что Хун вздохнул и согласился: - ну хорошо.   
\- О, спасибо, - поблагодарил Донхо, стягивая с себя штаны и бросая на песок.   
Холодная вода лизнула Хуну уши, и он решил забить на свои душевные терзания – будь что будет. В конце концов, глупо ждать чуда, которое даже вообразить себе у него не хватает смелости. Хун просто радовался холодной прозрачной воде, оглядываясь через плечо на отставшего Донхо – Хуна всегда поражало упорство младшего, с которым он пытался соответствовать ожиданиям. Донхо тренировался до седьмого пота, Донхо учился разговаривать с людьми и потихоньку понимал, когда ему врут, когда что-то пытаются скрыть – а для копа это весьма полезные умения. Глядя на него, Хуну даже становилось стыдно за свою собственную безалаберность – он всегда всем нравился, получал то, что хотел, с легкостью. Он не считал себя чрезмерно талантливым, скорее, просто везучим – но так или иначе, в свое время он не делал и половины того, над чем приходилось усердно работать Донхо. И это все не могло не заставить проникнуться к ребенку определенным уважением… И Хуну от всего сердца было жаль, что он не может быть ему другом на все сто.   
Донхо выкарабкался в камыши, задыхаясь от усталости – что и говорить, плавал он дерьмово. Еще одно дерьмовое умение в его послужном списке.   
\- Я устал, - прохрипел Донхо, наблюдая, как вода стекает с него на песок. – Как ты это делаешь?   
\- Делаешь что? – спросил Хун.   
\- Ну все это, - Донхо даже развел руками – Хун просто стоял на берегу, разглядывая воду, и по тихо поднимавшейся груди нельзя было сказать, что они только что переплыли огромное озеро. – Ты как будто совсем не устаешь – бегаешь, дерешься, плаваешь вот…  
Хун рассмеялся:   
\- Доживешь до моих лет, тоже научишься.   
Донхо не ответил, продолжая разглядывать капельки на песке. На самом деле Хун старше его всего на несколько лет, и Донхо, честно сказать, не был уверен, что через эти несколько лет он будет так же хорош, как и Хун. Донхо искренне восхищался каждым в их компании – и иногда до неприятного умным Сухеном, и беззаботным Кисопом, его едким другом Сонхеном и простецким Джесопом, не говоря уже об Илае, к которому он испытывал вообще странные чувства… Но если говорить о том, на кого Донхо хотел бы быть похожим – то это однозначно Хун. Хун казался ему настолько простыми и честным, что рядом с ним Донхо не уставал работать, чтобы быть еще хоть чуточку лучше – и может быть, обрести то душевное равновесие, которым так привлекал его Хун.   
Если бы Хун знал, что в это самое время его улыбчивая заноза в заднице про себя поет ему дифирамбы, он бы, возможно, подумал, прежде чем похлопать Донхо по плечу и сказать:   
\- Ну, пошли обратно. А то голодными останемся.   
Донхо почесал кончик носа, вздохнул, еще раз оценивая расстояние, которое им придется проплыть, чтобы вернуться – и полез вслед за Хуном в воду.   
Хуну вскоре надоело слышать, как Донхо за его спиной то ли захлебывается, то ли просто отдает концы, и он, нащупав дно, развернулся к нему и, отплевываясь от остановившейся у самых губ воды, сказал:   
\- Все, вставай. Здесь уже можно.   
И Донхо поверил. Но то ли не учел их с Хуном пусть и небольшую, но все же существующую разницу в росте, то ли не подумал, что Хун стоял на дне не всей ступней, а только носками, то ли ему просто не повезло, и он наткнулся на яму – но как только Донхо перестал барахтаться и попробовал нащупать песок под ногами, его скрыло по самые глаза, он от испуга хватанул ртом воды и точно пошел бы рыбам на корм, если бы не Хун, за руку потащивший его наверх.   
\- Спа-спасибо, - пробормотал Донхо, когда смог вдохнуть нормально.   
\- Не за что, - ухмыльнулся Хун. – Больше не проси меня с тобой плавать. 

\- Мясо, - сказал Джесоп, поглаживая живот.   
\- Мясо, - отозвался Кисоп… но как-то без вчерашнего энтузиазма.   
\- Мясо, - вздохнул Сонхен. – Может, у кого огурчик завалялся?  
Сухен покрутил пальцем у виска – если этих троих когда-нибудь попросят из полиции, они смогут устроиться в цирк и даже не потерять в заработке.   
\- Так, - Илай свернул голову бутылке минералки и сделал большой глоток – тонкая струйка покатилась по подбородку на шею, и Сухену даже не надо было оглядываться, чтобы узнать, чье внимание эта струйка привлекла. – Чем теперь займемся?   
\- Как насчет футбола? – Сухен ловко и больно пнул мячик в бедро Илая.   
\- Ты какой-то гиперактивный в последнее время, - буркнул Илай, потирая ушибленную ногу. – Часом не влюбился?   
\- Ага, - сказал Сухен. – Если наденешь платье и отрастишь волосы, побегу покупать нам кольца. Ха-ха-ха, - Сухен рассмеялся четвертым голосом, потому что трое остальных, на его вкус, прозвучали слишком тихо.   
\- Как только, так сразу, - съязвил Илай, поднимаясь с мячом в руках.   
\- Вот зараза, - иногда Илай чертовски раздражал Сухена. Ведь эти два придурка глаз с него не сводят именно потому, что он такой – глядя на него, никогда не скажешь, что его в принципе может заботить что-то кроме собственного благополучия. Заносчивый, высокомерный засранец… Но, черт побери, это именно то, что всегда привлекает… И Сухен, глядя на удаляющегося Илая, мстительно решил постараться и соскоблить с него сегодня этот холодный лоск. И если кое-кто Илаю и правда не безразличен – что же, Сухен не такой дурак, чтобы биться головой о стенку. 

Хун бы собственноручно подвесил того мудака, который предложил попинать мячик в грязи, за кое-что вот на той сосне – уже много-много раз он только чудом удерживался от того, чтобы не шваркнуться носом в жидкую размазню из песка и ила. А кроме того, он, похоже, был единственным, кто пытался играть по правилам – Сухен с Илаем отчего-то больше были заняты тем, чтобы извозить друг друга в жирной черной грязи, чем мячиком.   
\- Эй, алло, - Хун установил мяч перед воротами – последний опасный момент уже не неожиданно завершился тем, что Илай впечатал Сухена в жидкое дерьмо и еще и от души попрыгал на нем сверху, словно пытался сделать в песке отпечаток профиля Сухена. – Кто бьет?   
Грязный, как сама грязь, Сухен с ухмылкой нарисовался перед мячиком, и Кисоп взвыл:   
\- Нет, только не о-о-он, - то ли работа оставила на нем свой отпечаток, то ли Сухен и сам был не промах – но он безжалостно избивал грязным мячом команду соперников, нарочно целясь не по воротам, а по белым футболкам.  
\- Именно я, - злорадно рассмеялся Сухен, выбирая себе жертву – у импровизированных ворот из сломанных сучьев перед ним стояли Илай, Кисоп и Сонхен.   
\- Только попробуй, - предупредил Илай, которому Сухен уже наставил достаточно синяков и мячом, и кулаками.  
\- А-ать, - Сухена угроза не испугала, и он, конечно, метил в Илая – но поскользнулся, и мяч со свистом полетел к Сонхену.   
И Илай только озадаченно почесал затылок, когда в результате в их воротах оказался первый честно забитый гол, а Кисоп растянулся по грязи, бережно обнимая Сонхена. Илай подумал, что пора бы им в самом деле завязывать прятаться – Кисоп уже весь был грязный, как черт, но все еще продолжал оберегать Сонхена от падения в лужи.   
Илай подобрал мячик, поставил его по центру – и отдал пас Кисопу. Кисоп обошел Донхо и вернул мяч ему – Илай готов был поспорить, что это будет гол, когда кто-то подставил ему подлую подножку и он с высоты своего роста шлепнулся в грязь. Сзади раздался противный смех Сухена, и Илай пообещал себе отомстить.   
\- Лучше беги, - предупредил он, и Сухен скорчил рожу – высунутый язык на испачканной физиономии смотрелся замечательно и придавал Сухену сходство с маленьким вредным бесенком.   
Хун в очередной раз вздохнул, когда эти двое пронеслись мимо него – нет, можно было с самого начала просто закопать их в грязи и не пытаться называть это побоище футболом. Хун вздохнул, почесал за ухом и побрел вытаскивать мяч из грязи, когда…  
\- Ху-у-ун, - завыли сзади, и Хун испуганно шагнул в сторону. Но к его великому сожалению Сухен мчался именно к нему. – Ху-у-ун, спаси меня…  
Хун сморщился, когда Сухен спрятался от Илая у него за спиной, схватив за плечи грязными руками – по сравнению с остальной компанией он все еще был удивительно чистый.   
\- Иди сюда, поганец, - Илай качнулся влево, и Сухен дернул Хуна вправо, прикрываясь им, как щитом, от праведного гнева Илая.   
\- Э, не-не-не, без меня, - Хун попытался освободиться от схвативших его рук, но Сухен только сильнее прижал его к себе.   
\- Отпусти Хуна, трус, - прошипел Илай, в очередной раз безуспешно попытавшись отловить Сухена.   
\- Ты так переживаешь за нашего Хуна, - подколол Сухен. – Что бы это могло значить?  
У Хуна пропал дар речи, когда он на секунду подумал, что Сухену, в принципе, ничего не стоит взять и выложить Илаю всю правду. Но Илай не расслышал или не захотел расслышать в словах Сухена скрытый смысл и просто ответил:   
\- Ты его уже всего в грязи извалял.   
\- Действительно, - улыбнулся Сухен. А потом со всей силы толкнул Хуна вперед.   
Хун успел подумать, что он сейчас выбьет Илаю зубы головой или наглотается грязи, когда шлепнется на землю – но ни того, ни другого не случилось. Он просто влепился Илаю в грудь, чувствуя, как чужие руки сомкнулись у него на спине.   
\- Вот придурок, - пробормотал Илай, обнимя Хуна – нет, а что ему оставалось делать? Позволить ни в чем не виновному Хуну приземлиться в грязь? 

Хуна вообще удивило то, как быстро Сухен отмылся от покрывавшей его грязи – и теперь с ухмылкой стоял перед ним, натягивая на мокрое еще тело футболку.   
\- Что вы там вообще устроили с Илаем? – пробурчал Сонхен, которому заботливый Кисоп обрабатывал царапину спиртом. – Как дети, честное слово.   
\- Он сказал, что я старый, - хмыкнул Сухен. – Ну вот как старый я и заставил его побегать. И, прошу заметить, - Сухен с умным видом поднял палец вверх, - он меня не догнал.   
\- Ага, - сказал Хун. – Он вообще куда-то пропал. Тебе это не кажется действительно странным?  
И Хун только усмехнулся, когда Сухен отмахнулся от его слов. Что же, Хуну тоже это все не упало – за те пять секунд, что он провел в объятиях Илая, в жуткой агонии погибли тысячи тысяч его нервных клеток – и нет, он не собирался говорить Сухену, что Илай сейчас стоит за его спиной с кулаками, полными грязи.  
\- А чего это ты так улыбаешься? – спросил Сухен. – Нет, правда?   
Пакостное выражение лица Хуна, очевидно, натолкнуло Сухена на некоторые подозрения, и он нервно оглянулся – увидел Илая, взвизгнул, хотел подорваться с места… Но влепился в Хуна, который прижал его к себе и дружелюбно улыбнулся Илаю, приглашая не стесняться.   
\- Ху-у-у-ун, предатель, - вопил Сухен – пока до него не дошло, что в открытый рот добродушный Илай затолкает больше грязи. И свой позор Сухен встречал молча – под дружный смех шести остальных голосов. 

\- Я весь воняю, - недовольно сказал Илай, принюхавшись к своей майке.   
\- Я тоже, - поддержал Сонхен.   
\- Ну так вы два дурака сидите не с той стороны, - задумчиво сказал Хун. – На вас весь дым и дует…  
В следующую секунду раздалось дружное восклицание:  
\- Да? – и Хуна с двух сторон прижало крепкими телами.   
А вслед за Илаем и Сонхеном к Хуну незаметно подтянулся Донхо, на которого надуло пеплом из костра, который разворошил Кисоп.   
Джесоп решил тоже не оставаться в стороне и пересел поближе.  
Сухен с Кисопом переглянулись:   
\- Куча мала?   
\- Кто последний, тот осел, - завопил Кисоп и бухнулся сверху, придавив Хуна, Илая и Сонхена.   
\- Зато я тяжелее, - весело отозвался Сухен, прыгнув ему на плечи.   
\- Теперь поговори, - сказал Джесоп, укладываясь третьим слоем.   
\- Вашу мать, - задыхаясь пробормотал Хун, отчаянно пытавшийся сгрузить хотя бы одно тело на Донхо. – Слезь с меня. И ты слезь. И ты тоже, - Хун раздавал хорошие тычки под ребра, но это не помогало ему освободиться от придававшего его веса.   
\- Кто схватил меня за задницу, - простонал Сонхен. – Толпа извращенцев.   
\- Заткнись, Сонхен, это я, - задушено пробормотал Илай. А потом взмолился: – Донхо-о, убери их…  
\- Что за нахрен, - Джесоп закашлялся, когда ему в лицо взметнулась зола из костра.   
\- Что? – Сухен обернулся и тут же получил такую же тучу пыли в глаза. – Донхо-о-о, твою-то мать…  
Кисоп решил не искушать судьбу и с закрытыми глазами сполз с расплющенного Сонхена, получив пинок под зад.   
\- Какие-то вы… - обиженно протянул Джесоп.   
\- Шуток не понимаете, - добавил Кисоп.   
\- Неблагодарные, - высказался Сухен, смахивая слезы с глаз.  
\- Донхо, я люблю тебя, - прочувствованно сказал Илай, все еще кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - просипел Сонхен, силясь заехать Кисопу куда-нибудь побольнее.   
Сухен сквозь слезы посмотрел на Хуна, нахально улыбнулся и побрел к воде смывать пепел с лица. 

Илай лежал на песке с наушником в ухе и наслаждался одиночеством. Не то чтобы он не любил компанию, просто если сегодня на него кто-нибудь еще со всей дури плюхнется или дружески даст под ребра, он закопает этого смельчака под сосной – а толпа гиперактивных там у костра опять устроила какие-то дикие пляски… Илай потянулся и уставился в звездное небо. Отражения огромных серебристых звезд рябили на поверхности воды перед ним – и это было трогательно красиво… Но Илаю не хватало мягкого дивана и телека с кабельным. А вот сырой бриз от воды и шорох песка он бы оставил. Стоп, какой шорох, еще раз?   
\- Эй, не помешаю? – раздалось за его головой, и он вытащил наушник и оглянулся: позади него стоял Донхо, теребя в руках бутылку с минералкой.   
\- Нет, с чего бы, - Илай пододвинулся, без слов разрешая Донхо присесть рядом. – Тебя тоже замучили?   
\- Нет, почему… - Донхо трогательно улыбнулся, встретил насмешливый взгляд Илая и сдался: - Вообще-то да.   
\- И почему ты все время врешь? – пошутил Илай.  
\- Я не вру! – тут же возразил Донхо. – Я просто хочу быть… приятным, как вы все.   
\- Тогда будь естественным, - Илай покачал головой. – Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, издеваться над тобой будет не только Сухен.   
\- Я знаю, - Донхо вздохнул и боязливо глянул в сторону палаток, словно боялся наговорить лишнего. – Я просто…  
\- Невзрослый, - закончил за него Илай.   
Донхо удивленно моргнул ресничками и уставился на Илая – он и правда не ожидал, что тот станет над ним смеяться.   
\- И дурак, - улыбнулся Илай, обнимая его за плечи. – Быть невзрослым – тоже хорошо. По-своему мило.   
Донхо грустно улыбнулся и положил ладонь поверх обнимающей его руки Илая. Несмотря на прохладный летний вечер, на Илае была только майка, и Донхо рассеянно провел пальцами по выдающимся даже на предплечье мышцам, а потом усмехнулся.   
\- Я даже это накачать не могу.  
Илай убрал руку и хихикнул в кулак:   
\- Ну еще бы… печеньем-то…  
Только темнота помогла Донхо скрыть от Илая бордовый цвет на щеках – старший все никак не мог забыть их саму первую встречу. Донхо, тогда только-только принятому на работу, позволили поучаствовать в серьезной операции – были и собаки, и штурмовики, и настоящее оружие. И после всего впечатленный Донхо сидел на скамеечке в коридоре их отдела и пил кофе, провожая бессмысленным взглядом проходящих мимо офицеров и жуя завалявшееся в столе Хуна еще с прошлого века печенье… И смысл взгляд Донхо приобрел только тогда, когда он увидел Илая – высокий офицер с золотистыми волосами в бледно-голубой рубашке со значком на груди. Донхо подавился печеньем и слезящимися глазами глядел на Илая, который остановился перед ним и, подумав, спросил:   
\- Тебе чем-нибудь помочь, мальчик? Кого ты здесь ждешь? Сюда обычно никого не пускают.  
И Донхо кашлял и кашлял, не в силах издать ни одного осмысленного звука, пока из стеклянных дверей не появился Хун:   
\- А, Илай, уже познакомился с новичком?   
Донхо считал, что это был позор с большой буквы – пока не задумался над тем, зачем, собственно, Илаю вообще понадобилось остановиться и заговорить с ним. Донхо надеялся, что Илай относился к нему по-особенному – как и он сам. С той самой первой встречи – выделяя его среди остальных.   
\- Может быть, мне вообще не надо было идти в полицию, - вздохнул Донхо.   
\- А как насчет того, чтобы тебе начать заниматься делом, которое тебе действительно нравится? – Илай насмешливо изогнул бровь и уперся руками в песок позади себя, глядя на Донхо. – Перестать пытаться понравиться всем и обратить внимание на то, что тебе действительно важно?   
\- А если… - Донхо нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Илая, - мне действительно нравится то, что нравиться не должно?   
\- С чего ты взял, что кто-то в праве судить, что ты должен и чего не должен? – Илай сказал то, что думал – хотя и не мог не заметить, что смысл их разговора потек куда-то в сторону от работы.   
\- Не в том дело, - тихо и вкрадчиво проговорил Донхо. – Что если меня осудит тот, кто мне небезразличен?  
\- Это кто же, интересно? – спросил Илай, чуть отодвигаясь от Донхо, который потихоньку, но неизбежно приближался к нему.  
\- Ты, Илай… - Донхо встал на колени, пошатнулся и дотронулся пальцами до плеча Илая, чтобы удержаться. – Если бы ты пообещал, что не станешь унижать меня за это…  
\- За что? – спросил Илай, хотя и не был таким идиотом, чтобы не догадаться. В животе Илая проснулась сотня глупых бабочек и зашевелила сразу вся крыльями – когда дыхание Донхо согрело ему губы. 

Хуну вскоре тоже надоело заниматься дурью возле костра – он встал, расправил затекшие плечи и пошел вдоль берега озера, стараясь не замечать впилившийся ему в спину взгляд Сухена. Хун смотрел на отражения звезд, пинал гальки в воду, а потом побрел к опушке леса. Он сорвал зеленую еще ягодку можжевельника, раздавил зубами, сморщился от яростного елового вкуса и выплюнул под ноги. Потом присмотрелся, заметил среди мха белую тонкую поганку, сорвал, оглядел со всех сторон – и выбросил, проигнорировав идиотскую мысль куснуть бледный бок. Ему всегда нравилось таскаться по лесу – все эти ягодки, грибы, муравьи и треск веток под чьими-то ногами сзади казались бесконечно привлекательными после пыли и городского шума. Хун слышал, что что-то бредет за ним следом, и замер у сосны на опушке – если кому-то хочется поиграть в следопыта, он не возражает, но пусть бедняга помучается.   
Хун ковырял кору на стволе и смотрел на воду, усыпанную серебристыми бликами, когда разглядел в полумраке того, кто, как он думал, шел за ним – Донхо медленно шагал вдоль берега по песку и смотрел то на звезды, то на воду перед собой. Хун совсем спрятался за стволом – нет, разговаривать с Донхо у него просто не нашлось бы сил. Но Донхо прошел мимо, не заметив его, и остановился только тогда, когда чуть не наступил на Илая, которого Хун в темноте вообще не разглядел – он узнал его только по слабому отзвуку голоса, который донес до него ветер над водой.   
Хун смотрел на то, как Донхо опустился на песок рядом с Илаем, как Илай обнял его – и ни о чем не думал. Если он позволит своим мыслям вырваться, его собственные нервы просто съедят его. У него не было повода ревновать или завидовать. Серьезно, честно. У него нет смелости бороться за свои желания, нет смелости даже признать их. Просто когда в темноте один силуэт наклонился к другому и замер, Хун прикусил губу и подумал о том, что неплохо было бы закурить – а сигареты он бросил уже очень и очень давно.   
\- Смотришь? – раздалось за спиной, и Хун вздрогнул – нет, как он мог забыть про него. Ведь это Сухен, а не Донхо шел за ним – и уж точно теперь не было смысла отпираться. Сухен очень хорошо разглядел, на кого он пялится.  
\- Да вот, случайно наткнулся, - не без иронии ответил Хун.   
\- Да? – переспросил Сухен. – А я думал, ты смотришь, удовольствие получаешь. Ты же у нас мазохист.   
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - стиснув зубы, прошипел Хун.   
\- Ну отчего же, - насмешливо ответил Сухен. – За Донхо интересно наблюдать. Он не похож на тебя. Могу поспорить, что скоро его переведут к нам. Он не рабочая лошадка, он аналитик.   
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- С того. Он делал все, что Илай любит – вот итог, - Сухен кивнул на берег, и Хун проследил его взгляд – Донхо лежал на Илае, и не надо было долго думать над тем, чем они занимались. – Илай любит таких замороченных… Донхо перейдет к нам, поближе к Илаю, а ты так и будешь смотреть ему вслед грустными глазами.   
Сухен явно издевался, и Хун опустил глаза, боясь еще и взглядом подтвердить правоту его слов.   
\- Ты даже себе не можешь признаться, как он тебе нравится, да? – голос Сухена вдруг стал еще жестче. – Это, наверно, унизительно, а, Хун?  
Хун раздраженно посмотрел на Сухена, когда тот шагнул к нему – он не мог понять, почему Сухену так нравится издеваться над ним. И когда Сухен ласково провел пальцами по его волосам, а потом крепко сжал их в кулаке и развернул его лицом к берегу, Хун толкнул его… Но Сухен только тихо рассмеялся:   
\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты еще посмотрел. Не ты там с ним. И никогда не будешь. Но ведь ты именно этого не-хотел? Тебе же не-больно это видеть?   
\- Отцепись от меня, - зло прошипел Хун, отрывая чужие пальцы от своих волос. – Не твое дело.  
Сухен с минуту смотрел ему в след, задумчиво покусывая губу – нет, он считал, что сделал все правильно. Он не травил чувства Хуна, он просто наказывал его за глупость и нерешительность. Вот только то, что Хун никогда не задумывался над тем, почему он это делает, по-настоящему злило его. 

Илаю все это казалось даже не странным – просто непривычным, как небо над головой вместо кабельного. Он целовал Донхо и гладил его спину – но в самом вкусе теплых и мягких губ Донхо не было чего-то нового, чего он не знал. Никакой страсти или распущенности – Донхо продолжал быть тем мальчиком с большими глазами, который жевал печенье, когда он впервые увидел его. Только теперь Илай мог гладить его по спине, проводя ладонями по гладкому материалу водолазки, чувствовать его локти по обе стороны от своей головы, вес его все еще немного мальчишеского тела.  
\- Зачем… - Илай на секунду оторвался от его губ. – Зачем ты это делаешь?   
\- Прости, - засмущался Донхо, - если тебе не понравится мой ответ. Я просто хотел попробовать. Мне было… любопытно.  
\- Именно любопытно? – Илай улыбнулся. – Ты со всеми целуешься из интереса?   
\- Нет, - Донхо тоже позволил себе улыбку. – Ты особенный.   
Донхо попытался встать, но Илай не позволил.  
\- И теперь… любопытство удовлетворено?   
\- Отчасти, - уклончиво ответил Донхо. – Прости, если…  
\- Нет, - перебил Илай, - я что-то сделал не так?   
\- Нет, - Донхо наклонился ниже, чтобы спрятать смущенную улыбку за плечом Илая. – Совсем наоборот. Мне слишком понравилось.   
Илай рассмеялся и осторожно погладил Донхо по спине.   
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное?   
\- А тут еще есть смешное? – улыбнулся Донхо.   
\- Кроме твоей торчащей кверху задницы?   
\- Ну, кроме нее?   
\- Мне тоже понравилось. Но самое смешное все же не в этом.   
\- В чем же?   
\- В том, что понравилось именно из-за любопытства. Если бы ты сказал, что по уши в меня влюблен…  
Донхо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, если бы ты так сказал, это все было бы не настолько интересно, - невозмутимо продолжил Илай. – Поцелуй, в котором только осторожное любопытство, оказывается, такой вкусный…  
\- Бабочки в животе, да? – усмехнулся Донхо, упираясь лбом в чужой.   
\- Неверно, это они, - согласился Илай, снова прижимаясь своими губами к чужим.   
Дело было в том, что он не знал, что делать с Донхо, что делать с этим телом, снова придавившим его. И Донхо не знал тоже. Они всегда были больше, чем коллеги, меньше, чем друзья – и совершенно точно сейчас не дотягивают до пары. И эти мерцающие бликами на воде секунды, робкими шагами слабых движений губ приоткрывающие возможность вдруг стать друг для друга всем, будящие трепет прикосновениями к чужому телу, пугающему смущенными незнакомыми реакциями и вызывающему желание изучить его в малейших движениях – все это настолько тонко, волшебно и пугающе, что те самые бабочки, щекочущие в груди, одна за одной расправляют крылья и исчезают в темноте…   
Илай не знал, что делать с Донхо – но совершенно точно ему не хотелось отпускать. 

 

CHAPTER#3 Нездоровое воскресенье и крошки понедельника

Утром похолодало – градусов на десять точно. Сухен выполз из палатки, стуча зубами, и, как привидение в стелившемся по земле тумане, побрел к озеру. Едва теплая вода коснулась кончиков пальцев, и Сухен почему-то подумал об осени – всего через пару месяцев деревья будут махать голыми ветвями на простуженном ветру, с одержимостью покойника вгоняющем в депрессию… Сухен ненавидел осень, сырость и холод, которые она с собой несла. Он как мог старался удержать в ладонях тепло, бережное прикосновение к пальцам, отогревал их чашкой с кофе – но все было совершенно бессмысленно, если это тепло не было нужно никому, кроме него. А он со все растущей неизбежностью понимал, что его тепло просто неспособно согреть того, кто в нем так очевидно не нуждается – сидя сейчас на песке перед туманным озером, разглядывая белые молочные потеки в воздухе, пронизанном желтым светом невысоко поднявшегося солнца. Не спится, значит… Сухен с жалостью подумал, что вчера он, возможно, перегнул – даже если Хун слепой дурак, у него не было права делать ему еще больнее. Сухен сощурился и посмотрел на бледное солнце – и почему все обязано быть таким сложным? Ведь это же глупо – позволять страдать ему и мучиться вместе с ним. Неужели он не может просто найти нормальных слов, чтобы объясниться? И говоря «он», Сухен не знает, имеет он в виду себя самого или Хуна.  
Ветер принес чей-то голос с другого берега, прокатив его сквозь туман – счастливое восклицание, какими под завязку должны быть наполнены такие воскресные утра на исходе лета. Счастье, солнце, надежда – а вместо этого почему-то он в сыром тумане, наверняка уже промокший насквозь и почти не спавший.   
Просто подойти и сказать… Но ирония в том, что насколько Хун смешон со своей глупой симпатией, которую он никогда не посмеет озвучить, боясь не столько чужих насмешек, сколько себя самого, ровно настолько же труслив Сухен – предпочитая прятать искренность за насмешками и злым сарказмом. Робкое туманное солнце топит в нежности и сожалениях, и Сухен думает, что раскрыться перед кем-то, не боясь продемонстрировать свои самые глупые страхи и смешные надежды – это дорогого стоит. Но, может быть, ему удастся попробовать?   
Сухен прокашлялся и медленно подошел к Хуну:   
\- Всю ночь здесь просидел? – кашель не помог ему сделать голос звонче, и хрипота сделала его тон неприятно насмешливым – Хун ничего не ответил и отвернулся.   
Сухен присел рядом:   
\- Если не против, я хотел бы тебе кое-что сказать… - начал Сухен, с радостью отметив, что Хун повернул к нему лицо и взглянул прямо – без доверия и скорее напряженно, но и это было хорошо. – Когда вчера я шел за тобой…  
Хун закусил губу, его бровь дернулась – он явно ожидал очередной насмешки.   
\- Я не думал…  
Позади них вдруг раздался смех – Сухен вслед за Хуном обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Сонхен с Кисопом вытаскивают Эйджея на мороз, игнорируя попытки сонного тела зацепиться за нагретое место в палатке. Хун усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Сухена, ожидая продолжения.   
«Я глупый», - подумал Сухен. А потом сказал:   
\- Я не думал, что утром будет такой густой туман, - последние слова Сухен произносил, с ужасом отмечая все крепнущий во взгляде Хуна вопрос «С ума сошел?»  
Хун едва заметно качнул головой и поднялся.  
\- Хун, постой, - Сухен вскочил следом и хотел схватить его за руку, но Хун раздраженно отмахнулся от него и пошел вдоль берега. Бледно-желтое солнце обливало его высокую фигуру убийственно нежным светом воскресного утра, а Сухен… что же, он опять струсил.   
\- Куда это он? – удивленно спросил подошедший Сонхен.   
\- Спроси чего полегче, - жестко ответил Сухен.  
Сонхен сощурил глаза и укоризненно добавил:   
\- Опять поругались. 

К девяти утра стало гораздо теплее, народ отогрелся у костра, лениво переговаривался и жевал жареный на огне хлеб, запивая омерзительно сладким и крепким чаем – Джесоп решил, что заварку и сахарный песок назад тащить бессмысленно, и высыпал в чайник все, что у него осталось.   
\- Наконец-то домой, - весело сказал Сонхен. – Я хочу в город, в душ, к ноутбуку.  
\- На работу ты попадешь, когда в город вернешься, а не к ноутбуку, - буркнул Илай. – Как по мне, так комары лучше работы.   
Сонхен заметно погрустнел, и Кисоп насмешливо почесал его за ухом:  
\- А отпуск у тебя только через полгода…  
\- Как и у тебя, между прочим, - Сонхен надулся и обиженно сделал глоток мерзкого чая.   
\- Поразительная синхронность, не правда ли? – хмыкнул Сухен. – Уже третий год вы уезжаете в одно и то же время и возвращаетесь с одинаковым загаром.  
Сонхен пораженно захлопал глазками, не ожидая от Сухена такой подлянки – нет, он заметил, что Сухен неспроста сегодня такой едкий, но не понимал, зачем он отыгрывается на них с Кисопом. Кисоп заметил его нервозность и снова почесал за ушком – но уже без насмешки, которую он переадресовал Сухену:  
\- Я в солярии загораю, - Кисоп усмехнулся. – Чтобы тебе было, о чем посплетничать.  
Сухен издевку оценил, но продолжать не стал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Хуну, держа в руках свежий прожаренный ломтик хлеба, и мерзко улыбнулся:   
\- Хунни, еще кусочек?   
Хун доверчиво протянул руку, но Сухен – и он это отлично видел – разжал пальцы, позволяя хлебу упасть прямо в песок.  
\- Ой, упал, - Сухен не пожалел сожаления в голосе. – И, кажется, последний был…  
Хун встал, и тем же способом – совершенно случайно – толкнул Сухена, опрокинув его чай на песок:  
\- Жаль, вода не последняя, - шепнул он, направляясь к палаткам, чтобы сложить рюкзак.   
Сухен с раздражением уставился ему в спину и опомнился только тогда, когда почувствовал чей-то слишком интенсивный взгляд – Донхо мигнул и быстро опустил голову, возвращаясь к еде и с удивлением осознавая, что у вечно надменного и безразличного Сухена, оказывается, тоже есть свои интересы, которые ему, во всяком случае, пересекать нежелательно. По крайней мере не тогда, когда Илай рядом с ним незаметно бросает на него теплые и чуть насмешливые взгляды. 

Обходить озеро, чтобы выйти к той дороге, которую изначально предлагал Сухен, им стало лень, и возвращались назад они тем же путем, что и пришли сюда – и почему-то никто не вспомнил об огромной луже. В этот раз, помятуя о том, что идти им еще далеко, обувь сняли на песке и воду переходили босиком. Сухен бесконечно злился, смотря то на улыбающихся Илая и Донхо, то на хмурого Хуна. Сухен ненавидел весь мир и уже готов был признать, что, если Хун будет продолжать в том же духе, он собственноручно кинется налаживать его личную жизнь, спустив всех собак на Донхо – лишь бы он перестал скрипеть зубами, когда никто не видит, и вымучивать адресованные малышу Донхо улыбки, помогая ему не поскользнуться на илистом дне. Возможно, именно это бесило Сухена больше всего – Хун злился на него, потому что он говорил правду, но по-прежнему старался относиться к Донхо, как старший брат, оберегая от всего, от чего возможно. Эта готовность пожертвовать собой и нежелание марать руки о зависть и обиду – были тем, чего Сухен искренне не понимал. Если бы Хун хоть раз в жизни раскрыл глаза пошире и разглядел хоть кого-нибудь, кто не откликался на имя Илай – Сухен бы никогда не заставил его делать все это. Сухен бы обожал его всего – от мягких почти черных глаз и глупой улыбки до привычки к состраданию – и никогда и ни за что не позволил бы себе разрушать хоть что-то, принадлежащее ему. Но раз Хуну нравится все это… Сухен, когда никто не смотрел на них, постучал Хуну по плечу, заставляя обернуться – а потом дернул за руку и подставил подножку. Хун шлепнулся в воду – коленями и руками – и тихо про себя выругался. Сухен хмыкнул и продолжил идти – раз Хуну нравится все это, ничто больше не остановит Сухена, когда у него появится хоть малейшая, хоть самая по-детски глупая возможность окунуть его с головой в то дерьмо, в котором он продолжает барахтаться… Обида и ревность сорвали Сухену тормоза – ему незачем было быть лучше, чем он был на самом деле. 

Сухен со смешком подумал, что у Хуна, очевидно, ангельское терпение – он заставил его идти в душ последним, вынудив напару с Сонхеном готовить, потом отправил убирать во дворе, мотивируя это тем, что ключи от домика достались ему по знакомству, и если после них хоть одна вещь изменит свое местоположение, их никогда сюда больше не пустят. Единственное, что не доставляло Сухену радости во всем этом, было молчаливое раздражение Хуна – он только кивал и уходил делать то, что ему было поручено – и, кажется, даже наслаждался одиночеством, переставляя шезлонги во дворе вдали от солнечных улыбок Илая и Донхо. Настолько, что отослал Эйджея, который по доброте душевной вызвался ему помочь, обратно.   
И Сухен решил дожать.   
За обедом он все выискивал, к чему придраться, и когда Хун, набирая чайник, умудрился уронить его в раковину, Сухен остервенел – он отобрал посудину у Хуна и зло бросил:   
\- Из рук выпало, да? Ты ничего нормально сделать не можешь.   
\- Да ладно тебе, Сухен, - вступился за Хуна Сонхен, - подумаешь, чайник.   
\- А что мне еще делать? – Сухен от распирающего его раздражения его даже схватился за висок. – Если кое-кто даже чайник налить не в состоянии? Если он ничего в своей жизни вообще не может сделать не облажавшись?   
\- А ты ко мне нянькой или судьей нанялся? – вспылил Хун, чье терпение в конце концов не выдержало произвола Сухена. – Ты слишком грубый для няньки и, - Хун с наслаждением притормозил, чтобы едко добавить: - слишком лицемерный для судьи.   
\- Надо же, - съязвил Сухен, - какие слова знает наш неумный мальчик.   
\- Не-твой, - Хун нарочно выделил слова, - мальчик, может быть, и тупой, но не ведет себя, как дерьмо и – главное – не лезет, куда не просят.   
\- Да если бы не я, ты бы и свечку не отказался подержать, - проорал Сухен, сжимая кулаки, которые так и чесались заехать Хуну по лицу. – Никогда не видел человека, у которого гордости было бы меньше, чем у тебя!  
Народ за столом сжался от неприятного чувства, подсказывающего, что причин этой ссоры они не знают – зато Хун и Сухен, кажется, вполне в курсе самых слабых мест друг друга.   
\- Зачем мне гордость? – рассмеялся Хун. – Чтобы твои издевки были пикантнее?   
\- Я же о тебе забочусь! Ты же… дурень! – Сухен даже фыркнул от переизбытка чувств.   
\- Даже если и дурень, тебя-то как это касается?   
Сухен наливался красным в лице – уже второй раз Хун сказал, что это все не его дело. Неужели он совсем не понимает…   
\- Никак, - рявкнул Сухен. – Провались ты со своей грустной физиономией. Вены порежь, печень донорам отдай или что там еще несчастные влюбленные делают.  
Когда Хун понял, что вся остальная компания после этих слов воззрилась на него с искренним удивлением, его понесло:   
\- Скотина, - прошипел он Сухену, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью.   
\- Придурок, - ответил Сухен. 

Часа через полтора Сухена отпустило, и у него снова случился реверс – собственные слова показались ему слишком жестокими, а то, что он опозорил Хуна перед всеми – до слез обидным. Хун с обеда шатался где-то вокруг домика, отчаянно стараясь сделать свою кислую рожу менее мученической – а может и правда его все в конец задолбало, и он поплыл к берегам нирваны, когда, мечтательно растянувшись в кресле на улице, пробормотал Кисопу что-то вроде:  
\- Закурить бы сейчас…  
\- С чего бы? – удивленно спросил Кисоп, припомнив те мрачные времена, когда они долго и утомительно «бросали» вместе.   
\- Не знаю, - рассмеялся Хун. – Хорошо бы было. День хороший, надеяться не на что, жалеть не о чем…  
\- Чего? – переспросил Кисоп.   
\- Забудь, - зевнул Хун, потягиваясь на шезлонге.   
\- Странные вы какие-то, - пробормотал Кисоп, и Хун просто взял и проигнорировал это «вы», даже не попытавшись уточнить, к кому оно относилось. Донхо с Илаем… Что же, пора было приучить себя говорить «Донхо с Илаем» не морщась, и Хун искренне хотел забыть. Даже он заметил, что им хорошо вместе, и ни ревность, ни обида не заставили бы его – не в пример Сухену – мелко подличать, чтобы испортить парочке настроение. Хун просто сдался. Теперь он мог это сделать – признаться себе, что Илай был ему очень и очень небезразличен – и все стало намного проще. Осталось только отпустить. По чуть-чуть, потихоньку привыкнуть к тому, что его улыбки и:  
\- Хей, как дела? – теперь адресовались преимущественно Донхо. Хун чувствовал не ревность – когда после обеда Илай то ли обнял, то ли просто прислонился к Донхо, засунув ладонь в задний карман его джинсов – только потребность, наконец, хорошо затянуться горькой сигаретой и забыть все это к чертовой матери.   
Сухен, стоявший все это время в дверях коттеджа и слышавший весь этот разговор, только вздохнул – что же, у него был еще один план. Вот только надо ли ему вмешиваться? От размышлений его оторвал Илай, шепнувший у него над ухом:   
\- Ты опять ведешь себя, как скотина. Интересно, почему?   
\- Да? – Сухен хмыкнул и развернулся к Илаю. – Не пойти ли бы тебе со своими догадками куда подальше?   
\- Угу, - Илай в ответ качнул головой. – Только меня тебе не задеть, как Хуна, как ни старайся. Я невосприимчив к твоему яду.   
\- Какая жалость, - с наигранной грустью вздохнул Сухен.   
\- Ну почему… - Илай потянулся. – Вдруг это потому, что мое предназначение – вставить твои мозги на место.   
\- А сейчас они не на месте? – ядовито поинтересовался Сухен.   
\- Неа, - весело ответил Илай. – Помирись с ним. Я думаю, ему очень обидно, что ты опустил его у всех на глазах ни за что… Особенно после того, как ты носился с ним, когда умер…  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, - отмахнулся Сухен. – Если бы еще твоя задница тут не мешалась…  
\- Я-то при чем? – искренне удивился Илай.   
\- Ты и правда не понимаешь? – сузив глаза, спросил Сухен.   
\- Что не понимаешь? – переспросил Илай.   
\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Сухен. – Одни дурни вокруг. Отвали, сам разберусь.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Илай. – Только уж, пожалуйста, разберись, крутой ты наш парень, – челюсти сводит, когда вы друг на друга орете.   
Когда Илай ушел, Сухен почесал затылок и решил, что выбросит номер Илая с четверки на быстром наборе – просто из мести. Илай слишком хороший друг. 

Что всегда удивляло Сухена, так это то, что когда твой собственный мир расходится по швам, никто не обращает на это внимание. Остальные продолжают вести себя, как обычно, когда твоя личная планетка в этой вселенной переживает апокалипсис – один из основных законов мироздания. Помятуя это, равно как и то, что страдать на публику – не есть бон тон, Сухен до вечера бродил то по домику, то по окрестностям, пока в нем снова не созрела решимость упереться рогом, но объясниться кое с кем, даже если этого кое-кого придется связать, чтобы заставить выслушать.   
Сухену всего лишь нужен был предлог, чтобы усыпить внимание Хуна – надо было сделать что-то, чтобы Хун не послал его сразу после всего того, что он ему наговорил. Сухен в задумчивости добрел до машины и, открыв бардачок, разыскал в нем старую початую пачку сигарет – не то чтобы она оказалась там случайно, но и отрицать ее существование, спроси его кто-нибудь, Сухен бы не стал. Он даже с каким-то довольством погладил блестящий белый бок пачки, прихватил зажигалку и направился обратно к коттеджу.   
В гостевой комнате он нашел троицу Сонхен-Кисоп-Джесоп, увлеченно режущуюся в какую-то игрушку на экране телевизора, и подумал, что оно и к лучшему – вряд ли Хун зависал где-то в компании Илая и Донхо. Сухен догадливо направился на кухню – и нашел Хуна там, сидящим над кружкой с остывшим чаем и смотрящим в окно.   
\- Хей, Хун, - игривым тоном начал Сухен, - Хун-ни…  
Хун оторвался от кружки и посмотрел на него взглядом «Тебе мало было? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе по лицу заехал?», который Сухен храбро игнорировал, продолжив:   
\- Смотри, что у меня есть, - Сухен извлек мятую пачку из кармана и повертел перед Хуном.   
\- Ага, - скептически ответил Хун. – Как будто ты мне ее просто так отдашь. Там вообще сигареты или – вдруг – тротиловые палочки? Тебе же весло будет, если вдруг передо мной еще и взорвется что-нибудь?   
\- Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, - обиженно заявил Сухен. – Пачка в обмен на то, что ты меня выслушаешь, идет?   
\- Иди нахрен, - сказал Хун. – Вместе со своими сигаретами.   
Сухен подумал, что это фейл, и, убрав из голоса издевку, просто попросил:  
\- Ну что тебе стоит? Просто дай мне возможность объясниться.   
\- Ты про туман уже с утра поговорил, - напомнил Хун. – Я про погоду лучше в интернете почитаю, ага?   
\- Ну Хун, - взмолился Сухен. – Не будь таким, как я.   
\- А какой же ты? – насмешливо спросил Хун.   
\- Дерьмо, - с трудом выговорил Сухен, и ответ рассмешил Хуна. Он поднялся, сказал:  
\- Хорошо, - и Сухен выдохнул с облегчением. Но Хун, сделав шага два вперед, развернулся и протянул руку: - Моя пачка? Я не из-за твоего бреда согласился. Плати.  
Сухен неохотно протянул ему сигареты и хотел было шагнуть вон из кухни, когда заметил в зеркале на стене отражение коридора, ведущего в ванную и спальные комнаты – Илай опирался спиной на дверь ванной и тянул упирающегося Донхо на себя. Сухен оглянулся на Хуна, искренне надеясь, что он не заметил – но его ожидания не оправдались. Хун не мигая смотрел на то, как парочка целуется, а потом Илай затаскивает тихо смеющегося Донхо в ванную, запирая за ними дверь.   
\- Ну дела, - нервно сказал Сухен, на секунду представив, что это не Донхо и Илай, а он сам и…  
\- Да уж, - Хун напоказ безразлично почесал шею и шагнул на улицу.   
Когда они выбрались на крыльцо, снова почти осенний холодный ветер встряхнул волосы, и Сухен предложил:   
\- Пройдемся?   
Хун ответил:  
\- Почему нет? – настороженно косясь на увешанное блестящими звездами небо. Очевидно, рисунок белых точек на черном так привлек его, что Хун запнулся о ступеньку и слетел на землю.   
\- Это настолько неприятно тебе? – спросил Сухен, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Нет, - сухо оборвал Хун. – Я не девочка.   
\- Я рад, - честно сказал Сухен, хотя поведение Хуна и не соответствовало его словам.   
Они медленно прошли по дороге, ведущей к лесу, обогнув припаркованные машины, и Хун вдруг вспомнил, что у него в руке все еще зажата пачка. Он вытащил сигарету, поднес к губам и только тогда сообразил, что зажечь нечем.   
\- Черт, - выругался он, беспомощно взмахнув рукой.   
Сухен молча протянул ему зажигалку. Хун взял ее, вскользь успев подумать, что Сухен опять продумал все до мелочей – Сухен очевидно умнее и всегда был тем еще манипулятором. Просто до всей этой истории Сухен никогда не пытался в своих партиях разыграть его самого – Хун думал, что это потому, что Сухен относится к нему немножко по-другому, чем к остальным. Илая, например, он признавал кем-то вроде друга, но это не мешало ему отмачивать над ним грандиозные шутки – как в тот раз, когда он подсунул секретарше якобы приказ об увольнении Илая с обозначенной причиной «Недостойное офицера поведение», и Илай, припомнив все пьянки, пошел к шефу отделения осведомляться о том, в какой срок ему надо собрать вещички и испариться. О чем они там говорили, никому не известно, но Илай вышел из кабинета красный, как помидорина, а, пораскинув мозгами и сообразив, чьих рук этот розыгрыш дело, попытался придушить озорного трассолога… Хун щелкнул зажигалкой, еще раз порылся в памяти – и из связанного с Сухеном не нашел там ничего обидного. Только бесконечные чашки с кофе, появлявшиеся из ниоткуда, когда он валился с ног после ночи, проведенной в больнице, вдруг оплаченные счета, когда у него абсолютно не было на них денег, только рука Сухена на его плечах, когда ему хотелось перестать быть, глядя на белую мраморную плиту. Хун затянулся, выпустив в ночной воздух струю белого дыма, и еще раз подумал о том, что странно все это. И именно поэтому то, что Сухен никак не желал заткнуться и все продолжал этот разговор, глядя в небо сказав:   
\- Ты сам во всем виноват, - так неумолимо бесило Хуна. Как будто он сам себе придумал то, что чувствовал к Илаю. Как будто это сделало его кем-то вроде больного СПИДом, которого Сухен, всегда твердо помнивший о безопасном сексе, жалел с высоты своего опыта и осторожности. Впрочем, может быть, все оно именно так и было…  
\- В чем? – устало спросил Хун. – В том, что, мать его, влюбился в того, кто мне не ровня?   
Сухен бросил на него удивленный взгляд – вот еще, значит, как. Значит, Хун не просто боялся признаться, но еще и считал себя недостойным Илая? Сухен поджал губы, следя за растворяющимся в темноте сладковатым дымом, и упрямо продолжил:   
\- Ты заранее объявил себя проигравшим. Ты даже не пытался сделать что-нибудь, - Хуну казалось, что Сухен отчитывает его, как своих стажеров – загибая пальцы, железным тоном голоса, как гвоздями, приколачивает к позорной доске, чтобы недостатки были видны получше. – Твоя нерешительность настолько глупа, что начинаешь сомневаться, а действительно ли ты чувствуешь хоть что-то. Ты так трепетно оберегал свою чистую совесть, что мне кажется, что она для тебя дороже, чем все твои так называемые чувства.   
Хун стряхнул пепел и уставился себе под ноги – о да, в словах Сухена была одна сплошная правда… Вот только какого черта Сухен все пытается влезть с ней к нему под кожу? Хун, конечно, дурень – но не настолько же. Все эти взгляды в спину, то, как Сухен окунул его утром в лужу, а потом наорал за обедом, разговоры про туман. Вся рассыпанная мозаика слов и поступков Сухена вдруг начала складываться перед Хуном в понятный узор, и он поднял глаза на Сухена, опалив его горячив взглядом:   
\- Это ты мне говоришь? Черт побери, ТЫ – МНЕ?  
Тонкая клубящаяся струйка дыма, колыхаясь, плыла вверх, и Сухен подумал, что дожал – дожал Хуна. А заодно и самого себя прижал к стенке. Сухен без мыслей схватил Хуна за руку, обжегся о горячим угольком тлеющий кончик сигареты, выбросил ее вон – она вспыхнула в темноте обиженным светлячком – и сильно толкнул Хуна к ближайшему стволу. Хун впечатался лопатками в дерево и растерянно смотрел на Сухена – нет, ему не верилось, что его слова настолько задели Сухена, что он решил-таки с ним подраться. Возможно, поэтому он ничего не сделал, когда пальцы Сухена сжались в его волосах, а сам он, приблизившись вплотную, яростно выдохнул ему в лицо:   
\- Я могу и по-другому. Скажи, ты этого хотел? – Хуна встряхнули, и он ударился затылком о дерево.   
Хун все продолжал смотреть в черные, как само небо, глаза Сухена, сверкавшие отчаянной решимостью, и не понимал, чего «этого» – казалось, Сухен хотел бы в это самое мгновение расщепить Хуна на атомы и растворить в сыром летнем воздухе, скормив их своей ненависти. И Хун понял, как он ошибается, только когда Сухен наклонился к нему еще ближе и пробормотал:   
\- Хун… - а потом прижался губами.   
Вновь с запозданием до Хуна дошло, что это не просто прикосновение, а поцелуй – и он к нему был очевидно не готов. Хун дернулся всем телом, но Сухен, легко отскочив от него сантиметров на десять, тут же вернул свою позицию, притянув Хуна к себе за шею. Хун чувствовал его руку, пальцы, скользнувшие в волосы, настойчивые теплые губы – и по-прежнему не понимал, издевка это, сошел Сухен с ума или, не дай бог, все вообще по-настоящему.   
\- Су… хен, - пробормотал он, подняв руки, чтобы надавить на чужие плечи.   
Но внутри Сухена произошло короткое замыкание – и теперь нервы медленно горели, расплавленный пластик, которым он упаковывал свои неправильные чувства так долго, стекал с них вязкой раскаленной жижей, и Сухена проще было убить, чем заставить оторваться от этих пухлых губ, о которых он не позволял себе даже думать, вынудить разжать кулак, отпустив мягкие шелковые пряди волос, оттащить от ставосьмидесятисантиметрового тела, на которое он так любил незаметно смотреть и которое сейчас отчаянно извивалось, пытаясь освободиться от него. Сухен оторвал чужие руки, упиравшиеся ему в плечи, и, схватив за запястья, завел за спину, в очередной раз хорошо приложив Хуна спиной о ствол.   
\- Перестань упираться, - тихо попросил Сухен, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы на три секунды отпустить растревоженные уже губы.   
\- Слезь с меня, - прошипел Хун, выворачивая руки себе и Сухену. Но от помешавшегося Сухена невозможно было освободиться – нервное напряжение чертовски добавило ему сил, и Хун не мог его стряхнуть, как ни пытался, кажется, сделав только хуже – Сухен воспользовался тем, что Хуну без рук нечем было закрыться, и поцеловал его уже в шею, прижав грудью к дереву.   
Хун никогда не думал, что кто-либо вообще способен удержать его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обращаться с ним так, зажав в углу, как школьницу. Придавленный к стволу, он все продолжал вырываться, силясь хотя бы пнуть Сухена куда-нибудь, чувствуя, как горячие поцелуи тают на его шее, растекаясь чарующим теплом по коже, как от тела Сухена нагревается маленький кулончик на его груди и вплавляется внутрь, как горячий нож в желе. И когда Сухен вдруг, продолжая удерживать его руки за запястья, большими пальцами погладил ладони, Хун окончательно уверился в том, что Сухен не способен так шутить.   
Сухен не сразу сообразил, что Хун больше не вырывается – и осторожно отпустил его руки… которые так же осторожно поднялись, чтобы опуститься ему на пояс. Сухен благодарно пробормотал:  
\- Хун… - и снова поцеловал. Нежные губы мягко раскрылись в ответ, и Сухен сжал Хуна крепче, с головой погружаясь в поцелуй. Тепло чужого рта, наполненного горячим дыханием, так безумно вкусно контрастировало с прохладным ветром, облизывавшим голые плечи, что Сухен, решивший, что уже все можно, не думая забрался под майку Хуна, поднимая ее вверх. Он с явной одержимостью погладил поясницу, потом перебрался на живот, кончиками пальцев обводя твердые кубики мышц. Чувствовать Хуна было восхитительно приятно – так же, как смотреть в его темные кофейные глаза, никогда не прятавшие в коричневой густоте ни зависти, ни злости – только немного приятнее. Касаться теплой кожи, приходя в восторг от того, что теперь можно – позволить отпустить ревность и обожание, утонув в сумасшествии летней ночи, понимая, что Хун, наконец, разглядел в нем того, кем Сухен всегда хотел быть.   
Когда воздуха стало совсем не хватать, а Сухен добрался под майкой до его груди, задев сосочек, Хун рассмеялся и остановил Сухена:  
\- Ну хватит, хватит. Тебе прямо все и сразу.   
Сухен послушно убрал руки и сказал:  
\- Могу и подождать.   
Хун сосредоточенно посмотрел куда-то за плечо Сухена в светящуюся огнями коттеджа темноту и спросил:   
\- И как мне это понимать?   
Сухен не думал, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Прямо, Хун. Прямо, - Хун посмотрел на него, и Сухен твердо продолжил: - Ты мне нравишься. И я не собираюсь больше это прятать. Хватит, набегались.   
\- Да уж, - согласился Хун. – Достаточно, - Хун извлек теперь уже совсем мятую пачку из кармана и вытащил сигарету, усмехнувшись: – Белый фильтр, Сухен, как на тебя похоже… Почему ты мне не сказал?   
\- Потому же, почему ты не сказал Илаю, - ответил Сухен. Хун щелкнул зажигалкой, и Сухен, поморщившись, отобрал у него сигарету вместе с пачкой, выбросив в темноту, под деревья. – Завязывай с этим.   
Хун сжал ладонь в кулак, прогоняя воспоминание о проехавшихся по ней пальцах Сухена, и, помолчав, сказал:  
\- Значит, ты и в самом деле серьезно…  
\- Да, - снова подтвердил Сухен.   
\- Даже странно, - признался Хун. – Я не замечал до сегодняшнего дня.   
\- Ты дурень, я тебе уже говорил, - усмехнулся Сухен.   
Хун качнул головой, соглашаясь – что с него взять, приходилось признавать, что он и впрямь не самый догадливый человек в их компании.   
\- Но… - начал Хун. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебе ничего обещать?   
\- Я не тороплю, - ответил Сухен, по-своему перекроив смысл вопроса.  
\- Тогда… пойдем обратно?   
\- Пойдем.   
Утром Сухен считал, что этот день мог быть самым неудачным в его жизни. Шагая по мягкой земле, выстеленной черными тенями, он не перестал думать о нем, как о неудачном – просто это стало неважным, когда он смог переступить через те тысячи «но» и «нельзя», которые отделяли его от Хуна утром. Он сделал все, что мог – теперь ему осталось только доверять Хуну. 

\- Понеде-е-ельник, - уныло протянул Сонехен, дуя на чашку с кофе.   
\- Понедельник, - весело сказал Кисоп, ткнув его под бок. – А знаешь, что в нем самое веселое?   
\- А, в нем еще и веселое есть? – не без скепсиса поинтересовался Сонхен.   
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Кисоп. – Твоя унылая физиономия.   
Кисоп быстро наклонился и клюнул губами в щеку Сонхена – и тот, к удивлению остальных, не залился краской, как обычно, а слегка улыбнулся, став похожим на самого себя – вечно жизнерадостного и сияющего, как начищенный котелок.   
\- Неплохие выходные, - загадочно промурлыкал Джесоп, косясь на это двойное сияние справа.   
\- Не могу не согласиться, - подмигнул Илай, украдкой сжав пальцы Донхо под столом.   
Донхо поперхнулся, закашлялся – и Илай заботливо треснул ему по спине. Донхо согнуло еще сильнее, и он поднял вверх руки, весьма правдоподобно заверяя Илая, что ему нормально и не надо так больше делать – лучше подавиться, чем умереть со сломанным позвоночником.   
Сухен, делая глоток из своей чашки, подумал, что Донхо придется привыкнуть к таким шуткам – а может быть, Илай специально это делает, чтобы научить слишком мягкого Донхо быть чуточку сильнее. Сухен усмехнулся и посмотрел на Хуна – тот сидел в углу и ковырялся в своей тарелке, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на происходящее за столом.   
«Как ребенок», - подумал Сухен, против воли почувствовав поднимающуюся внутри теплую волну – черт побери, именно из-за этой наивности и детской непосредственности он и обратил внимание на Хуна… много-много месяцев назад.  
\- Ну все, - скомандовал Сухен, споласкивая чашку под краном, - пора домой. 

Сухен еще раз осмотрел коттедж перед тем, как запереть дверь – шутки шутками, а тот тип, у которого он одолжил ключи, и впрямь был параноиком насчет чистоты и порядка. Но, к большому удовольствию Сухена, ничто, на первый взгляд, не говорило о том, что они провели здесь три дня, успев напиться, подраться, поссориться и помириться. Насыщенный выходные, ничего не скажешь…  
Сухен спустился с крыльца, остановившись у своей машины. Джесоп, Сонхен и Кисоп складывали сумки в багажник, привычно переругиваясь, а Хун, улыбаясь, говорил о чем-то с Илаем и Донхо, стоя рядом с огромным универсалом.   
\- Дурень, - в сердцах высказался Сухен.   
Сухен открыл дверь и забрался на водительское сиденье, мысленно желая Хуну истлеть в пепел и развеяться по ветру. Вчера ему казалось, что все возможно, что все просто и понятно… Да вот, оказывается, и нет. Сухен мог простить Хуну сотни вещей, но никак не глупость. Что же, если его больше устраивает компания Илая и Донхо, он не будет возражать. Сухен раздраженно повернул ключ, включив двигатель – когда дверца с пассажирской стороны распахнулась и веселый Хун забрался на сиденье:  
\- Ты же не собирался меня оставить?   
\- Ты так мило им улыбался, что я подумал, что мое общество тебе не по душе, - ядовито ответил Сухен.   
Хун фыркнул:   
\- Да ты еще и ревнивый, оказывается.   
\- Как сам дьявол, - заверил Сухен, разворачивая машину. Он бы для профилактики еще похмурил брови с час или полтора, но насмешливый взгляд темных под кофе глаз неизбежно плавил его раздражение, и предательская улыбка нарисовалась на его губах, когда он пробурчал: - Где этот придурок учился парковаться?   
Универсал Илая стоял поперек дороги, перекрывая выезд, и Сухен нервно просигналил пару раз, призывая Илая пошевеливаться. Но вместо каких-либо адекватных действий в ответ на его раздражение огромная машина вдруг зазвучала тяжелыми динамиками, а из окна высунулась рука с поднятым средним пальцем.   
\- Зря ты над ним три дня издевался, - услужливо заметил Хун. – И в грязь его не надо было макать, и мячиком бить, и на бревне одного оставлять.   
\- Знаю, - рявкнул Сухен, барабаня пальцами по рулю. – Ох и пошучу я еще над тобой… И придумаю что-нибудь поинтереснее липового увольнения, будь уверен.  
Хун почесал кончик носа и сострадательно пробормотал:   
\- Бедный Илай…  
Универсал впереди, наконец, мигнул габаритами и тяжело выехал на дорогу, поднимая за собой облако пыли.


	5. Lucky sevens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60-70-е, закрытая школа, пять парней, которых недоразумение собрало вместе ради великой цели - зажигать так же, как треки с пиратского радио, которое они слушают по ночам.   
> Великолепной эпохе беспутного, отвязного, гомосексуального глэма и юношеской вере в будущее, от которой слезу вышибает, - посвящается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это доест мои мозги. Влияние г-на Молко и группы Плейсибо, а также "Velvet goldmine", "Like minds", "Dead poet's society" неотрицаемо.  
> Саундтрек - кавер-альбом Placebo.   
> Мрак и отчаяние - от Dir en grey.  
> Tainted love - кавер Менсона.  
> Pomegranate - Dir en grey  
> Light of a firefly: Dir en grey - Hotarubi

CHAPTER#1 Daddy cool

Илай ненавидел август. Потому что ненавидел учебу, школы и толпы сверстников, которые обычно начинали бегать по школе, приветствуя друг друга после каникул, щебетать о том, как скучали, обсуждать учителей и мило кланяться им в коридорах, хрустя новой формой. Свой последний учебный год он проведет в закрытой частной школе, куда устроил его дядя от греха подальше, и сейчас, проходя по коридорам с большим чемоданом, он думает, что эта школа ничем не отличается от его предыдущей: то же гуденье всполошенного роя и возня, совершенно не соответствующая возрасту.   
Илай не самый общительный парень на самом деле, поэтому, раскланявшись с директором, он пошел искать отведенную ему комнату, а после обеда собирался осмотреть окрестности – по крайней мере в тех масштабах, в которых это не запрещалось уставом, который в этой школе был по-имперски строг и максимально ограничивал контакты учеников с внешним миром.   
Тушеная с овощами капуста не прибавила ему хорошего настроения, и он, лениво поцепляв содержимое тарелки и из-под челки поразглядывав народ в столовой, надел одежду попроще и хлопнул дверью пансионата, выбрав наугад тропинку, ведущую в лес. Идти долго не пришлось – границы дозволенного ученикам ограничивал не только устав, но и высокая каменная стена, тянувшаяся по всему периметру. Илай брел вдоль нее, пока не наткнулся на дерево, которое ему чем-то приглянулось, а потом свалился под него на траву и закрыл глаза. Он ненавидел август и школу. Если бы не школа, он бы торчал сейчас на ферме своего дяди, возился с лошадями, купался в озере, перемигивался с симпатичной служаночкой… Чертова школа. 

Джесоп уныло чесал затылок, разглядывая пыльный музыкальный кабинет. Директор сказал ему, что в этом году клуба, скорее всего, не будет, потому что из участников остался один он – те ребята, с которыми он играл в прошлом году, выпустились, а охотников бренчать на гитаре что-то больше не наблюдалось. Директор сказал, что если он, Джесоп, найдет хотя бы шесть человек, чтобы сформировать группу, то ключ от этого помещения, вместе со всеми инструментами, перейдет к нему. Ну а на нет и суда нет.   
Поэтому Джесоп чесал затылок с такой интенсивностью, словно хотел помассировать мозги: нет, Кисопа он, конечно, уговорит (взяток сигаретами еще никто не отменял), но где найти еще четверых придурков, которые смогли бы хотя бы делать вид, что умеют петь или играть?   
Джесоп осторожно коснулся струн гитары и вздохнул. Музыку он любил больше всего на свете, и если понадобится, он и клоунов найдет, лишь бы была возможность играть. Звук потревоженных струн замер где-то в тяжелых шторах, и Джесоп вышел из зала, запирая дверь на ключ: слишком много забот для первого дня – еще успеется.   
Солнце жарило нещадно для конца августа, и Джесоп щурился, переходя двор, чтобы добраться до столовой. И он совершенно не собирался обращать внимание на собравшуюся вокруг скамейки компанию… если бы чей-то очень мальчишеский голос не бросил громко:  
\- Отвали! Что я тебе сделал!  
Джесопу пришлось подойти ближе. Не то чтобы он подвизался быть Робин Гудом и защищать оскорбленных… Хотя нет, именно на это он и подвизался, согласившись стать старостой потока выпускного класса.   
На скамейке сидело нечто, напоминающее удивительно юной физиономией взбешенного бельчонка, и лупило книжкой по рукам парня постарше, который пытался не то пощекотать его, не то вывернуть карманы.   
\- Отстань, сказал! Нет у меня жвачки! И денег тоже нет!   
\- Ну дай хотя бы пощекотать! Ты такой миленький. Новенький, да?   
\- Отвали-и-и, - разъяренный зверек протянул жалобно, когда книжку у него из рук вырвали.   
\- Хей! – гаркнул Джесоп.   
Толпа мелких хулиганчиков как по команде развернулась к нему.   
\- Э-э-э… Джесс, мы просто с малышом познакомиться хотели.   
Джесоп спорить не стал. Ему вообще было лень тратить слова на эту разбойную мелочь из класса помладше, и он просто уставился на них, так что те быстро сообразили, что им умнее всего будет ретироваться. Джесоп нагнулся, поднял книгу и протянул ее мальчишке, который все еще пугливо жался к краю скамейки, видимо воображая, что здоровенный Джесоп вряд ли лучше шайки мелких оболтусов. Джесоп стоял молча, держа книгу в вытянутой руке, и мальчишка наконец сообразил взять ее.   
Джесоп пожал плечами и развернулся – в столовую он и так опоздал из-за этих засранцев.   
А мальчишка торопливо поднялся со скамейки, отчего-то покраснел, а потом и вовсе поднялся на носочки, видимо полагая, что его так будет лучше слышно, и прокричал в спину удаляющегося Джесопа:   
\- Донхо. Меня зовут Донхо. 

Сонхен прошествовал от парадного крыльца до своей комнаты, как кинозвезда, чувствуя себя Моисеем, перед которым расступаются воды – суетливая шумная мелкотня жалась к стенам, восторженно косясь на его укладку (бриолина он не пожалел, полчаса с утра потратив, чтобы зализать свою челку назад, как у любимых киноактеров) и белоснежный пиджак, под которым виднелась модная в сезоне тельняшка в полоску. Что поделать, Сонхен любил, когда при взгляде на него у народа челюсти падали на пол…   
Что его не удивило, когда он открыл дверь своей комнаты, так это запах табака – он даже успел соскучиться по нему. Кисоп стоял у подоконника, стряхивая пепел за окно:   
\- Ты сегодня рано, - сказал лениво, как будто они не расставались на все лето.   
Только Кисоп во всем пансионате умудрялся так беззастенчиво нарушать устав. Отучить его курить на территории школы не смогли ни родители, ни постоянные вызовы к директору, ни наказания. Даже Сонхен не знал, где он брал сигареты, но они у Кисопа не переводились – это факт. Так что в конце концов даже администрация школы плюнула на это дело (и ведь как не плюнешь, с такими-то, как у Кисопа, родственниками), решив что один малолетний фрик в образе плохого парня репутации учебного заведения не навредит. Впрочем, Сонхен думал, что директор и учителя просто не знают, насколько плохой парень Кисоп популярен у младших учеников и насколько они втайне все хотят быть похожими на этого томного героя с вечно прикрытыми ресницами и тлеющей в пальцах сигаретой. Даже Сонхен хотел бы – не устраивай его так собственный образ.   
\- Как раз к обеду, разве нет? – Сонхен тоже не горел желанием кидаться своему соседу по комнате на шею. Они оба знали, что этот сомнительный обмен приветствиями значит на самом деле: они рады друг друга видеть, но свое достоинство дороже, поэтому…  
\- Ну пошли тогда, - Кисоп выбросил окурок за окно. – Есть хочется. 

Илай проспал ужин. Он заснул под деревом, вспоминая свое беззаботное и увы ставшее с сегодняшнего дня прошлым время на ферме дяди, и когда разлепил глаза, небо уже потемнело. Илай потянулся, чертыхнулся про себя, обещая себе больше никогда не спать на земле, и лениво поволокся обратно. К его приятному удивлению его комната все еще не была занята, и он с чистой совестью отравился в душ. Вернувшись в комнату, он с тоской обнаружил, что заняться совсем нечем и спать не хочется – еще бы, он полдня проспал, как крестьянский сын, на зеленой ниве. Поэтому Илай натянул куртку и пошел разглядывать свою новую альма матер, надеясь, что не получит по шее за шатание по корпусу в темноте. Насколько он понял, охотников погулять по кампусу после отбоя не было в принципе, и он в гордом одиночестве прошелся по библиотеке, заглянул в пустые классы, а потом повернул к лестнице… и чуть не запнулся о протянутый шнур, который петлял по ступенькам вверх, теряясь в темноте. Из чистого любопытства Илай решил выяснить, куда ведет эта штука, и поднялся по лестнице – лестница, по всей видимости, вела на крышу, а из-за двери слышались приглушенные звуки. Черт возьми, это было радио. Радио – в этой глуши?   
Илай толкнул дверь и столкнулся взглядом с тощим высоким парнем, который крутил ручку приемника, чертыхаясь:   
\- Ничерта не слышно…  
\- Э… привет, - счел разумным поздороваться Илай.   
\- О, новенький, да? – раздалось сбоку, и Илай к своему удивлению обнаружил второго не менее высокого и тощего парня, который лежал на бетонном полу крыши, пуская в темное небо выдохи серого дыма. Илай вообще не думал, что можно курить лежа… что можно курить в школе.  
\- А разве тут можно?.. – начал он, кивнув на продолжающего безразлично затягиваться дымом парня.   
Тот, который сидел у приемника, только пожал плечами:   
\- Заведи себе такую родню, как у него, тоже будет можно…  
\- Иди в задницу, - лениво отозвался второй, а потом кивнул Илаю: – А я тебя еще в обед заметил.  
Первый оглядел Илая и хмыкнул:   
\- Такого пропустишь, как же… - и почти про себя добавил: - мешки что ли таскал, такой здоровый…  
Илай начал думать, что эти двое ему понравятся.   
\- Я Илай, - сказал он, протягивая руку.   
\- Джесоп, - крепко сжал его руку парень у приемника. – Можно Джесс.   
\- Кисоп, - пожатие второго было флегматичным и каким-то наплевательским. – А с виду на американца не похож, - добавил он, вглядываясь в лицо Илая.   
\- Мой отчим американец, я с ним жил пару лет, - привычно объяснил Илай свое странное имя. – Не помешаю?   
\- Не, присаживайся, - Джесоп пододвинулся. – Только стульев мягких еще не подвезли.   
Кисоп хмыкнул:   
\- Бедная задница…  
\- А сосед твой где? – поинтересовался Джесоп.   
\- Дрыхнет. Принцесса сказала, что перелет ее утомил…  
Внезапно шуршание приемника вновь стало похожим на звук гитары.   
\- Е-е-е… - протянул радостный Джесоп. – Я нашел ее.   
\- Daddy, daddy co-o-o-ol, - напел Кисоп с какой-то неимоверно пошлой интонацией, а Джесоп вытянулся на полу, принявшись отстукивать мелодию кроссовкой.   
\- Черт, вот по этому я скучал.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Кисоп, разглядывая небо перед глазами.   
А Илай напряженно вслушивался в тихий звук радио, который часто прерывался помехами: он не узнавал мелодию, он вообще давно не слышал такого…  
\- Что это? – спросил он наконец.   
\- «Карина». Пиратское радио, - пояснил Джесоп. – Нравится?   
\- Да, - рассеянно кивнул Илай. А потом добавил увереннее: - Нравится.   
Может быть, эта частная школа не так уж и плоха?   
\- Диско, фолк, рок, глэм – они ставят все. Обожаю их, - признался Джесоп.   
\- Он вообще по музыке тащится, не обращай на него внимания, псих просто, - кивнул Кисоп. – Вот сейчас он у тебя спросит… Впрочем, чего это я, вперед, Джесоп, фас, жертвенное мясо само нашло тебя. Может он согласится для тебя хотя бы рот пооткрывать.   
Илай ни черта не понял и уставился на Джесопа.   
\- Я просто хотел спросить, может ты играешь на чем-то? – поинтересовался Джесоп, и его глаза уже блестели, как у охотника.   
Илай засмеялся.   
\- Разве что на барабанах, - ответил в шутку. Он палочки-то держал в руках пару раз в доме отчима в Америке.   
\- Тебя послала мне судьба, - заявил Джесоп, а откуда-то справа донеслось:   
\- Бла-бла-бла…  
\- Будешь нашим барабанщиком! – уверенно сказал Джесоп, хлопнув Илая по плечу. – Ведь будешь же?   
\- Э-э-э… - протянул Илай. – Как бы помягче выразиться, я полный… я не принесу вам успеха.   
\- Не в успехе дело, - хмыкнул Кисоп, поворачиваясь. – Из меня тоже гитарист, как из Джесопа маленькая фея, - тычок в бок очевидно намекнул, что Джесоп думает об этом сравнении. – Просто тут либо плавание, либо актерская игра, либо музыка. Соглашайся?   
\- Э-э-э, - снова затянул Илай. – А футбол где? Борьба? Не знаю там, на лошадках покататься?   
Как-то не хотелось даже в мыслях представлять свою задницу в одних плавках. Да и на сцене проникновенные рожи корчить – тоже.   
\- Там же, где отдельные комнаты, подъем в десять и поездки в кино с барышнями каждое воскресенье – у тебя в мечтах, - отозвался Джесоп.   
\- Э-э-э, - уже не ново начал Илай. – Ну тогда вы меня вынудили, - Илай вытянулся напротив Кисопа, разглядывая небо, чувствуя, как бетонный пол приятно холодит спину, а по лицу ласково пробегает ночной ветер конца лета.   
\- Daddy, daddy co-o-o-ol, - на два голоса раздалось рядом. 

***

Содержимое подноса, выданного ему на завтрак, Илая снова безмерно огорчило (а он так-то не ужинал, стоит заметить), так что он безмерно обрадовался, когда его окликнули, и Джесоп помахал ему рукой, приглашая за их столик.   
\- Хой, а это еще кто? – манерно отставив пальчик на руке, которой он держал стакан, поинтересовался незнакомый Илаю член придурочной банды, как он вчера обозвал любителей ночного радио.   
\- Джесс нам барабанщика надыбал, - пояснил Кисоп.   
\- А, это многое объясняет, - отозвался манерный парень.  
\- Ну я не совсем барабанщик… - снова начал объясняться Илай.  
\- Я же сказал, если это Джесс кого-то нашел, вопросы отпадают, - оборвало ехидное создание, и Илай надул губы, опускаясь на стул.   
Но ехидный парень, видимо, не был таким уж засранцем. Он положил вилку на стол (с непередаваемым изяществом, даже Илая проняло) и протянул руку:   
\- Сонхен. Можно Кевин.   
\- Ке-е-е-вин, - Джесоп и Кисоп передразнили синхронно («Не раз репетировали», - подумал Илай).  
Илай пожал протянутую ладонь, а Кисоп отставил вилку и прикрыл глаза:   
\- Кевин, звезда местного разлива, прошу любить и жаловать… Я очень долго жил в Америке, превосходно говорю на английском, и обож-ж-жаю, когда меня обож-ж-жают…  
\- Заткнись, - Сонхен пнул его под столом, а потом повернулся к Илаю: - Но в общем-то он прав.  
«Я попал в ад, - подумал Илай, - с манерными чертями».  
Илай от нечего делать (содержимое своего подноса он признал недостойным внимания, как впрочем и его соседи, принявшись за яблоко) разглядывал своих новых соседей. Джесопа нельзя было назвать очаровашкой, но что-то в нем было определенно мужественное, как в самом Илае, а в глазах горел приятный энергичный огонек. Кисоп был его противоположностью, скорее, никогда нельзя было сказать, на что он смотрит из-под своих вечно прикрытых ресниц, а манерами и телосложением он напоминал Илаю угря – ленивый, гибкий, неторопливый, прохладный и… хитрый где-то в глубине, очень внимательный… и может быть нервный. Сонхен же был просто звездой. Впрочем, Илай заметил, что его звездность не работала против Джесопа и Кисопа, и это заставляло считать его нормальным парнем. Хотя бы иногда.  
\- Джесс, а Джесс… - начал Кисоп.   
\- А? – отозвался тот, оторвавшись от стакана.   
\- Вот у тебя теперь есть два гитариста и барабанщик, а петь-то кто будет? Ты сам орешь как мартовский кот, у меня… ну у меня легкие прокуренные… Илай?   
\- Не-не-не, - Илай быстро покачал головой. – Эта идея еще хуже, чем с барабанами.   
\- Ох, - вздохнул Джесоп, разглядывая столовую, - я даже не знаю, кто меня не пошлет с таким интимным предложением.   
Сонхен заржал в кулак. И Кисоп наклонил голову, рассматривая его.   
\- Джесс, а Джесс, а попроси Сонхена петь?   
\- Чего? – Сонхен даже вилкой взмахнул от неожиданности.   
\- Он умеет, я-то знаю, - заверил Кисоп, - третий год его вой слушаю.   
Глаза Джесопа снова загорелись.   
\- Сонхе-е-ен, - протянул он, - детка…  
\- Я тебе не детка! – заявил Сонхен.   
\- А мы будем звать тебя Кевином, - Джесоп сделал масляные глазки.   
\- Ну посуди сам, - начал Кисоп, тут либо плавание, либо актерская игра…  
Илай подумал, что где-то он это уже слышал.   
\- Ты вроде не эксгибиционист задницей перед нашим тренером вертеть…  
\- Этот старый педофил никогда не внушал мне доверия, - влез Джесоп.   
\- Тебе остается только театр. Опять будешь баб играть?   
\- Джульетта от тебя, конечно, супер, но тот прошлогодний поцелуй с Мино… фу… - не отставал Джесоп.   
Илаю показалось, что укладка на Сонхене начала корежиться.   
\- Вашу мать, - с чувством сказал Сонхен, - я согласен.   
\- Дай пять, - сказал Джесоп, через стол хлопая по ладони Кисопа.

К вечеру под чутким руководством Джесопа они закончили уборку в музыкальном кабинете. Впрочем, справедливости ради надо заметить, что работали они с Джесопом, Сонхен ныл, что не умеет петь и вытирал пыль, обняв гитару, а Кисоп косился на него, курил и хмыкал.   
\- Фууух, - Джесоп приземлился на стул. – Наконец-то закончили, - и одарил выразительным взглядом Кисопа и Сонхена, которые только переглянулись и пожали плечами.   
\- А что, ты лидер, весь груз, - Кисоп выделил слово, а Сонхен прыснул в кулак, - на тебе.   
Илаю показалось, что эти двое понимают друг друга без слов.   
\- Да понял я, понял, - огрызнулся Джесоп, - что ты лентяй.   
\- Да я и не спорю, - потянулся Кисоп. – Слушай, а как наш бойз бэнд называется? А то, понимаешь, я гитарист – а хрен его знает где.   
\- Не знаю, - ответил Джесоп, выковыривая из шкафа радио и включая его в розетку. – Вот и подумай.   
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Кисоп.   
\- Сонхен? Илай? Предложения? – Джесоп повернулся к оставшимся членам пока не имеющей названия группы.   
\- Дегенераты? – невинным голосом предложил Сонхен.   
\- Понятно, - отозвался Джесоп.   
\- Хы-е-е-э-е… - Илая корчило от напряжения, но фантазия отказывалась вносить предложения. – Лаки севенс? – выпалил Илай то, что прозвучало из динамиков включившегося радио.   
\- Ничего, что нас четверо? – поинтересовался Джесоп.   
\- А мне нравится, - высказался откуда-то из-за угла Кисоп. А потом развел руки, будто перед ним была надпись: - Lucky sevens… fabulous four-piece Korean boys band… Слушай, ты дверь закрыл?   
\- Закрыл, - рассеянно ответил Джесоп, видимо потопленный в тумане будущей славы нарисованной Кисопом картинкой. – А хрен с вами, лаки свенс так лаки свенс.   
\- Севенс, - Сонхен решил вступиться за честь родного языка.   
\- А я о чем? – спросил Джесоп.   
Илай готов был кататься по полу и корчиться от смеха в коликах.   
Джесоп устроился на сцене, принявшись настраивать гитару.  
\- Палочки на барабане, чего ждешь? – бросил Илаю.   
Стучать по тарелкам Илай не торопился, предоставив право опозориться для начала гитаристам. Но Джесоп и Кисоп довольно уверенно проиграли припев Daddy cool под ленивое насвистывание Сонхена, и Илаю даже на мгновение показалось, что у них есть будущее… если он, конечно, вспомнит, по каким тарелкам шлепать палками.   
\- Ф-ф-ак, - прошиел Кисоп, а потом положил гитару и под тремя недоуменными взглядами приложил палец к губам, на носках направившись к двери. Сама дверь была закрыта небольшим выступом – за стеной прятали инструменты – и вот в тень этого выступа Кисоп и нырнул рукой. Судя по взвизгнувшему:   
\- Ай-яй-яй-яй, - кого-то он все-таки поймал.   
\- Нюх у тебя, как у собаки, - прокомментировал Сонхен.   
\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Кисоп, за шкирку волоча за собой упирающееся нечто, - шпион – профессия опасная, - Кисоп состроил угрожающую физиономию и приблизил лицо к беличьей мордашке своей жертвы.   
\- Я-я-я… я не шпионил! – выпалил вражеский агент, - я просто стоял слушал.   
Джесоп к своему удивлению узнал звонкий голос:  
\- Эй, Кисоп, отпусти его… я его знаю. Донхо, кажется?   
Тушка Донхо выпала из разжатых пальцев Кисопа, стукнувшись об пол. Парнишка, чем-то неуловимо напоминавший зверька, как казалось Илаю, отряхнулся, возвращая себе беличье достоинство – игнорируя ухмыляющегося Кисопа, который опирался спиной о стену и, скрестив руки на груди, разглядывал маленькое недоразумение.   
\- Я… - начал он смущенно, - я хотел спасибо сказать.  
Парнишка подошел к Джесопу и протянул ему плитку шоколада.   
\- Извини, если помешал, - он опустил упаковку на сцену, рядом с рукой Джесопа, и развернулся к двери. От одного взгляда на его несчастную ссутулившуюся спину першить в горле начало даже у Сонхена.   
\- Эй! Эй, мелкий, - окликнул его Джесоп, когда тот был уже у самой двери. – Играть на чем-нибудь умеешь?   
\- Ну… - беличья мордочка дернулась, - на пианино.   
\- А петь? – как-то слишком радостно вклинился Сонхен.   
\- Ну… могу наверно, - не без подозрительного бормотания отозвался Донхо.  
Кисоп откашлялся:   
\- Прошу прощения, господа: five-piece fabulous Korean boys-band “Lucky sevens”…

 

CHAPTER#2 I'm crazy like a fool

Кажется, Илай начинает привыкать завтракать яблоками. Когда они, как четыре вампира, уныло высасывают сок из розовых яблок, Сонхен оживляется:   
\- А мне сорока наболтала, что сегодня новенький приезжает.   
\- Пф-ф-ф-ф, - фыркает Кисоп. – Здесь становится тесно, я планирую переехать…  
\- Вали, - отзывается Сонхен, - ты задолбал уже со своими сигаретами.   
\- Мой дворец еще не достроили, детка… - лениво отвечает Кисоп.   
\- Да ладно вам, - вступается за еще не прибывшего новенького Джесоп, а потом мечтательно прикрывает глаза: - Вдруг у него просто волшебный голос…  
\- А, ну да, - замечает Илай. – Тебе нужен шестой. Иначе мы все пойдем в бассейн?   
\- Не шути так, детка, - отвечает Кисоп, - ты не видел нашего тренера.   
\- Он педофил, я тебе точно говорю, - закатывает глаза Джесоп. 

\- Подъем, подъем, парни, - энергичный Джесоп тыкает под ребра. – Там у ворот чуть ли не роллс ройс остановился.   
\- Эй, я хочу на это посмотреть, - Сонхен подрывается с кровати.   
\- Пойдем, детка, я приготовил для нас вип-ложу, - Кисоп оставляет зажигалку на подоконнике и с достоинством направляется к двери.   
Илай с усмешкой идет следом.   
Кисоп приводит их к окну на втором этаже, из которого хорошо видно двор. Большая блестящая машина вальяжно подкатывает к крыльцу, и спустя минуту из дверей появляется парень в солнечных очках, светлом летнем костюме и вызывающе зеленой рубашке под ним. Машина отъезжает, парень перехватывает поудобнее ручку красивого и явно дорогого чемодана, снимает очки…  
\- Вот это сучка, - с восторгом выдыхает Кисоп откуда-то справа.   
\- Да уж, - отзывается Джесоп.   
И Илай не может с ними не согласиться: лицо у парня красивое и очень высокомерное. Нет, даже не так: о-о-очень высокомерное. Наверно, все дело в скулах и губах, но Илай готов поклясться, что столько пафоса еще в жизни не видел.   
\- Хей, Сонхен, да он тебя переплюнет. Ты у нас больше не будешь самым манерным старшеклассником, - поддразнивает Кисоп.   
\- Вот еще, - скрипит зубами Сонхен. – Какие у него отвратительные очки.   
Губы незнакомца едва шевелятся, а потом растягиваются в похабной усмешке.   
\- О, название прочитал, - комментирует Кисоп.  
\- Да уж, я тоже от этих «Благообразных юношей» долго отходил, - смеется Илай.   
\- Твою ж мать, - говорит Джесоп, - он еще и высокий, как каланча. Что за…  
\- А по-моему нормальный, - честно говорит Илай, и все трое с подозрением смотрят на него. 

Время обеда они пропускают, проторчав в музыкальном кабинете. Им с грехом пополам удается справиться с инструментами и перестать материть друг друга, когда кто-то из них лажает и приходится начинать играть заново. Илаю достается много язвительных насмешек от Кисопа и пара ободряющих взглядов от Джесопа, Сонхен не может наиграться с бубном, приставая к мелкому Донхо и заставляя его краснеть и в сотый раз повторять, что «на бубне он не умеет».   
\- Я тебе сейчас сам этим бубном вдарю, - предупреждает Джесоп, робингудовское сердце которого не перестает тянуться защищать малыша, - если не споешь нормально.   
Сонхен перемигивается с Кисопом и делает серьезное лицо. Они пробуют сыграть вчерашнюю Daddy cool, и Илай даже умудряется попадать по нужным барабанам… изредка. В основном он слушает ребят, которые как-то странно и выразительно меняются в лучшую (дважды подчеркнуто) сторону: гитары Джесопа настроены (или не настроены, он не может сказать) так, что звук получается густым и шумным, они оба с Кисопом играют увлеченно, топая кедами в ритм. Сонхен поет… не поразительно, но с какой-то очень подходящей этой песне игривой стервозностью, а Донхо… мило стучит бубном, с восхищением наблюдая за троицей, как и Илай.   
\- Что-то наш daddy совсем не cool, - честно признается Кисоп, снимая гитару.   
\- Пф-ф-ф… есть пошли, а то и ужин пропустим, - Сонхен давно уже у дверей.   
Они увлеченно уплетают то, что бог в лице повара послал на ужин, когда Джесоп, сидящий лицом к дверям, подает голос:   
\- О, королева бала явилась…  
Илай с Сонхеном синхронно оборачиваются, а Кисоп задумчиво тянет:   
\- Илай, а Илай, а вот скажи мне, кто из старшеклассников, кроме тебя, живет один в комнате?   
Илай, до этого разглядывавший полосатый свитер нового обитателя «Благообразных юношей», давится едой:   
\- Ты что… ты хочешь сказать, что вот это вот, - он тыкает вилкой в парня, стоящего в очереди у раздачи, - ко мне жить?  
Илаю все меньше нравится это полосатое высокомерие, вышагивающее по проходу с настолько высоко поднятой головой, что Сонхен комментирует:   
\- И как не падает?   
\- О боже мой… - Илай утыкается носом в тарелку.   
\- О боже твой, - отвечает Кисоп, продолжая с любопытством разглядывать новенького, - он идет сюда.   
Парень присаживается за их стол, не удостаивая их даже взглядом, и принимается за обед. Но Кисопу, очевидно, это не дает спокойно жить.   
\- Эй! – зовет он, и когда парень поднимает на него выразительные глаза «чего надо?», Кисоп ни мало не смущаясь просит: - Соль! Соль передай, пожалуйста.   
Парень переставляет солонку на двадцать сантиметров по столу в направлении Кисопа, случайно при этом задевая локтем стакан Илая, сок из которого выплескивается ему в тарелку.   
\- Осторожнее! – раздраженно бросает Илай, но парень и ухом не ведет. – Извиниться не хочешь?   
\- Перебьешься, - отвечает новичок, и голос у него такой, что Джесоп давно бы начал бурный процесс слюноотделения, если бы не холод в голосе, заставивший всех напрячься.   
\- А ты не слишком наглый? – Илай обычно спокойный парень, он бы и слова не сказал, если бы Его Высочество Высокомерие соизволило просто извиниться, а так… он почувствовал себя быком, перед которым махнули красной тряпкой.   
\- Для тебя в самый раз, - заявил нахал.   
\- Ты оскорбляешь меня уже второй раз, - напоминает Илай.   
\- Хочешь третий? – новенький поднимает на него взгляд холодных безэмоциональных глаз.   
\- Ну попробуй, - сквозь зубы отвечает Илай.   
Никто за столом не ожидал, что новичок окажется настолько… без тормозов. Парень с каменным выражением лица поднимает стакан сока и выплескивает его Илаю на живот.   
\- Доволен?   
\- Ах ты су… - ругательство тонет в скрипе отодвигаемых стульев, когда Илай за ворот полосатого свитера вытаскивает слишком наглого новенького из-за стола. Но к его безмерному удивлению его руки перехватывают раньше, чем он успевает договорить. Илай просто пытается скинуть с себя этого… Но выходит очередной толчок, и парень не долго думая толкает Илая в ответ, его спиной снося стол, посуда на котором звенит так, как Донхо с его бубном и не снилось. Новичок одного роста с Илаем, но Илай просто тяжелее. Он успевает перевернуться вместе с парнем, оказываясь на нем, и даже занести кулак, чтобы хорошенько отредактировать высокомерное личико… Но парень под ним смотрит без страха и все с тем же вызовом в красивых глазах, и Илай не успевает ударить – взбешенный директор и повар оттаскивают их друг от друга.   
\- Завтра оба ко мне в кабинет, - предупреждает директор прежде чем уйти.  
Илай раздраженно кланяется и идет в душ смывать с себя сок.   
Он не слабо приложился спиной об чертов стол и, наверно, именно из-за ноющих ребер как-то подзабыл то, что сказал ему Кисоп, поэтому когда он открыл дверь своей комнаты и увидел успевшего переодеться новичка, по его лицу расползлась очень недобрая и очень довольная ухмылка. А еще большее, просто невероятное удовольствие ему доставило выражение лица парня, на котором теперь четко проступил испуг – он уже успел оценить изрядный вес тела и эффектный кулак Илая, зависший над его лицом, а его оскал и мышцы на голом теле, обернутом после душа только в полотенце, вообще доверия не вызывали.   
\- Да-а-а-а, - с наслаждением протянул Илай, - ты прав, тебе пиздец.   
Новенький забился куда-то в угол кровати и оттуда испуганно спросил:   
\- А ты что тут делаешь?   
\- Живу я тут, - огрызнулся Илай, - очень неумно с твоей стороны ТАК начинать отношения с соседом.   
Илай покрутился перед зеркалом, пытаясь рассмотреть свою спину. Он убьет засранца, когда переоденется. Негоже предавать человека смерти пребывая в неглиже.   
\- Извини, э-э-э… правда извини, - затараторил парень. – Я не знал.   
\- А что, знал бы – не полез? – формальности ради поинтересовался Илай.  
\- Нет, послушай, я все объясню… Просто у меня такое правило – в первый день сцепиться с самым крутым парнем. Тогда больше никто никогда не лезет, я много школ сменил, я знаю.   
Илай открыл рот, да так и забыл закрыть.   
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, я знаю, почему в тех школах тебя не любили. Из-за ТУПОСТИ?  
Парень фыркнул, а Илай попробовал задеть ребра – и сморщился.   
\- Больно? – робко поинтересовался парень.   
\- Попробуй спиной стол сломать – узнаешь, - ответил Илай.   
\- У меня гель есть от ушибов, давай намажу? – новичок залез куда-то под кровать и принялся рыться в чемодане. – Меня, кстати, Сухен зовут.   
\- А я думал, тебя зовут дибилом, - задумчиво протянул Илай.   
Последнее замечание парень проигнорировал, встав перед ним с тюбиком в руке:   
\- Поворачивайся.   
Илай подумал, что убивать его после этого будет как-то некомильфо, но ребра болели просто зверски – и он сел на кровати, развернувшись к Сухену спиной.   
\- Ты гель в чемодане возишь, потому что тебя часто бьют?   
\- Нет, просто синяки не люблю, - ответил Сухен, и Илай вздрогнул, когда холодный гель коснулся его кожи.   
\- Слушай, ты какая-то ходячая нелепость, - не унимался Илай. – Во-первых, тебе просто повезло, что я тебя ударить не успел…  
\- Повезло… - вздохнул Сухен.   
\- Во-вторых, драться надо было не со мной, а с Джесопом, он у нас тут мать всех отцов и символ власти.   
\- Ну извини, никто из тех, кто был в столовой, с тобой рядом не стоял, все доходяги. Ты себя в зеркале-то видел? – спросил Сухен, втирая гель. – Но у тебя кожа… - Сухен усмехнулся, - нежная…  
\- Это попытка меня задобрить?   
\- Да тебя по-моему проще придушить, чем задабривать.   
\- Не советую проверять, - усмехнулся Илай. 

***  
Когда наутро Илай с Сухеном вместе появились в столовой, столик у окна пережил культурный шок. Оба улыбались, выглядели свежими и выспавшимися.   
\- Эта вот вчера сцена из дешевого боевичка мне не превиделась, нет? – спросил Кисоп у замерших Сонхена и Джесопа, которые синхронно замотали головой.   
\- Да ладно вам, - рассмеялся Илай, - я же говорил, что он классный парень, – а потом кивнул на Кисопа: - Этот вот тебя вчера сучкой обозвал.   
Кисоп отвесил аристократичный поклон:   
\- Я Кисоп… - а потом подумал и добавил: - Я Кисоп, который не дерется с теми, кто дерется лучше него. Так меня все зовут…  
Новичок усмехнулся и просто ответил:   
\- Сухен, - переведя взгляд на Джесопа.   
\- Джесоп, - представился тот, сделав участливое лицо. – И ты мне сразу понравился.   
\- Сонхен, - последний парень невинно моргнул ресничками. – Очки на тебе вчера были классные. Где раздобыл?   
Илай тихо заржал в кулак, решив пока не рассказывать Сухену истинное значение произнесенных фраз.   
\- Так… - протянул Джесоп, и Кисоп демонстративно закрыл уши, толкнув Сонхена в бок:   
\- Завелся…  
Илай не без удовольствия смотрел на становящееся все более смущенным лицо Сухена, пока эти клоуны продолжали кривляться.   
\- Петь можешь? – спросил Джесоп.   
\- Что? – новичок не понял.   
\- Ну, звуки горлом воспроизводить, - решил пояснить Кисоп, - не соловья там, не журчание реки, просто буквы читать?   
Сухен выглядел, как несчастный путешественник, заблудившийся вслед за Алисой в Стране Чудес и попавший на чаепитие к Безумному Шляпнику, поэтому Илай решил смилостивиться, пока в этой школе одним сумасшедшим не стало больше:  
\- Нам в группу нужен вокалист.   
\- А-а-а… - протянул Сухен, в голове которого сложились обрывки невменяемости, - ну я пел раньше… плохо, правда.   
\- Это здесь никого не интресует, - заверил Сонхен, покачивая головой.   
\- Аминь, - выдохнул Джесоп с пасторальным выражением лица. – Теперь нас шестеро, и мы можем захватить мир… После завтрака, разумеется.   
Судя по нервному смешку, вырвавшемуся из Сухена, он тоже начал догонять, в чем соль. 

 

CHAPTER#3 Johnny and Mary

Первая учебная неделя пролетела быстро, учителя не заваливали их заданиями (впрочем, признаться честно, никто из них никогда не проявлял чрезмерного усердия к учебе), и все свободное время они проводили в кабинете музыки… занимаясь – нет, не совершенствованием голосов и умений обращаться с инструментом – несмотря на грозное рычание Джесопа, который испробовал уже все, от насилия в виде тычков под ребра до жалобных слезливых просьб, уговаривая их заняться делом, народ предпочитал занятию музыкой расслабленный треп и бравые россказни о летних похождениях.   
Джесоп фыркнул. Иногда эти придурки начинали его бесить. Они оскверняли само святое незапятнанное понятие музыки своей ленью и наплевательским отношением. Когда эти придурки начинали его бесить, Джесоп шел бегать. И ничего, что сегодня суббота и раннее утро – километры вдоль каменной ограды прицельно уничтожали его плохое настроение. Джесоп улыбался, как расслабленный мозгом (все равно же никто не видит), и, изрядно подустав, неспешно шагал последние сотни метров по саду, как вдруг его внимание привлек странный звук, похожий на всхлип.   
Джесоп остановился посреди дорожки, почесывая затылок. Источник звука поблизости что-то не наблюдался, да и вытирать чужие сопли с утра пораньше особого желания не имелось, но влажный звук повторился, и Джесоп наугад шагнул в кусты. За ровной грядой желтеющих листьев, на незеленой уже траве, под деревом сидел Донхо и сморкался в большой белый платок.   
\- Вот тебе на, - вырвалось у Джесопа.   
Донхо поднял на него красные глаза, испугался ими, так что они, и без того широкие, стали еще шире, и быстро отвернулся, принявшись стирать рукавами слезы с лица.   
\- Что случилось-то? – спросил Джесоп, опускаясь на землю позади Донхо. – Кто тебя опять обидел?   
\- Никто, - пробурчал Донхо заложенным от рева носом. – Иди куда шел.   
Громкое сморкание в платок Донхо поставил, как точку в конце предложения.   
\- Я не могу теперь уйти: ты ревешь… а я вроде в каком-то смысле за тебя теперь отвечаю, - доходчиво объяснить, что ему теперь все равно придется узнать у Донхо, в чем дело, не получилось. Джесоп ласково погладил плечо уткнувшегося в коленки Донхо и полным участия голосом, удивившим даже его самого, произнес: - Ну, расскажи?   
\- Меня никто не любит, - раздалось жалобное, утопленное в коленях.  
Рука Джесопа, гладившая чужое плечо, замерла. Когда фраза отстоялась в его голове, он выпучил глаза, как совенок, и едва не засмеялся:   
\- Ты что, серьезно?   
Начавшийся по новой плач заверил Джесопа, что серьезно.   
\- Ты совсем дурак? – поинтересовался, разворачивая сопротивляющегося Донхо к себе.   
Донхо очень не хотел показывать Джесопу зареванное лицо, а сил сопротивляться у него не было, поэтому он уткнулся в подставленное плечо.   
\- Я не дурак, просто меня все ненавидят, - проскулил он. – Я хотел быть таким, как ты, тебя все знают, все любят, все уважают. Я думал, в новой школе буду хорошо учиться, и меня тоже все полюбят… - Донхо всхлипнул. – А они меня гонят постоянно, заучкой обзывают…  
Джесоп не знал, что сказать, просто прижимал к себе ревущего Донхо, где-то на краю сознания отмечая, что за всю прошлую неделю даже не поинтересовался у малявки-тихони, как ему в новой школе – появлялся на репетициях, подвывал Сухену и Сонхену, и ладно.   
\- Отличник, значит? – в конце концов спросил он.   
\- А толку-то? – всхлипнул Донхо.   
\- А я плохо учусь, наверно, я бестолковый, - поделился Джесоп.   
\- Врешь, - похоронным голосом заявил Донхо, утопая в рукаве чужой куртки.  
\- Не вру, - Джесоп покачал головой, - все люди обычно не то, чем кажутся. Пока не узнаешь ближе, не поймешь.   
\- Наверно, - согласился Донхо. – Только меня узнать ни у кого даже желания не возникает.   
\- Это тебе так кажется, - заспорил Джесоп. – Мне ты нравишься, я бы хотел быть твоим другом. Чтобы ты ревел там, где я могу тебя найти, - Джесоп не удержался от того, чтобы не подразнить, и Донхо нервно хихикнул в его рукав.  
\- Правда? – Донхо даже оторвал лицо от руки Джесопа, забыв, что собирался прятать его всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что перед Джесопом почему-то было особенно стыдно.   
Джесоп посмотрел в доверчиво распахнутые перед ним глаза, обрамленные густыми мокрыми ресницами, и вздохнул:   
\- Тебе вроде не пять лет. Если я говорю правда, значит правда, - сурово заметил он, обнимая Донхо крепче и думая, что теперь у него одной заботой больше – и он сам в это вляпался… И, вспоминая мокрые черные глаза, вроде даже не жалко… - Пошли на завтрак, а то совсем опоздаем.   
Всю дорогу до кампуса он тянул Донхо, поспешно трущего лицо рукавом, за руку, а перед дверями столовой не позволил как обычно тихо улизнуть, дотащив до своего стола и усадив на пустующее место рядом с Сухеном.   
\- Вау? – высказался Кисоп, изогнув бровь. – Наш папочка усыновил еще одного беспризорника?   
\- Завали, - отозвался Джесоп. – Раз он с нами, то он с нами.   
Но у Кисопа явно было хорошее настроение: он одолжил вилку у Сонхена и принялся махать ей перед Джесопом, изображая репортера:   
\- Джесс, Джесс, скажите, каково это в наше время иметь такое большое сердце, чтобы заниматься благотворительностью? Донхо, наши читатели хотят знать, как вы вынудили его к этому?   
Нижняя губа Донхо задергалась, и из красных глаз выкатилась большая прозрачная слеза.   
Сонхен отобрал вилку и треснул Кисопа по затылку, обращаясь к Донхо:   
\- Ты ешь, ешь, этот у нас всегда с придурью, мы привычные.   
Кисоп заткнулся, но до конца обеда не переставал кидать заинтересованные взгляды то на Донхо, наклонившегося над тарелкой, так что лица не было видно, то на Джесопа, который молча жевал с выражением лица «еще раз рот откроешь – дам по голове», и только в самом конце задумчиво произнес:   
\- Джесс, а давай ему на лбу ручкой напишем «Собственность Джесопа», и все проблемы у парня разом исчезнут?   
Говоря это, Кисоп водил пальцем в воздухе, будто в самом деле примерял, как будет смотреться надпись на лбу очаровашки Донхо, так что воображение всех сидящих за столом разом нарисовало им эту занимательную картину, и приглушенный из опасения вызвать гнев Джесопа смешок тихо был утоплен в стаканах с соком. Слабую улыбку позволил себе даже сам Донхо, хотя какая-то иголочка, вколовшаяся в край его сознания, начала предупреждать, что у этой шутки есть смысл более глубокий, чем желание просто подколоть Джесопа, а само слово «собственность» в этом контексте приобретает какой-то нехороший оттенок.   
\- А давай я тебе на лбу напишу, что о тебе думаю? – спросил Джесоп. – Встанешь у зеркала, почитаешь? 

Илай не знает, почему получилось, что они с Сухеном так быстро сошлись. Теперь ни у кого не вызывало удивления, что если Сухен появлялся где-то, за его спиной обычно стоял Илай. Илаю нравился Сухен и нравилось то, что он относился к нему как-то по-особенному, не так, как к остальным. Он с усмешкой даже начал думать, что они с ним стали похожи на Кисопа и Сонхена, когда умудрялись обмениваться одним им понятными взглядами, но те-то прожили вместе три года, а Сухен… просто будто подходил ему: молчал, когда надо, шутил в тему, оставался простым, не теряя ноток той притягательной высокомерности, с которой впервые появился перед дверями этой школы.   
И, конечно, его голос был просто нечто. Когда он пел, Илай поневоле вспоминал того парня без тормозов, который набросился на него в столовой и умудрялся посылать взглядом в самый конец словаря, даже лежа, придавленный его телом и с угрожающим его лицу кулаком. Когда Сухен пел, Илай терялся в пространстве, и даже барабаны, с которыми он за полторы недели как-то сдружился, становились неродными и вгоняли в ступор. Именно за это Илай часто огребал от Кисопа, который и без того не стеснялся в выражениях, а сегодня просто превзошел сам себя:  
\- Илай, твою мать! Давай мы тебя с Донхо поменяем, суслик тоже бесполезный, так хоть симпатичный…  
\- Илай тоже симпатичный, - мечтательно протянул Сонхен, прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо солнечному свету из окна. – И ты тоже, Кисоп. Мир – благодать… А еще раз заорешь, я проверю, сколько гитарных ладов помещается у тебя в заднице.   
Сонхен так и сидел с прикрытыми глазами, когда по кабинету пробежал похабный смешок. Только Сонхен мог сказать такое Кисопу без риска для здоровья, но сегодня он злоупотребил своим привилегированным положением: Кисоп сдернул с себя гитару и, зло прошипев что-то вроде:   
\- Остроумный ты наш, - вывалился за дверь.   
\- Вернется, - невозмутимо пояснил Джесоп уставившемуся на него Донхо, который, вообще говоря, очень не хотел случайно запутаться под ногами у Кисопа.   
Кисоп и правда вернулся минут через десять, оглушая запахом сигарет и сверкая улыбкой во весь рот:   
\- Ну что, по новой? – нацепив на себя гитару и вдарив по струнам так, что все съежились.  
Илай даже уточнять не стал, что не так у этого человека с настроением.   
Бодрый настрой Кисопа придал остальным какой-то драйв, которого не хватало весь день, и затертую уже до дыр Daddy cool они сыграли правда горячо, так что Илай без труда справился с палочками, обращаться с которыми вообще было легче, как он заметил, если он прекращал пялиться на Сухена.   
Джесоп тоже улыбался, растянув рот до ушей: эти бездельники могут же, когда хотят. То, что у них получилось, а Джесоп был уверен, что эти пару минут они звучали классно, согрело его сердце, как чашка чая холодным зимним вечером, и на радостях от щедрой души он позволил бездельникам отбыть на ужин, не забыв поймать за шкирку Донхо и напомнить ему, что он теперь обедает с ними.   
Расслабленное игривое настроение не отпустило Кисопа и за ужином, и он с нежной улыбкой подкладывал кусочки булки на поднос Донхо, покачивая головой, как заботливая тетушка:   
\- Кушай, малыш. Тебе теперь надо обязательно перерасти Сонхена.   
\- По-почему? – Донхо подавился, когда понял, что незамеченным под взглядом Кисопа остаться не получится.   
\- Ну понимаешь, раньше он был первым выпендрежником в школе, а потом появился Сухен…  
Сухен бросил на Кисопа красноречивый взгляд «да ну?».  
\- А выпендриваться круче Сухена вообще нереально, - продолжил Кисоп. – А еще он у нас был самым миленьким и маленьким, вроде нашего ручного зверька… И тут появился ты, понимаешь?   
\- Не-не понимаю, - пролетал Донхо.   
\- Какой ты бестолковый, - скривился Кисоп. – Весь репертуар нашей звезды растащили по кусочкам… Кто он теперь, наш Сонхен? Вы вынуждаете его занять единственную свободную роль вздорной истерички. – Кисоп притворно вздохнул.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что это меня обижает, то ошибаешься, - заметно холодно ответил Сонхен. – А если ты просто мстишь мне за наш вчерашний разговор, то ты дурак. Впрочем, это-то точно твоя роль, ее больше никто не займет.   
Сонхен забрал поднос и исчез в дверях.   
\- Вы опять поругались? – вздохнул Джесоп.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, как с ним препираться, - жестко сказал Кисоп и тоже поднялся.   
\- Это у них с периодичностью примерно недели в две, - пояснил Джесоп оставшимся за столом. 

Вечером после душа Сухен привычно с тюбиком в руках сел на кровать Илая и коснулся его голой спины.  
\- Не надо, уже не болит, - отозвался Илай.   
\- Жаль, - Сухен не торопился убирать руку.   
\- Что жаль? – не понял Илай.   
\- Мне нравилась твоя кожа, - тихо ответил Сухен. – Она золотистая и… теплая.   
\- Ну я же вроде не мертвый еще, чтобы быть синим и холодным, - рассмеялся Илай.   
\- Угу, - хмыкнул Сухен и быстро забрался на свою кровать под одеяло, выключая ночник. – Спокойной ночи, Илай.   
\- Спокойной, - рассеянно ответил Илай, натягивая пижамные штаны в темноте.   
\- Илай… - повторил Сухен.   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего. Мне просто нравится твое имя. 

Сонхен после душа не торопился возвращаться в комнату – встречаться с Кисопом совсем не хотелось. Вчера они разговаривали о том, чем собираются заняться после школы, и Сонхен честно ответил, что ему даже нравится идея работать с отцом, быть свободным, не нуждаться в деньгах. А Кисоп только усмехнулся, и безразличным тоном, который всегда ненавидел Сонхен, заявил, что не собирается растрачивать свою молодость, занимаясь семейным делом, потому что его тошнит и от работы, и от семьи. Сонхен знал, что у Кисопа не очень теплые отношения с родными, но его сильно раздражал тот презрительный тон, с которым Кисоп говорил о семье, которая для Сонхена всегда оставалась понятием неприкосновенным. Сонхен не без издевки спросил, чем же Кисоп намерен заниматься, на что Кисоп, развалившись на кровати, ответил, что собирается купить себе остров, наладить там производство настойки на местных травах и тихо спиться в одиночестве – «забытый всеми и никому не нужный». Сонхена это бесило просто до дрожи в пальцах – он вроде говорил серьезно, а Кисоп опять издевается над ним, причем так, что не поймешь, шутит он или правда в его дурной голове водятся такие идеи. А еще эта фраза, «никому не нужный» - как будто у Кисопа нет никого, кому бы он был дорог. А это ведь не правда… В общем, разговор их закончился как всегда – Сонхен кричал и был готов придушить Кисопа, а тот только ухмылялся, молча выдыхая в окно очередную затяжку.   
Кисоп валялся на кровати прямо в форме и смотрел в темный потолок. Сонхена молча натянул на себя пижаму, а потом все-таки не выдержал:   
\- Ты чего не раздеваешься? – насколько он помнит, Кисоп даже в душ не ходил.   
\- Ле-е-ень, - Кисоп сладко потянулся на кровати, а потом вытянул ногу в направлении Сонхена. – Но так и быть, разрешаю раздеть меня… если у тебя за меня так душа болит.   
«Вот оно, опять, - с раздражением подумал Сонхен, - в словах Кисопа всегда как будто два смысла, один в издевке, а другой под ней… и сложно сказать, который из них задевает больнее».  
\- П-ф-ф-ф, не хочешь? – обиженно протянул Кисоп. – Может, хоть колыбельную споешь? Или тебе даже своего нежного голоса для меня жалко?   
Кисоп вдохнул, а потом засмеялся. Он заложил руки за голову и не переставая хохотать спросил:  
\- Что? Мне от тебя уже ничего не получиться добиться?   
Новый приступ хохота согнул Кисопа пополам. И тогда Сонхен понял, что это было весь день.   
\- Посмотри на меня, - он упал перед кроватью Кисопа, за подбородок поворачивая его лицо к себе. – Посмотри, кому говорю.   
Глаза Кисопа сияли так, будто он проглотил звезды.   
\- Ты опять, да? Опять? – сомнения Сонхена после этих сверкающих черным глаз отпали.   
\- Сон… хен, - Кисоп не переставал смеяться, и Сонхен сорвался.   
\- Где они? – он залез на Кисопа, обшаривая карманы его пиджака и брюк, и когда не нашел ничего, со злости принялся стучать кулаками ему по груди. Кисоп не успевал перехватить его руки, и большая часть ударов приходилась по нему, но смеяться перестать он не мог. – Где они? Где ты их прячешь?   
Сонхен свалился с него на пол, рванул дверцу тумбочки и принялся вытряхивать из нее все подряд, пока не нашел маленький бумажный пакетик.   
\- Сонхен, не надо, - Кисоп потянулся, чтобы отобрать его, но Сонхен был уже у окна. Он размахнулся и вышвырнул пакетик далеко в темноту.   
\- Я… Ты… - в Сонхене все кипело, а Кисоп снова засмеялся.   
\- Тебе не наплевать не меня, - проговорил он как-то истерично и радостно, падая обратно на кровать и складывая руки за головой. – Даже Джесопу наплевать, а тебе нет.   
Кисоп всегда умел его довести. Кисоп заставлял злиться на себя в первую очередь, и Сонхен от упрямой обиды еще раз стукнул раскрытой ладонью по груди Кисопа, но тот на этот раз перехватил его руку, потянул, уронил на кровать и накрыл собой, мешая встать.   
\- А тебе не наплевать, - повторил еще раз с ехидным смехом, выдохнув в самое ухо. 

 

 

CHAPTER#4 A place for us to dream

Еще одна учебная неделя промелькнула со скоростью несущегося навстречу поезда, и Илай рассеянно смотрел в черное сентябрьское небо, отстраненно думая о том, какая в этом году теплая осень. Он почти перестал вспоминать дядю, ферму, лошадей и озеро, и время катилось как-то незаметно мимо него, оседая позади ворохом пожелтевших листьев. Ему, возможно в первый раз в жизни, было так хорошо – хорошо рядом с Сухеном, Джесопом и остальными – что не о чем было жалеть, да и на время смотреть незачем. Каждый день после уроков гитары Джесса и Кисопа приоткрывали перед ним дверь в тот мир, в котором ему всегда хотелось быть – рядом с надежными друзьями, которые хоть и похожи на клоунов, но стали ему едва ли не дороже всех его немногочисленных родственников. Он наконец-то стал своим в команде (пусть и состоящей из сплошных полудурков), он молод, ему столько всего хочется попробовать, а в теплом осеннем ветре, подгоняемом гитарами, как будто странный вкус, как будто чей-то голос: вперед, это все невечно, надо успеть…  
Сегодня на крыше аншлаг: старый приемник снова ловит «Карину», и они все шестеро валяются на крыше вокруг него, лениво вслушиваясь в слова:   
\- It’s in the special way we fuck, - произносит Кисоп строчку из припева, с каким-то явным удовольствием ставя жесткое ударение на слово “fuck”, и Илай думает, что это вполне в его духе. Кисоп приподнимается на руке и с минуту оглядывает сборище, а потом говорит: – Хэй, неудачники, а у кого-нибудь уже было?   
\- Что было? – переспрашивает Сонхен, брезгливо дергая плечом.   
Кисоп смотрит на него долго и пристально, и Илай вспоминает, как случайно на неделе видел их во дворе. Сонхен ругался с ним, слов Илай не слышал, но видел, как Сонхен толкнул своего соседа в грудь, а вечно язвительный Кисоп, к его удивлению, только выслушивал все молча, стоя с виноватым видом. Когда они вместе с ними, оба тщательно делают вид, что все нормально, но Илай подозревает, что эта нормальность изрядно перекашивается, когда они остаются наедине… Или вот сейчас, когда Кисоп смотрит на Сонхена очень странным взглядом, в котором вызов пополам с насмешкой.  
\- Вот не делай вид, что не понял, - наконец говорит Кисоп и отворачивается. – Илай?   
\- На ферме с лошадьми что ли? – фыркает Илай. Да, ему бы хотелось рассказать что-нибудь эдакое, но опыта в этих делах у него нет совсем, а врать он не собирается.   
\- Понятно, - кивает Кисоп. – Джесс?  
Джесоп приподнимает бровь, и Кисоп смеется:   
\- А, ты же у нас рыцарь, до свадьбы ни-ни… Сонхена с Донхо вообще в расчет не берем, - Кисоп разворачивается к Сухену: - Сухен?   
\- Ну… - голос Сухена звучит неохотно, - целовался с девчонкой.   
\- Просто целовался или?.. – не унимается Кисоп.   
Сухен оглядывается через плечо на Донхо, сидящего в стороне под фонарем и читающего книгу.  
\- Донхо, детка, закрой ушки, - смеется Кисоп.   
\- Я тебя не слышу, - бурчит Донхо… и краснеет до ушей, потому что давно уже гораздо внимательнее прислушивается к разговору, чем вчитывается в текст.   
\- У нее была такая… - Сухен показывает ладонью, - грудь и мягкие розовые сосочки.   
\- И что, она разрешила даже грудь трогать, а ты не… - Кисоп не заканчивает.   
\- Что я, по-твоему, совсем больной что ли? – отмахивается Сухен. – У нас ничего не было, а оставить ей… подарок, - Сухен старательно выговаривает слово, - как-то не хотелось.   
\- Понятно, - Кисоп закусывает губу.   
Илаю все меньше нравится этот разговор, ему начинает казаться, что Сухен его обманул, когда спал в его кровати, он начинает чувствовать что-то грязное, похожее на ревность к этой незнакомой девушке, грудь которой Сухен гладил, ласкал, целовал, наверное… И она тихо постанывала, запутывалась пальцами в его волосах, позволяла гладить свое изогнутое от удовольствия тело… везде. Сухен же не сказал, чем еще они там занимались. На фоне картинок, которые нарисовались в его голове, собственная неопытность начинает казаться ему еще унизительнее, и он с еще большим неудовольствием вспоминает прикосновения Сухена… На неделе он проснулся ночью и нашел Сухена сидящим на кровати, дрожащим, завернувшись в одеяло. Наверно, у него была температура, он сказал, что замерзает, и Илай не придумал ничего лучше, чем пододвинуться на кровати и сказать:   
\- Иди сюда.   
Сухен забрался в его постель, радостно свернувшись в его руках, положив холодные ладони на его бока. Илай никогда не надевал верх от пижамы, и тепло его голого тела быстро согрело Сухена, так что он заснул, засопев ему в плечо. Лицо спящего Сухена не было таким высокомерным, оно было простым, красивым и… Смотря на это лицо, Илай никогда бы не подумал, что Сухен не настолько невинен, как кажется.   
\- Ты сам-то что об этом заговорил? – спросил Джесоп. – Ты у нас герой-любовник что ли?   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Кисоп, - в том-то и дело, что нет… но очень хочется. – Кисоп вздохнул и лег обратно. – Если я кого-нибудь себе не найду в ближайшее время…  
\- Завтра в город поедем, - замечает Джесоп, и Илай не знает, в шутку он это говорит или нет: - Найди себе шлюху, она тебе даст то, что ты хочешь.   
\- Спасибо за дельный совет, старик. Я серьезно подумаю над твоим предложением, - беззлобно отзывается Кисоп, и Илай снова не стал бы спорить, что это просто шутка.  
\- В город? – Илай решает сменить раздражающую его тему.   
\- Ну да, завтра после проповеди, - слово «проповедь» Сонхен произносит с таким кислым выражением лица, что Илай поневоле улыбается.   
\- Как всегда по старому сценарию? – спрашивает Джесоп.   
\- Конечно, - хмыкает Кисоп. – Ты что, собрался с этой толпой на экскурсии?   
\- Не-е-ет, - мечтательно тянет Джесоп. – У меня есть планы. 

В помещении церкви было солнечно светло: легкие утренние лучи царапались в окна, солнечными зайчиками прыгали по одинаковым спинам учеников, одетых в форменные темно-синие пиджаки и тихо перешептывавшихся до прихода пастора.   
Все эти формальности – приветствие, когда они все вставали, и слышался густой шорох одежды, чтение молитвы, глубокий четкий голос пастора, произносившего перед ними проповедь каждое воскресенье – не раздражали Илая, к ним он относился спокойно и… безразлично. Он едва ли мог с уверенностью утверждать, что тема проповеди менялась каждое воскресенье, а слова молитвы – те и вовсе никак не задерживались у него в голове. Илая не раздражало это в той же степени, в какой не вызывало никакого религиозного восторга, поэтому сегодня, когда им разрешили сесть, он уставился взглядом в кафедру пастора и выключил мысли, намереваясь поспать с открытыми глазами, потому что вчерашние посиделки на крыше отобрали у него то, к чему он относился трепетнее всего – сон. Но ехидный солнечный луч из окна отплясывал у него на лице каждый раз, что ветер раскачивал листья на дереве под окном, и Илай недовольно завозился на скамье, поворачиваясь… Его голова каким-то чудным образом сама избавилась от мыслей, когда он разглядывал лицо Сухена, вызолоченное на фоне окна тем же самым лучом, что помешал ему. Свет скапливался нежным золотистым увядающего сентябрьского солнца на его губах, и по сравнению с этим золотистым сиянием его черные глаза, когда Сухен повернулся к нему, были как тень – мягкая, глубокая и прохладная.   
\- Что? – спросил Сухен.  
\- Ничего, - Илай пожал плечами. Их вчерашний разговор не то чтобы вылетел у него из головы, просто Сухен и ночью, и с утра вел себя как… как знакомый ему Сухен, тот, которого он знает и которому доверяет, и Илай… просто решил забыть. – Ничего. Скучно.   
\- Это же проповедь, - усмехнулся Сухен, - скука на ней как репетиция того, что тебя ждет в аду, если будешь грешить.   
\- Так я же еще ничего плохого не сделал, - улыбнулся Илай, - немного несправедливо морить меня здесь этим священником.   
\- Ну так сделай? – Сухен изогнул бровь. – Чего зря страдать-то?   
Илай сложил руки на груди и задумался. Его дядя всегда говорил, что чистая душа найдет путь к богу (став старше, Илай начал подозревать, что этой фразой он просто оправдывал свое стойкое нежелание посещать воскресные сборища во имя спасения души), и Илай был с ним согласен. Сам он не мог припомнить за собой никаких крупных прегрешений (так, пара мелочей же не считается), и поэтому справедливо полагал, что попасть в ад, если он все-таки существует, ему не грозит... Илай посмотрел на свою какую-то напыщенную из-за сложенных на груди рук тень в проходе и толкнул Сухена локтем:   
\- Смотри, я собачка…  
Нехитрая комбинация из пальцев родила маленький клочок тени, который смешно открывал рот, изображая собаку с торчащим ухом.   
Сухен улыбнулся и потянулся своей рукой к руке Илая, раздвинув пальцы – собака обрела четыре ноги, под странным углом выраставшие из ее брюха и шевелившиеся, как щупальца, когда Сухен шевелил пальцами.   
\- Я думал, ты взрослый, - хихикнул он Илаю в ухо. Больше, чем тень мутанта-собаки, его забавляло счастливое выражение лица его соседа.   
\- Я и есть взрослый, - серьезно заметил Илай, и собака в подтверждение его слов качнула ухом.   
Сзади раздалось что-то вроде тихого «фьюить», и их скамья качнулась от чьего-то пинка. Илай оглянулся – сзади сидел Джесоп и показывал глазами куда-то в сторону. Илай проследил его взгляд - и наткнулся на рассерженного пастора.   
\- Илай!  
\- Э… Я? – их с Сухеном театр теней, похоже, привлек внимание пожилого священника, очень ревностно обычно следившего, чтобы ученики на его проповедях не отвлекались.   
\- Я, кажется, к вам обращаюсь. И извольте встать.   
Илай покорно поднялся.   
\- Не напомните, о чем мы только что говорили?   
Илай бы напомнил. Серьезно, с удовольствием. Если бы слышал хоть слово.   
\- Лев, восемнадцать-двадцать два, - раздалось тихим шепотом сзади, и Илай даже не успел удивиться, почему это именно Кисоп, от которого совсем нельзя было ожидать повышенного внимания на проповеди, подсказывает ему.  
Илай просто повторил абракадабру:   
\- Лев, восемнадцать-двадцать два.   
Пастор не был настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что парень действительно слушал – он давно наблюдал за ним и за тем, кто сидел рядом – оба едва ли слышали хоть слово из того, что он говорил. Поэтому пастор счел своим долгом наказать нерадивого ученика:   
\- Как ни странно, но вы правы... «Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость», - процитировал он. – Что вы об этом думаете?   
Илай об этом не думал и думать не хотел. Он беспомощно оглянулся назад, на Кисопа, но тот только пожал плечами и подсказывать не спешил. И Илай вздохнул и выпалил то, что пришло в голову:   
\- Ну… это отвратительно, - а потом от безысходности пояснил: - Делать это с мужчиной… Женщины же есть.   
Пастор усмехнулся: в оригинальности мальчишке не откажешь, любой другой на его месте попытался хотя бы сказать что-то умное, а этот просто… Поделился впечатлениями о Библии. Вот такой вот юношеский взгляд.   
\- О том, почему и с женщинами не стоит без оглядки делать этого, - пастор скопировал интонацию Илая, - мы поговорим в следующее воскресенье, а Вы садитесь… И проявляйте соответствующее уважение к слову божьему.  
Илай опустился на скамью, думая, что легко отделался. Рука Сухена, незаметно сжавшаяся на его руке в знак поддержки, даже вернула ему хорошее настроение. Илай вздохнул, сделал умное лицо и вернулся к тому, что планировал в самом начале проповеди – дремал с открытыми глазами. 

Джесоп живет один – в качестве привилегии старосты старшего курса, да и вообще вечно ответственного за все, что только возможно, он занимает единственную одноместную комнату. Когда раздается стук в дверь, Джесоп не успев подумать бросает:   
\- Да, - и стягивает с себя рубашку школьной формы, чтобы переодеться для поездки в город.   
\- Э-э-э… - Донхо замирает у порога, изучая голую спину, узлы мышц под кожей, покрытой ровным загаром с оттенком бронзы.   
\- Ты? – Джесоп оборачивается, ловит взгляд Донхо… и жутко смущается, когда понимает, почему он замер у дверей с таким лицом. – Отвернись, - просит он.   
Джесоп быстро натягивает футболку и сменные брюки и с облегчением выдыхает:   
\- Ну, что случилось?   
\- Ничего, - Донхо поворачивается. – Просто захотелось поговорить, а мне больше не с кем. Я тебе помешал? – тихо спрашивает Донхо, оглядывая чужую комнату. Даже вещи в ней кажутся ему похожими на Джесопа – не совсем чисто, но и не грязно. Скорее, творческий беспорядок, потому что хозяину с его идеями вечно не до того, чтобы раскладывать тетради и книги по полкам или убирать в тумбочку второпях вытащенное из нее содержимое.   
\- Нет, не помешал, - Джесоп складывает одежду в шкаф, и кивает на освободившееся на кровати место: - Садись.   
Донхо тихо опускается на жесткий матрас и смотрит за окно. Джесоп думает, что сегодня какой-то странный день, и в самом прозрачном и голубом от солнца сентябрьском воздухе сладким запахом будто… какой-то соблазн, прячущийся под наигранным весельем.   
\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спрашивает Джесоп.   
\- Да так, ерунда, - мотает головой Донхо. – Забудь.   
Джесоп смеется.   
\- Ну раз уж все равно пришел, почему бы не сказать?   
Донхо долго молчит, а потом неуверенно произносит:   
\- Я все думаю о том, о чем говорил пастор.  
Бровь Джесопа вопросительно изгибается.   
\- Ну, - Донхо прячет взгляд, - о мужчинах, которые…  
\- О геях? – до Джесопа наконец-то доходит.   
\- Ну да, - Донхо как-то неуверенно передергивает плечами. – Я не понимаю, как так можно, это же… неправильно.   
\- А ты любил кого-нибудь? – спрашивает Джесоп.   
\- Нет… - Донхо поднимает на него большие честные глаза. – Но я думал, что если я влюблюсь, это будет… добрая, красивая девушка… Как можно полюбить парня?   
Джесоп только выгибает бровь: смысла-то у него об этом спрашивать.  
\- И как они… делают это?   
\- Что? – Джесоп надеется, что он не понял, но Донхо смотрит на него такими же невинными глазами и повторяет:  
\- Как они это делают?   
Джесоп думает, что он издевается. Но сыграть такую наивность просто нереально: взгляд Донхо чистый, как безоблачное небо. И Джесоп чертыхается про себя, раздумывая, почему Донхо так зациклился на этом. Как будто наивный ребенок, который требует объяснить ему, откуда берутся дети - со всеми подробностями, потому что его до сих пор вполне удовлетворял вариант с капустой и он не собирается от него так быстро отказываться.   
\- Не заставляй меня краснеть, - бормочет Джесоп, но Донхо не сводит с него своего простого и любопытного взгляда, будто требует ответа. И Джесоп заставляет себя сказать: – Ну просто подумай логически, какой частью тела… можно заменить женщину…  
\- Ртом? – выдыхает Донхо, и его глаза становятся на размер больше.   
Джесоп сжимает зубы.  
\- И ртом, - он выделяет слово, - тоже.   
\- Так… О-о-о, - осторожно произносит Донхо, до которого наконец-то доходит. – Это же…   
\- «Омерзительно»? – произносит Джесоп, потому что именно это слово читается на лице Донхо.  
\- Да… наверно, - бормочет Донхо и медленно заливается краской.   
Джесоп согласен с ним. Если бы он представил это, скажем, с Кисопом, Илаем, или кем-нибудь другим из парней, его бы стошнило. Это омерзительно… И только одного он не говорит Донхо: что из этого списка есть исключение…  
\- Пойдем уже, - Джесоп толкает его в спину, заставляя встать, - на обед опоздаем… Надеюсь, ты повзрослеешь к тому времени, как покинешь эту школу. 

Когда они выходят из автобуса, на лице Кисопа уже довольная ухмылка:   
\- О боже, мы опять в этом паршивом городишке… - он расслабленно потягивается. - Я по нему скучал.  
\- Если ты опять какой-нибудь финт выкинешь, я тебя на галстуке повешу, - предупреждает Джесоп.   
\- Старик, расслабься, все нормально… Праведник Сонхен не даст мне сбиться с пути. Да, Сонхенни? – Кисоп толкает соседа в бок, и Сонхен недовольно хмурится:   
\- Я лучше приду помогать Джессу тебя вешать.  
\- Фу, какие вы скучные, - расстроено тянет Кисоп.   
Два сопровождающих их учителя просят их идти группой и не разбегаться, пока они пытаются воцарить порядок обратно среди младших учеников. Навстречу им двигается целая процессия, вывалившаяся из такого же, как у них, автобуса, и Джесоп тянет Донхо за руку:   
\- Не отставай.   
Илай так же незаметно группируется с Сухеном, а Кисоп вообще идет под ручку с Сонхеном, игнорируя его попытки освободиться. Легкое сентябрьское солнце к обеду разгорается почти летним золотом и заливает светом их белые рубашки. Легкий ветер ерошит волосы, и Джесоп думает, что сегодня отличный день.   
\- Ну, расходимся? – бросает Кисоп, когда встречная процессия сливается с их собственной нестройной колонной.   
Джесоп дергает руку Донхо, сворачивая на боковую дорожку, и успевает заметить, как в противоположной стороне «исчезают» их совсем незаметные почти двухметровые друзья.   
Джесоп не останавливаясь сворачивает с одной дорожки между стриженных кустов на другую, пока они не оказываются у бокового выхода из парка.   
\- Разве так можно? – спрашивает улыбающийся Донхо, когда они оказываются на улице.   
\- А ты разве хотел остаться? – удивляется Джесоп.   
\- Нет, совсем нет. Просто… вас… нас накажут?   
\- А что они тебе сделают? Сами не уследили… - отмахивается Джесоп. – Если вернемся вовремя, никто даже не заметит… Пойдем, поможешь мне кое с чем.   
Судя по уверенной походке Джесопа, он не впервые в этом городке. От этой мысли Донхо расслабляется совсем, подстраиваясь под его шаг, и просто наслаждается – хорошей погодой, выпавшим часом свободы, обществом Джесопа.   
Джесоп приводит его в маленький магазинчик, на стенах которого развешаны гитары, а за стойкой стоит крашеный парень с браслетами на руках, который приветливо здоровается с Джесопом, признавая в нем старого клиента. Донхо отрывается от гитар и идет следом за Джесопом, который рассматривает усилители. Джесоп достает пачку денег, быстро пересчитывая, а потом кивает парню с браслетами:   
\- Нам вот эти два.   
Донхо принимает один из упакованных в коробку усилителей - тот, что поменьше - и с удивлением смотрит на деньги, которые отдает Джесоп. Это очень хорошая сумма.  
\- Ну, теперь можно и себя побаловать, - улыбается Джесоп, когда они выходят из магазина. – Мороженое? Я плачу.   
Джесоп, действительно не позволяет Донхо заплатить самому, и после недолгого препирательства они усаживаются за одним из столиков, которые, несмотря на то, что уже сентябрь, по-летнему стоят на улице.   
Донхо жмурится на солнце и ковыряется ложкой в мороженом, и Джесоп думает, что он похож на воск, который тает от тепла. Обычно сдержанный тихоня, старающийся казаться незаметным, сейчас открыто улыбается – без особой причины. Он напоминает Джесопу это сентябрьское солнце, решившее сегодня порадовать словно снимком лета, заливая город золотистым теплом. Оно такое ласковое, такое неуловимое – стоит пошевелить пальцами или просто подумать о завтрашнем дне, и оно исчезнет.   
It seems a place for us to dream…  
Джесопу серьезно хочется задремать за этим столиком и не возвращаться назад.   
\- Это, - Донхо кивает на коробки, стоящие рядом, когда заканчивает с мороженым, - так дорого. Ты и правда так любишь музыку, - улыбается он.   
\- Ну… Мой отец считает, что деньги – лучший подарок, - объясняет Джесоп, а потом вздыхает: - Знал бы он, на что я их потратил…  
\- Он против того, чтобы ты стал музыкантом?   
\- О, это старая история… Он хочет, чтобы я поступил на экономический.  
\- А ты?   
\- А я?   
Джесоп закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула, и подставляет лицо солнцу.   
\- А я мечтаю быть диджеем на пиратском радио… - в голосе Джесопа звучит легкое горькое сожаление, как в сегодняшнем золотистом воздухе. Голос Джесопа звучит тепло и устало - как сегодняшнее солнце.   
Донхо растерянно мигает: с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Джесопа, он считал его вечным оптимистом, наполненным неиссякаемой энергией, которая просто не позволяет ему грустить и серьезно задумываться о будущем. А тут этот усталый голос – и Донхо наполняется чем-то похожим на сочувствие к этому парню, который кажется таким сильным, а на самом деле просто хорошо прячет свои проблемы.   
\- Но он никогда не позволит мне этого, - тихо говорит Джесоп, словно просто думает вслух.   
«Это все странно, - думает Донхо. – И все не то, чем кажется, как и говорил Джесоп».  
\- Джесс, - Донхо дотрагивается до лежащей на столе руки, - но ведь пока-то ты можешь делать то, что хочешь?   
Джесоп открывает глаза и улыбается, когда встречается с сочувствующими глазами Донхо:  
\- Да, наверное. Ты прав. 

 

\- Хочешь куда-нибудь пойти? – спрашивает Илай.  
\- Нет наверно, - бросает Сухен.   
У Илая тоже нет планов, да и город этот они не знают, поэтому просто бредут по залитым солнцем улицам. Сухен расстегивает пуговицу на рубашке:   
\- Жарко…  
\- Угу, - кивает Илай. – Как будто все еще лето.   
Повороты старых улочек приводят их на набережную, которую они проходят молча, а потом спускаются к реке. Берег покрыт галькой, сквозь которую островками пробивается подернутая желтым трава.   
\- Красиво здесь, - говорит Илай, опускаясь на землю.   
\- Испачкаешься же, - Сухен предупреждает Илая, рассматривая его сверху вниз.   
\- Ну и плевать, - Илаю слишком хорошо от этого яркого солнца, запаха реки и ощущения, что у них свободного времени до самого вечера, чтобы его пугала грязная спина, и он вытягивается на траве, подкладывая руки под голову и разглядывая небо.   
Сухен усмехается и тоже садится рядом. А потом и вовсе ложится, заставляя Илая поднять голову и опустить ее на свое плечо, пока сам он тем же образом приспосабливает плечо Илая себе вместо подушки.  
Илай поворачивает голову: лицо Сухена совсем близко, он улыбается и смотрит на небо. Илай закрывает глаза. Когда лежишь под ярким солнцем с закрытыми глазами, начинает казаться, что свет пробирается прямо под веки, и стоит неосторожно открыть их, впустить эту яркость под – и ты ослепнешь. Звуки тают где-то далеко и совсем рядом, запутывая в направлениях и пространстве… А может это просто дыхание Сухена, который совсем рядом, а все остальное – далеко. Илай почти засыпает, когда Сухен шевелится:  
\- Илай…  
\- М-м-м?   
\- То, что я сказал вчера… Тебе было неприятно?   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Илаю не хотелось бы обсуждать это, но голос Сухена… какой-то заметно озабоченный и извиняющийся.   
\- Просто… Мне было бы неприятно, узнай я о тебе такое.  
\- Зачем тогда рассказывал? – задает логичный вопрос Илай.   
\- Я хотел… чтобы ты знал.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Просто чтобы ты знал, что я такое, - упрямо повторяет Сухен.   
\- Ну хорошо, - соглашается Илай и чувствует, как Сухен успокаивается, снова замирая на его плече.   
В конце концов, какая разница. Если Сухен и бывает другим, то с Илаем он всегда один и тот же – спокойный, понимающий, откровенный. С ним хорошо молчать.   
Солнечное тепло снова проливается под кожу, когда они оба перестают двигаться, словно жизнь замирает на эти мгновения, маленькие и приятные, спрятанные в сентябре. И Илай усмехается:   
\- Как это – целоваться? Приятно?   
\- Не знаю… - Сухен молчит, а потом добавляет честно: - Да, наверно да.   
Илай не видит, но знает, что он улыбается. 

\- Ну, и куда пойдем? – спрашивает Сонхен.  
\- Не знаю, - Кисоп лениво потягивается, разглядывая одним прищуренным из-за солнца глазом озирающегося по сторонам Сонхена.   
\- Надо было с Джесопом идти, с ним хотя бы не скучно, - бурчит Сонхен.   
Кисоп смотрит на него насмешливо, а потом тянет за руку:   
\- Пошли, я вспомнил, что хотел купить.   
Когда Кисоп толкает его в двери аптеки, Сонхен спрашивает:   
\- И что ты тут забыл? Таблетки от изжоги?   
\- Презервативы, - невозмутимо заявляет Кисоп.   
\- Презе… Что? – Сонхен таращит глаза, думая, что ослышался. Нет, он, конечно, понимает, что Кисопу не слабо прикупить это в его компании, у него вообще стыда нет, но…  
\- Тебе зачем? С кем ты собрался… ими пользоваться? - Сонхен краснеет против воли.   
\- Ну мало ли, - туманно отвечает Кисоп. – Всегда полезно иметь при себе такую полезную вещь.   
\- Ты не дурак, нет? – в их школе женщин отродясь не было, даже повара и уборщики – все мужчины, а покидать территорию кампуса строго запрещено.   
\- Может и дурак, - легко соглашается Кисоп, продвигая Сонхена к прилавку аптекаря. – Нам презервативы, - развязно говорит он в окошко. А потом обнимает Сонхена за талию и, наклоняясь, проводит носом по его шее.   
\- Да что ты делаешь?.. – Сонхен понимает, что именно делает Кисоп, когда встречается взглядом с ухмыляющимся аптекарем. – Придурок, - Сонхен отталкивает его и идет к выходу.   
Кисоп спокойно расплачивается и неспешно выходит из аптеки, разыскивая Сонхена взглядом – он знает, что Сонхен все равно его не бросит.  
\- Ты идиот, да? – Сонхен набрасывается на него. – Он принял нас за голубую парочку!  
\- Подумаешь, - лениво отзывается Кисоп, доставая пачку сигарет.   
Кисоп затягивается и прикрывает глаза – солнце такое яркое, а смотреть на Сонхена больше нет сил.   
\- Ты это специально! – не унимается Сонхен. – Тебе просто нравится выставлять меня дураком!  
\- Мне просто нравишься ты, - неслышно в потоке ругательств Сонхена произносит Кисоп. А потом добавляет громче: – Пойдем поедим что-нибудь? А то есть хочется…  
Кисоп выбрасывает сигарету и толкает все еще возмущенного Сонхена в бок:   
\- Я плачу.  
Сонхен думает, что по этой наглой роже давно пора врезать, но вслух говорит только:   
\- Учти, моя оскорбленная гордость будет тебе дорого стоить.  
\- Учту, - спокойно соглашается Кисоп, и его глаза, из-за того что он на солнце все время щурится, превращаются в темную бархотку ресниц.   
\- Придурок, - бросает Сонхен напоследок. 

 

 

CHAPTER#5 Deeper

Когда они всей толпой вваливаются в кабинет, Джесоп размазывается в улыбке:   
\- А что у нас теперь е-е-есть… - и подталкивает Донхо на правах единственного знающего, что находится в коробках, к ним, намекая, что сейчас можно сделать пафосное лицо и, как фокусник взмахнув картонкой, явить перед вытянувшимися лицами два небольших, но таких соблазнительных, сводящих с ума даже изгибами своих пластиковых корпусов усилителя.   
\- О боже, Джесси, я готов любить тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь… - нежную психику Кисопа, как басиста, неприкрытая эротика в виде двух обнажившихся комбов впечатлила особенно сильно. – Маршаллы, Джесс…   
\- Ты еще слезу пусти, - не без иронии замечает Сонхен.   
\- Нихрена ты не понимаешь, - весело заявляет Кисоп. – Сейчас увидишь.   
Они с Джесопом прикручивают контакты к звукоснимателям и с озорным огоньком в глазах кивают друг другу.   
Кисоп пару раз будто падает пальцами на струны, а потом начинает играть короткий мощный паттерн – и усилители взрываются тяжелым грязным звуком, на фоне которого проступает четкий мелодичный рисунок гитары Джесопа.   
\- Everybody says it’s just like Robin Ho-o-od, - они оба, наплевав на то, что голоса у них, мягко выражаясь, очень не очень, тянут припев, длинные волосы Кисопа колыхаются в такт с поношенной кедой Джесопа, которой он отстукивает ритм.   
Илай думает, что это правда супер: звук такой бешеный, что начинает казаться, что уши засасывает куда-то в вакуум, потому что такой перепад давления – это просто… Это аут. Гитары ревут, усилители обрезают верхушки синусоид, выпрямляя кривые, загрязняя звук, делая его шире, мощнее. Это бочка, в которую тебя посадили, а потом ударили по железу и винтами вскрыли череп, чтобы удалить лишние теперь мозги. Это эйфория… Это непередаваемый драйв.   
\- Ну что, детка, ты проникся? – довольно спрашивает Кисоп у Сонхена, когда Джесоп заканчивает их представление ярким проигрышем из визгливой пульсирующей волны, а гитара Кисопа под конец просто низко гудит.   
\- Вполне, - почесывая ухо отвечает Сонхен. – Только я оглох.   
\- Это нормально, - заверяет Кисоп. А потом обращается к Илаю: - Теперь можешь по своим тарелкам лупить по принципу рандома, все равно никто не услышит.   
\- Не-е-ет, спасибо, - смеется Илай. – Оттенять ваше с Джессом великолепие своей бездарностью не очень хочется.   
\- Эй, я вообще не понял, мы что, болтать пришли? – Джесоп поднимает голову от гитары… И по кабинету снова разносится густой смачный звук струн, по которым ударили пальцами. 

Похоже, лето все-таки решило собрать пожитки в чемодан и покинуть это место: с самого утра холодной серой стеной с неба льется дождь, медленно сдирая листву и наполняя воздух влажным запахом промоченной земли.   
Джесоп, Кисоп и Илай отыгрывают какую-то тяжелую партию: бас заливается шумом, а гитара вычерчивает утопленные в атмосферном резонирующем звуке спирали под четкий мягкий метроном барабана. Эхо, надрывный голос гитары и отрешенно-спокойная четкость ударов барабана, похожая на дождь за окном, отлично подходят субботнему настроению: хочется распахнуть окно и прокричать что-то в этот дождь… что-то вроде «я все равно жив» - а потом играть так, будто это последний раз.  
Сухен стоит у окна и смотрит на серую стену дождя, за которой с трудом можно различить основное здание кампуса и дорожки аллей. А потом все-таки поворачивает замок рамы и распахивает створку, впуская внутрь поток холодного воздуха. Ребята заканчивают отрезок, который они репетировали, и Сухен произносит, словно просто думает вслух:   
\- Я раньше не понимал, что во всем это можно находить…  
\- Во всем этом? Ты о чем? – спрашивает Джесоп.   
\- Ну, в гитарах, которые звучат так, будто завтра не будет. В этих текстах, о которых поют о смерти, разложении, отчаянии. А потом о любви – будто она лишь мгновение в этой черноте, и поэтому за нее надо держаться отчаянно крепко…  
Илай с Кисопом удивленно переглядываются.   
\- Кого-то я смотрю на философию поперло, - озадаченно говорит Кисоп. – Ты, Илай, ему там на ночь Канта читаешь что ли?   
\- Шопенгауэра, - отмахивается Илай. – Сухен, а напиши текст к песне?  
\- Э? – смущенный Сухен отворачивается от окна. – Я?   
\- Ну а кто еще? – поддакивает Джесоп. – Нам нужна охренительная лирика…  
\- … И тогда мы захватим мир… - зомби-голосом подхватывает Кисоп.   
\- Идиоты, - Сухен качает головой и отворачивается обратно.   
Дождь, дождь, дождь стучит барабанами, и гитары сопротивляются его штурму, обещая держаться до последнего. 

\- Ну и где он шляется? – обращается Джесоп к Сонхену.   
\- Да без понятия. Я ему нянька, что ли? – пожимает плечами тот. Кисоп опаздывает уже на полчаса, не удосужившись, конечно, предупредить, где он, что с ним и зачем он…  
Дверь робко приоткрывается, и в кабинет осторожно входит Донхо:  
\- А я думал, вы во всю репетируете, - улыбается он.  
\- А, это ты… - в голосе Джесопа, когда он оборачивается, проскакивает разочарование, и улыбка с лица Донхо быстро стирается. На самом деле это было не разочарование, а раздражение, которое Джесоп копил, чтобы вылить на голову своего непутевого друга, когда он все же изволит появиться, но Донхо этого, к сожалению, не знал. Заметно погрустнев, он сел перед роялем, поднял крышку и слабо коснулся пальцами клавиш. Расстроенный печальный звук наполнил помещение, и Илай принялся незаметно разглядывать парнишку. Все они были… закрытыми книгами, и читать то, что написано на страницах, позволялось только самому близкому, пока обложка блестела, радовала вызывающим шрифтом и бойко занималась продажей книги. И вчера его собственная книга не выдержала давления закрытых страниц – и он рассказал Сухену о своей семье… Сухен слушал молча, не перебивал, а потом положил подбородок на его плечо – и это было именно то сочувствие, которого хотел Илай. Они так и уснули, не раздеваясь, не потушив ночник – на кровати Илая.   
Дверь распахнулась с громким стуком, ударившись о стену.   
Илай вздохнул: вот это точно Кисоп.   
Кисоп возник перед их недовольными взглядами с царственным величием и в ответ на красноречивый взгляд стоявшего перед ним Сонхена «Где ты был, твою мать?», распахнул руки и выдал:   
\- Ну, целуй меня, целуй… - и даже сделал шаг вперед, будто надеялся, что Сонхен действительно бросится ему на шею.  
\- Совсем идиот, что ли? – Сонхен вовремя увернулся и оказался за спиной у Кисопа.   
\- Свинья! – с чувством произнес Кисоп и направился к окну. Он открыл створку, забрался с ногами на подоконник, отыскал сигарету, поджог и выдохнул вместе с дымом оскорбленным тоном:   
\- Пидары неблагодарные…  
Коллектив стоял молча, созерцая представление, и только Донхо, который все еще не научился находить долю шутки в шутках Кисопа, подал обиженный голос со своего места:   
\- Сам такой…  
\- Будешь перечить старшим, - нравоучительно говорит Кисоп, - не поедешь с нами в город.  
\- В город? Ты опять обкурился? – фыркает Сонхен.   
Кисоп бросает на него выразительный взгляд «Детка, ты мешаешь» и обращается к Джесопу:   
\- Как думаешь, Джесс, нам есть, что показать? В этом паршивом городишке… А на, смотри сам… - Кисоп принимается рыться в карманах пиджака и после недолгих поисков находит сложенную вчетверо листовку. Но Джесоп с ребятами – далеко, а подниматься ему явно лень, поэтому он сминает бумажку и кидает ее Джесопу на колени.   
Джесоп разворачивает смятый листок и вместе с нависшими над ним одноклассниками читает:  
\- «Осенний Фестиваль старших школ округа»… Ты серьезно, что ли? И директор разрешил?   
Кисоп с царственным достоинством кивает.  
\- Но… но как? – задает Донхо интересующий всех вопрос.  
\- Понимаешь, - Кисоп блаженно сползает спиной по косяку, - иду я, значит, по коридору… И тут наш директор подбегает, кланяется, хватает меня за руку и начинает: «Вы такие талантливые ребята, просто солнце на сером небе нашей школы, звезды во мраке… почему бы вам не съездить туда и не надрать всем задницу?»…  
\- Ты опять его шантажировал? – перебивает Джесоп. – Опять говорил, что твои родители могут и не быть так щедры, спонсируя школу?   
\- Фу, - фыркает Кисоп, - опять ты все опошлил… Ну что, никто не рад, что ли?   
\- Ага, сейчас растаем от счастья, - бросает Сонхен.   
Кисоп снова смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом говорит:   
\- А это ведь все для тебя, детка…  
Сонхен только качает головой:   
\- Ты неисправим…  
Кисоп отпускает ухмылку, тушит сигарету и обращается к остальным:   
\- А знаете, что самое приятное?   
\- Ну?   
\- У нас не будет сопровождающих. Нам все-таки, - Кисоп приосанивается, - девятнадцать. Так что если ты, мелкий, - он обращается к Донхо, - что-нибудь сотворишь со своей слишком юной задницей… Башку оторвут тебе, Джесс.   
\- Да понял я, понял… Тебе как всегда отдыхать, а мне – все шишки…

Илай собирался недолго. Он вообще с собой почти ничего не взял – только палочки, да и то не потому, что к ним привык, а так, наудачу. Суровая администраторша внизу дала им ключи от комнат, и теперь он смотрел на улыбающегося Донхо, шагающего по коридору. Когда Донхо уже хотел проскочить в дверь, Илай уперся рукой в косяк аккурат на уровне его носа, посмотрел сверху вниз и убедительно произнес:   
\- К Джесопу.  
\- Что? – не понял Донхо.   
Дверь комнаты Джесопа напротив открылась, и из нее с ускорением пинка вывалился Сухен.   
\- А-а-а… - сообразил Донхо и направился в противоположную дверь мимо ухмыляющегося Сухена.   
Еще одна дверь рядом открылась, и из нее показался Кисоп. Покачал головой, сказал:  
\- Придурки, - и исчез обратно. Он сам на удачу не надеялся и забрал ключ первым, протянув злобной старухе внизу их с Сонхеном паспорта вместе. 

Вечером после душа Джесоп стоял перед зеркалом и внимательно вглядывался в отражение. Впрочем, это неправда – отражение его не заботило, он просто волновался… о завтрашнем дне. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что там вряд ли будет хоть одно сборище их формата (еще бы, теория вероятности подсказывает, что шанс собраться таким придуркам, как они, к всеобщему удовольствию мизерно мал), но сам формат пугал еще больше… Джесоп не питал сомнительных надежд относительно того, что их оценят, примут, искупают в овациях… Он вообще ничего не питал – но мечтать не запретишь.   
\- О чем думаешь? – спросил Донхо за его спиной.   
\- О том, что завтра над нами будут смеяться, - улыбается Джесоп.   
\- Ну и что? – легко произносит Донхо, и Джесоп смотрит на него удивленно: он не ожидал от ребенка поддержки. – Если ты уверен в том, что делаешь, если думаешь, что это правильно – какое тебе дело до осуждающих?   
\- Действительно, - бормочет Джесоп. – Уйду в андеграунд, где кучкуются все фрики… Ай, - выходя из ванной, он ударяется головой о низкий потолок дверного проема.   
\- Больно? – участливо спрашивает Донхо.   
\- Ощутимо, - отшучивается Джесоп, потирая пострадавшую голову.   
\- Ты такой высокий, - Донхо вдруг вскакивает с кровати и прислоняется спиной к его спине. Волосы на затылке Донхо щекочут голую кожу, а сам Донхо встает на носки: - Даже так на целую голову выше.   
Волосы перестают щекотать спину, и Джесоп может выдохнуть. Он смеется, разворачиваясь к Донхо:   
\- Ты тоже вырастешь. 

\- Ж-а-а-арко…  
\- Ты весь день ноешь, - говорит Кисоп.   
\- Я же не виноват, что в долбанном сентябре так адски жарит, - жалуется Сонхен.   
\- Ну в душ сходи? – Кисоп на самом деле не очень рад тому, что Сонхен валяется на кровати в расстегнутой рубашке. Он отворачивается к окну и ищет зажигалку. А Сонхен вздыхает:   
\- Ты прав, - и шоркает в душ.   
Сонхен возвращается минут через десять, довольный, как удав, сожравший мышку, посильнее закручивает полотенце на поясе и подходит к Кисопу, все еще стоящему у окна. По его сырым волосам на спину стекают прозрачные капли, и Кисоп позволяет себе сжать прядь этих сырых волос, задирая голову Сонхена кверху, а потом…  
\- Ты что, дурак совсем? Они же холодные, как… Ты холодной водой мылся? – возмущению Кисопа нет предела – такого ханорика, как Сонхен еще поискать. – Совсем тупица?!  
\- Ай, отвали, - Сонхен небрежно стряхивает его руку.  
\- Оденься, идиот! – Кисоп бросает ему рубашку. А потом идет в ванную и приносит второе полотенце: - И башку вытри.   
\- Отвали, чего ты пристал? – Сонхен отмахивается от протянутого полотенца.   
\- Идиот! Ненавижу! – и без того малое терпение Кисопа заканчивается, он накидывает полотенце на голову Сонхена и зло вытирает волосы, цепляя пряди, нисколько не заботясь о том, насколько сильно он дергает.   
\- Ащщщщ… - да отпусти ты, - Сонхен выдергивает полотенце и принимается вытираться уже сам.   
Когда он заканчивает, Кисоп, все еще стоящий над ним с упертыми в бока руками, напоминает:   
\- А теперь оденься.   
\- А не пошел бы ты?..  
\- Ты думаешь, мне слабо?   
Когда рука Кисопа тянется к полотенцу на поясе, Сонхен взвизгивает, ударяет по ней и уносится в ванную переодеваться.  
\- Я тебе еще отомщу, - обещает он через дверь.   
\- Я буду ждать с нетерпением, детка, - хмыкает Кисоп. 

Илай с каким-то удовольствием отмечает, что после недели дождей лето заглянуло попрощаться, и снова стало тепло, даже жарко – поэтому он натягивает майку и смотрит в зеркало, чтобы поправить волосы.   
\- У тебя кожа золотистая… - Сухен как-то незаметно появляется рядом и проводит кончиками пальцев по голому предплечью. – Я говорил?   
\- Раз двадцать, - Илай смотрит на него в зеркало: Сухен кладет обе ладони на чужие руки, и Илай с усмешкой отмечает про себя, что в девятнадцать лет открыть в себе тактильного маньяка – по крайней мере забавно. Каждый раз, когда Сухен касается его, ему хочется обнять его за плечи, прижаться спиной к спине, сжать покрепче, чтобы чувствовать рядом родного человека.  
\- Тебе неприятно? – спрашивает Сухен у отражения в зеркале.   
И Илай честно говорит:   
\- Нет.   
Сухен вдруг тянет его на себя, а сам падает на кровать. Илай не спорит, когда Сухен обвивает ногами его пояс и только закрывает глаза, когда его опускают спиной на грудь: он не может заставить себя даже взглядом попросить у Сухена объяснений. Сухен обеими ладонями зарывается в волосы Илая, тянет пряди между пальцев и сжимает в кулаках – и Илая будто касается чужое электрическое поле, подчиняя, мягкими покалываниями делая бесконечно приятно…  
\- А давай тебя покрасим? – мечтательным голосом вдруг спрашивает Сухен.   
\- В розовый? – усмехается Илай, не открывая глаз.   
\- Зачем в розовый? – Сухен удивляется и проводит пальцами по мягким волосам. – Пшеничный бы подошел.   
\- Мне нравится, как это звучит, - Илай поворачивает голову и все-таки смотрит на Сухена. – Буду блондином.   
\- Значит, решено, - кивает Сухен и укладывает его голову обратно. 

Когда поутру раздается стук в дверь, Джесоп накрывается одеялом и не хочет открывать. Но среди всех долбоебов на земле…  
\- Ты охренел? – спрашивает он у стоящего за дверью Кисопа. – Семь утра, твою ж мать.   
\- Не ори, - невозмутимо одергивает Кисоп. – Ребенка разбудишь. Пошли прогуляемся, поесть купим. Жрать хочется…  
Джесоп вздыхает и идет одеваться.   
Несмотря на раннее утро, городок уже ожил и наполнился людьми, машинами, шумом. Воздух свежий, а солнце такое же яркое, как вчера.   
\- Как думаешь, если ты чего-нибудь добьешься… ну, с нами… твой отец разрешит тебе заниматься музыкой? – спрашивает Кисоп.   
Джесоп молча рассматривает улицу. И после минуты молчания отвечает:   
\- Я бы хотел надеяться. Обмануться, помечтать… Но нет.   
\- Понятно, - Кисоп замолкает. А потом кивает в сторону, на площадку с кольцами перед трехэтажным домом, и говорит с иронией: - Смотри, а наши родители считали, что мы слишком богатые, чтобы развлекаться так.   
На площадке два мальчика лет десяти кидают в сетку баскетбольный мяч. От неверного удара мяч отскакивает от стенда за кольцом и катится в сторону, прямо под ноги Кисопу. Он поднимает мяч и подмигивает Джесопу:   
\- Пошли, а?   
Джесоп улыбается и идет следом – настроение Кисопа угадать почти невозможно. Как и предположить, в какую сторону вдруг повернется его расположение. Вот сейчас он совершенно очаровал мальчишек, забрасывая в сетку красивые мячи, летящие по плавной дуге и пролетающие точно в кольцо. Они с Кисопом играют против мальчишек и даже позволяют им выиграть, а когда запыхавшийся Джесоп сгибается пополам и говорит, что им надо домой, те в два голоса просят Кисопа показать еще раз, как он это делает.   
\- Ну хорошо, - соглашается Кисоп. – Давай мяч.   
Но мяч ему кидают слишком сильно, высоко и он ловит его под странным углом. А потом сгибается, зажимая ладонь между коленей и громко повторяет:   
\- Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!  
\- Что? – Джесоп уже понял на самом деле. Осталось узнать, насколько серьезно.   
\- Палец… выбил наверно, - Кисоп показывает средний палец на левой руке.   
\- Это пиздец.   
Когда они идут домой, Джесоп предлагает сходить в больницу – Кисоп же не врач, чтобы утверждать, что нет перелома: палец опух и покраснел, а кожа на нем стала горячая, будто его держали в кипятке. Но Кисоп только упрямо отказывается, не переставая извиняться:  
\- Прости… я теперь не смогу играть. Джесс?  
\- Да ладно, - вздыхает Джесоп. – Я же сказал, никаких шансов вообще не было.   
Когда они открывают двери номера Кисопа, навстречу им выходит Донхо с чашкой горячего чая в руках:   
\- Э-э-э… привет… а мы тут это…  
\- Кто там? – спрашивает неузнаваемо сиплый голос из комнаты.   
Но Кисоп не собирается отвечать. Он отодвигает Донхо в сторону и сузившимися от злости глазами смотрит на Сонхена, дрожащего под одеялом:   
\- Придурок! Сказал же тебе, заболеешь! Так нет, ты же бестолковая вредина! Все по-своему хочешь!  
Сонхен с печальным выражением лица выслушивает упреки.   
\- А вы где были? – спрашивает Донхо у Джесопа.   
\- А мы… - Джесоп вздыхает, - а мы палец сломали.   
\- Что? – только тогда Сонхен замечает, что Кисоп держится за ладонь, сдавливая пальцы. И его глаза начинают ярко блестеть: - И это я тут придурок, да? Без меня мы еще сможем отыграть, а что без тебя делать будем?   
\- Успокойся, - одергивает Джесоп. – Значит, не судьба.  
В открывшуюся дверь вваливаются почему-то шумные Илай с Сухеном:   
\- О, вот вы где все. А мы вас потеряли…  
На голове Илая красуется нечто взлохмаченное и уложенное торчком… конкретного цыплячьего цвета.   
\- Ну хоть кто-то в прибыли, - комментирует Кисоп. 

На сцену они забираются гуськом и к удивлению жюри крепко обнимаются, образуя цепочку из шести человек. А потом с невероятным старанием затягивают старую матросскую песню, раскачиваясь, как хорошо поддавшие в порту морячки. Они исполняют целый куплет, а потом Джесоп выходит вперед:   
\- Простите за это, - кланяется, - но наш вокалист посадил голос, - Сонхен кланяется следом, - а басист сломал палец, - Кисоп благоразумно считает, что не стоит демонстрировать судьям обмотанный бинтами средний палец, и тоже кланяется. – Мы очень хотели побывать на этом конкурсе, наше желание исполнилось, но вот так… - Джесоп грустно улыбается, - неудачно. 

\- О боже, - смех. - Они дали нам утешительный приз, поверить не могу.  
\- Это ужасно…  
\- Да ладно тебе, а по-моему мило, аж слезу вышибает. Смотри, смотри, вот она, слезинка…  
\- Вот и забери его себе.  
\- Ну уж не-е-е-ет, он твой по праву.   
\- Может, директору подарим? Он же не знает, что он утешительный.   
\- А ты сообразительный, мелкий.   
\- Ха-ха-ха. 

 

CHAPTER#6 Dark flame

Джесоп входит в кабинет с траурным выражением лица:   
\- Господа! Вынужден сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие!   
\- Ну? – хмыкает Киссоп.  
\- Наши актеришки, наш милый драмкружок запланировал постановку для родителей и спонсоров школы, и директор заявил, что мы должны взять на себя музыкальное сопровождение, - Джесоп фыркал через слово и, говоря это, отобрал у Илая палочки и принялся тыкать ими в стену.   
\- Ну в чем проблема-то? – не понял Кисоп. – Донхо натренькает им романсов на своем рояльчике, все в ажуре. Да, мелкий?   
Донхо испуганно подскакивает: он так и не научился нормально реагировать на Кисопа. Кисоп об этом прекрасно осведомлен… и нет, играться с мелким ему не надоедает. Поэтому сейчас он угрожающе надвигается на Донхо, а потом гаркает:   
\- Дай пять, мелкий!   
Донхо робко хлопает по протянутой ладони, и Кисоп довольно ухмыляется:   
\- А теперь лежать-бояться… Да чу ты, ладно, я шучу…  
\- Ты меня не понял, - Джесоп оставляет вмятину в стене. – Мы ВСЕ должны там засветиться, и если Донхо умеет «тренькать романсы», то ты и я без гитары бесполезны.   
\- Ну так я-то тут при чем?   
\- При том, что администрация школы из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы показать ТВОИМ родителям, как классно ТЕБЯ тут воспитывают.   
\- Да мне похрен как-то на них…  
\- Ты идиот, что ли? Я тебе сказал, что он мне сказал: ты появишься в этой постановке и покажешь, как у тебя все суперски и здорово. Я ему пробовал объяснить, что мы с нашим стилем в этой пьеске бесполезны, но он сказал, что музыка – вещь универсальная, и если наша музыка не такая гибкая, как у всех, мы можем отправляться в бассейн… к этому педофилу…  
\- То есть или соглашаемся, или валим отсюда?   
\- Я смотрю, до тебя дошло наконец-то, - съязвил Джесоп. – Придурок старый…  
\- М-да…  
\- А я не буду играть этот бред! Пусть подавится! – Джесоп расходился все сильнее. – Лучше в бассейн, к педофилу, чем… изображать пай-мальчика перед отцом.   
\- Дже… - Донхо поднялся было, чтобы попытаться успокоить Джесопа, но Кисоп дернул его обратно:   
\- Тш-ш-ш, - приложил палец к губам. – Не мешай человеку рЭволюционировать.   
\- А я ведь просил! Как будто я не заслужил, выполняя все его поручения… Эта… комедия! – Джесоп был очень терпеливым человеком. И как у всех терпеливых людей, если их терпением злоупотребляли, в системе назревал конкретный бунт.   
\- Я же говорил, - Кисоп толкает Донхо в бок, - революция в Гондурасе.   
\- Он думает, нас легко заставить. Он думает, у нас не хватит смелости плюнуть… на всех этих родителей богатых деток. Он думает, я так боюсь своего отца… - Джесоп выбрасывает палочки, и они со стуком падают на пол. – В общем, я решил. Я буду играть то, что захочу. И никакое наказание меня не пугает настолько, чтобы я прогнулся под него. Пусть хоть выгоняют…  
Джесоп оглядывает притихших одноклассников. И только Кисоп соображает быстрее всех:   
\- Чувак, мы с тобой! Это ре-ре-революция-я-я… - Кисоп отбивает ладонями по скамейке бодрый мотивчик. – Е-е-е… Свобода! Равенство! Братство! Я пошел собирать бомбу… и листовки еще надо напечатать…  
Джесоп улыбается – в Кисопе он не сомневался, у придурка мозгов совсем нет. Поэтому он вопросительно смотрит на остальных: Илай с Сухеном кивают, Сонхен подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо.   
\- Донхо?   
\- Я тебя не брошу. Ты сам сказал тогда, помнишь, «раз он с нами, то он с нами».   
Джесоп прячет улыбку. Может, собрать группу и не получилось, зато команда вышла неплохая. 

Недели через две после того памятного Дня Неповиновения Имени Великого Бунтаря Джесопа (по словам Кисопа) Донхо потерял книгу. Он помнил, что читал ее на крыше, и поэтому решил для начала поискать там. Он стал немного растерянным – они действительно много репетировали, много смотрели на репетиции студентов-актеров и потихоньку подбирали звук. По большей части играть доставалось именно Донхо, иногда подключался Джесоп – это была одна из классических пьес о войне… и любви. Поэтому Донхо долго сидел над нотными листами, выучивая то нежные композиции, то тревожные и волнующие, помогая Джесопу подстраивать гитару под звучание рояля. Ему это нравилось…  
Когда Донхо толкнул дверь, он услышал голоса и поначалу даже обрадовался – на крыше за стеной каменной коробки вентиляции прятались Кисоп и Джесоп, а Донхо как раз хотел последнего поблагодарить – утром он нашел на кровати коробку с любимыми леденцами, а кроме Джесопа думать было не на кого… Но, прислушавшись, Донхо остановился.  
\- Ну гей я, просто гей, понимаешь. Что мне теперь с этим делать? – сказал Кисоп.  
\- Не знаю… - Джесоп замялся, - может, тебе просто это кажется. Ты же в этом смысле на меня внимания не обращал?   
Кисоп рассмеялся, но как-то невесело.   
\- По-твоему, нормальный мужик должен на всех девок по умолчанию реагировать?   
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Джесоп.   
\- Ну вот… и чтобы мне три года это «казалось» - немного странновато, да?   
\- Послушай… - Джесоп вздыхает. – Ну просто не обращай внимания, вам год остался вместе учиться.   
\- Внимания не обращать? – как-то резко переспрашивает Кисоп. – Да он же будто издевается… Ходит все время, подкалывает, раздевается при мне…  
Джесоп вздыхает еще раз.   
\- Это просто твое воображение. Пока ты ничего не делаешь, ничего и нет. Держись от него подальше.   
\- Подальше? Ты будто не понимаешь, как это? – язвительно спрашивает Кисоп.  
\- Я-то при чем?   
\- Вот теперь не гони, хорошо? – голос Кисопа стал раздраженным. – Не говори, что не мечтал растянуть нашего малыша звездой по кровати…  
\- Перестань… - устало закрывает глаза Джесоп.   
\- Думал об этом? Ведь думал же? – Кисоп настаивает с каким-то упрямым упорством, будто ему легче станет, если Джесоп признается.  
\- Ну думал… - нехотя признается Джесоп.   
Донхо не слушает дальше. Он и так услышал лишнего.   
После этого подслушанного разговора Донхо не может смотреть на Джесопа как раньше. Что-то неуловимо ломается в его отношении к старшему, рвется насовсем, и он при любой возможности избегает Джесопа… Потому что это слишком… неприятно. Неприятно смотреть на кого-то и думать, что может быть этот кто-то сейчас представляет тебя голым. Джесоп быстро улавливает, что что-то не так, и ловит его в коридоре:   
\- Ты теперь бегаешь от меня?   
\- Нет, - Донхо заставляет себя посмотреть на Джесопа. – Просто не хочу…  
Джесоп видит в поднятых на него глазах не медовое тепло, как раньше, а темную воронку смерча, угрожающую именно ему: уходи, уходи, мне неприятно…  
Джесоп с отчаянием выпускает руку Донхо:   
\- Слышал? Все слышал, да? - резко спрашивает он.   
И Донхо роняет:   
\- Да, - а потом быстро уходит, оставляя его одного. 

\- Что делаешь? – Илай с улыбкой наклоняется над Сухеном, который карябает что-то в блокноте под ночником: неужели Сухен надумал учиться? Вот это новости.   
\- Эм… ничего, - быстро отвечает Сухен и захлапывает блокнот.   
\- Ну дай посмотреть, - Илай пытается сделать умилительное личико, и Сухен фыркает.   
\- Не покажу. Сами просили текст написать, - категорично заявляет Сухен.   
\- Ух ты, мне же теперь еще интереснее. Ну дай… - Илай тянет блокнот на себя.   
\- Отстань! У меня не получается ничего, - Сухен с тем же упорством защищает собственность.   
\- Не правда, я видел, там до черта страниц исписано, - спорит Илай.   
\- Мало ли о чем я там пишу, - не соглашается Сухен, - может, я дневник веду.   
\- И о чем же ты в нем пишешь? – Илай уже открыто смеется: своими перетягиваниями они скоро порвут бедный блокнот.   
\- О том, какой у меня сосед придурок?   
\- Ах так…  
Илай толкает не ожидающего подвоха Сухена на кровать, садится на его ноги, не давая освободиться, и прижимает руки, вцепившиеся в блокнот, к подушке. Блокнот становится легкой победой.   
\- Не читай… пожалуйста, - просто просит Сухен, когда Илай собирается его открыть.   
Если бы Сухен продолжал дурачиться и вырываться, Илай бы обязательно заглянул в записи Сухена, а так… он просто бросил блокнот на тумбочку у кровати, не отпуская чужих рук, все еще прижатых к кровати.   
\- Там все слова… неправильные. Не знаю, как сказать, но я так чувствую, - объясняет Сухен.   
Илай смотрит сверху вниз на большие, бархатно-черные в полумраке глаза Сухена, и некоторая двусмысленность их позы начинает доходить до него. Чувствовать чужое тело, зажатое твоими бедрами – вообще вряд ли правильно в единственном доступном смысле этого слова. Илай отпускает Сухена.   
\- Нормально. Когда-нибудь найдешь правильные слова, - рассеянно отвечает он просто потому, что чувствует необходимость ответить.   
\- Ага, как же, - хмыкает Сухен.   
А Илай вытягивается на кровати. Сухен… Он просто не может себе представить этого, все в нем протестует. Сухен же… парень. С ним можно поговорить о футболе, машинах… да хоть о бицепсах на руках, но не думать о том, что он хотел бы прижать его к кровати сильнее. Но он ведь и не хотел. Ему нравится… ему неправильно нравится обнимать Сухена, но это что-то другое, не связанное с сексом. Когда он прижимает Сухена к себе, он держит его за спину, а вообразить, что он мог бы не просто держать, а гладить его, по груди, по бедрам – он просто не может.   
Илай засыпает со странными мыслями, которые не хочется думать. 

Сонхен просыпается оттого, что кто-то гладит его по волосам. Он включает ночник и неловко переворачивается под одеялом: у его кровати на коленях стоит Кисоп и смотрит на него каким-то тоскливым взглядом.  
\- Сонхен…   
Кисоп сегодня опять побил собственные рекорды странности. Когда математик на уроке спросил у него про домашнее задание, Кисоп поднялся и вдруг начал говорить стихами. Сонхен не сразу разобрал, что это был сонет Шекспира:   
Ее глаза на звезды не похожи  
Нельзя уста кораллами назвать…  
Кисоп запнулся на половине, а потом собрал учебники и вышел – и Сонхен не видел его весь день.  
\- Сонхен, - повторяет Кисоп, а в глазах его такая черная ночь, что Сонхену становится не по себе. Что-то тревожное снова колет его в сердце, и он обеспокоенно спрашивает:   
\- Опять твои таблетки?   
Но Кисоп только отрицательно мотает головой.   
Сонхен вздыхает и откидывает одеяло:   
\- Иди сюда, чудовище ты мое.   
Кисоп торопливо забирается на кровать и обнимает Сонхена так крепко, что ему становится нечем дышать. Сонхен кое-как находит немного пространства, чтобы расправить легкие, и обнимает в ответ. Он хорошо знает, что язвительный Кисоп, вечно похожий на шута, иногда становится ребенком, которого необходимо приласкать, позволить поспать с родителями, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким. А родители Кисопа всегда были для него лишь словом… Поэтому Сонхен иногда позволял себе быть для него всем, обнимать, утешать, напоминать, что он тоже кому-то важен. Иногда Сонхен просто молча ласков с ним…   
Но сегодня он почему-то чувствует, что Кисоп не может расслабиться и просто заснуть, как всегда. Сонхен приподнимается и заглядывает в чужие глаза:   
\- Что?   
Кисоп сжимает губы и сдавленно говорит:   
\- Ногу убери… оттуда…  
До Сонхена не сразу доходит, о чем он. Он смотрит на их переплетенные ноги - а потом пугливо отскакивает, прижимаясь спиной к стене.   
\- Что ты шарахаешься? – с какой-то злостью спрашивает Кисоп. – У меня нормальное тело. И нормальные реакции.   
Кисоп поднимается, отходит к своей кровати и стаскивает с себя рубашку, не расстегивая. Сонхен следит за ним с непонятным чувством: неужели Кисоп так реагирует на него? На него? Сам он ни о чем таком никогда даже не думал… Или это все, все, что говорил Кисоп, как странно себя вел – именно поэтому? Сонхен думает, что должен выяснить.   
\- Кисоп, - он касается голой спины, намереваясь развернуть его к себе.   
И Кисоп действительно разворачивается – резко, с ненавистью во взгляде. Он с секунду смотрит на потерянного Сонхена – а потом хватает его за руку, рывком тянет на себя и коротко прижимается губами к его губам.   
\- Давай, презирай меня теперь, - с насмешкой говорит он, отталкивая Сонхена от себя. – Ты же меня теперь возненавидишь.   
Беда Сонхена в том, что он не будет ненавидеть Кисопа, что бы он ни сделал.   
\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - Сонхен качает головой и делает шаг вперед.   
\- Что? – такое снилось Кисопу только в снах, но Сонхен – здесь, всего в шаге от него.   
Кисоп притягивает его к себе и целует. В этом поцелуе – все три года его ожидания, но даже в своих снах он никогда не представлял, насколько нежными будут губы Сонхена. В этом отчаянном поцелуе – все три года.   
Сонхен, открывая губы, против воли начинает понимать, что чувствовал Кисоп все это время. Его движения настолько эмоциональны и несдержанны, что он начинает сомневаться, знал ли он когда-то настоящего Кисопа. И Сонхен уступает, сдается его напору.   
Руки Кисопа пробираются под его пижамную рубашку, заходятся сумасшедшими поглаживаниями на спине, а в поцелуе появляется страсть. Сонхен думает, что это все слишком быстро, когда Кисоп задирает его рубашку до самых лопаток. Кисоп чувствует, когда Сонхен начинает сопротивляться, но отпустить его сейчас у него нет сил, и он просто ломает его попытку отстраниться, зажимая в руках, притискивая к себе ближе. Рубашка все-таки слетает с Сонхена, сдернутая с локтей Кисопом, и они оба падают на кровать.  
Сонхен никогда не думал, что его тело может так реагировать – на поцелуи в шею, от которых хочется кричать, в грудь, в соски. Не думал, что будет приподниматься над кроватью, пропуская чужие руки на спину, под поясницу, что будет хвататься за плечи Кисопа и целоваться, как безумный, забыв обо всем. Чуткие прикосновения и горячие поцелуи Кисопа сносят его мягкой темной волной за границу правильного и допустимого.  
Влажные тающие дорожки, оставленные языком на шее…  
Горячее дыхание и нежные поцелуи.  
Вес чужого тела.   
Кисоп зацеловывает его до состояния расплавленных мозгов, а потом сдергивает с него пижамные штаны и берет в рот. Сонхен цепляется пальцами за одеяло, сжимает кулаки, чтобы не схватиться за волосы Кисопа, глянцевым шелком рассыпанные по его животу, и забывает легкими кислород – остается только влажный рот и равномерное движение в нем.   
Кисоп проглатывает все, а потом целует снова – и Сонхен чувствует свой собственный вкус, набирающийся с чужого языка, заполняющий рот, сводящий с ума кричащими невозможно, неправильно…   
Так сладко…   
И Сонхен обвивает руками плечи Кисопа, сильнее притягивая к себе, целует еще откровеннее заходящимися от желания губами и остервенелым от нежности языком рисуя внутри чужого рта белые цветы благодарности.   
Сонхен понимает, что с этого момента ничего уже не будет так, как раньше. 

 

CHAPTER#7 Sweet dreams are made of this

Кисоп с Сонхеном спалились почти сразу же. Они зашли в кабинет раньше остальных, и Кисопу, конечно, нельзя было объяснить, что не надо этого делать, совершенно неневозможно остановить его руки, сопротивляться горячему шепоту… Сонхен с Кисопом увлеченно целовались, когда в дверь ввалились остальные – и так и замерли, изрядно шокированные открывшейся взгляду картиной. Сонхен испуганно дернулся, но Кисоп удержал его, невозмутимо заявив:   
\- Мы теперь вместе… немного больше, чем раньше.   
Никто не стал осуждать, не сделал презрительное лицо – наверно, это было очевидно… после всех их с Сонхеном страстных перепалок и вечно проходившихся по грани извращения намеков Кисопа. И только в глазах Джесопа понимания было больше, чем хотелось бы Кисопу:  
\- Вы бы были осторожнее. В школе все-таки, - было все, что он сказал.   
В остальном, на взгляд Кисопа, все было по-прежнему. Только Сонхен как-то ночью задумчиво сказал:   
\- Я теперь не наравне с ними.   
\- О чем ты? – Кисоп не понял или не хотел понимать.   
\- Все изменилось, - просто пояснил Сонхен. – Я теперь не один из них, а твоя подружка.   
\- Ты выдумываешь, - отрезал Кисоп.   
\- Вряд ли, - спокойно ответил Сонхен.   
Кисоп подумал… и обнял его крепче. Потому что Сонхен тоже изменился: стал спокойнее, увереннее… И в нем появилось эта предопределенность. Будто он заранее знал, что ничего хорошего эти отношения им не принесут, и просто согласился с тем, что последствия будут справедливой платой за то, что происходит сейчас. Иногда Сонхен пугал Кисопа. И Кисоп чувствовал себя беспомощным – несмотря на всю его готовность защищать, оградить Сонхена от этого он не мог. 

То, что Джесоп заметно помрачнел, когда их отношения с Донхо похолодели, заметили тоже все. Джесоп часто просто сидел с ними со всеми, не поддерживая разговор и не вслушиваясь в него, стряхивал вряд ли существующие соринки с рукавов, смотрел в окно и тихонько стучал пальцами в такт музыке в своей голове – не спеша делиться ей и своими идеями с остальными. На репетициях он попросту делал то, что нужно, и если его не слушали – уходил.   
\- Да что случилось-то? – в конце концов не выдержал Кисоп. – Что ты как привидение?   
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Джесоп.   
\- Обиделся на кого-то?   
\- Ни на кого я не обижался.   
\- Ну тогда верни мне старого Джесса, эй, чувак, слышишь, я по нему скучаю, - Кисоп попробовал пошутить, но вызвал лишь легкую улыбку на губах своего друга.   
\- Старый Джесоп был слишком большим дураком, чтобы возвращаться, - ответил он.   
И тут Кисоп вспылил.   
\- Джесс, перестань. Какое тебе дело до того, что кто-то не понимает, что симпатия и секс разные вещи, - Кисоп выразительно посмотрел на сжавшегося в углу Донхо. – Это не повод, чтобы зарываться в себе.   
Джесоп тоже с каким-то безразличным интересом наблюдал за реакцией Донхо. А потом сказал:   
\- Никакое. Просто не хочу больше.   
Донхо хотел раствориться в воздухе: в том, что Джесоп так сильно изменился, все без слов обвиняли его. 

Джесоп хотел бы думать, что его заботит только подготовка к постановке. Хотел бы… В конце концов. Та песня, которую они выбрали в качестве финала, была хороша – красивая, мощная, открытая. «Love will keep us alive» звучала как победный марш любви над всеми невзгодами, но Джесоп не чувствовал, что она подходила постановке, не чувствовал ее сам… Потому что любовь – такая глупая штука, правда?   
\- Понимаешь, - объяснял он Кисопу, - эта пьеса о том, что любовь разрушила все, что у них было. Девушка умерла, парня убили на войне. Они оба были бы живы, если бы не отдались своей любви. Но они оба решили, что эта… любовь-с-плохим-концом лучше, чем без-любви-вообще. Мы выбрали неправильную песню…  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Кисоп чесал затылок – они уже столько времени угрохали на репетиции, что глупо было бы все менять теперь… Тем более он считал, что Джесоп просто не понимает, чего хочет. – Просто отыграем ее и все.   
\- Да я понимаю…  
И только недели за полторы до самого спектакля на Джесопа снизошло озарение – в виде пшеничного цвета макушки Илая, который напевал что-то себе под нос, сидя на подоконнике.   
\- Что это? – спросил Джесоп.  
\- Что «что»? – не понял Илай.   
\- Ну вот это: «This tainted love you've given…»?  
\- А… не помню, где я ее услышал… забавная песенка.   
\- Показать можешь? В выходные в город поедем, поможешь найти диск?   
\- Да легко… а тебе зачем?   
Джесопу было нужно. Он не мог объяснить – но нужно: резкая и четкая мелодия, слова, которые рассказывали об этой любви, как о серьезном противнике, перед которым пришлось отступить – с иронией и неявной горечью. Трек был похож на военные действия – побежденный отступал, сжигая все живое на собственной территории, чтобы это не досталось врагу. Это был взрыв, отчаяние и невыразимая страсть. Гротеск, насмешка. Это была пуля в лоб: 

You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Остальным казалось, что Джесоп помешался – отыскал какой-то никому неизвестный трек, потом с горячностью доказывал, что он подходит как нельзя лучше, и когда они согласились, как дьявол заставлял их работать, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же, так что слова и музыка звучали у них в головах уже перманентно – но Джесоп ходил неприлично довольный и какой-то слишком возбужденный… И от одного этого становилось спокойнее.

Возбуждение Джесопа достигло максимума в день перед спектаклем. Он думал о своем отце и ковырялся вилкой в обеде. А потом спросил – не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно из сидящих за столом:   
\- Может, мы зря это затеяли? Выглядит как маленькая глупая детская месть.   
\- Потому что ты маленький глупый мстительный ребенок? – спросил Кисоп.   
Джесоп рассмеялся.   
\- Точно. Да. Точно… Меня не волнуют последствия, меня не волнует ничего, кроме моего эгоизма.   
Донхо украдкой посмотрел на него и быстро спрятал взгляд в тарелке.   
\- Вот и повторяй это, как мантру, - кивнул Кисоп. 

Перед самым началом они сидели в костюмерной, и Сонхен лениво отбивался от Кисопа, который пытался приладить ему боа. Донхо вошел последним и незаметно сел рядом с Сонхеном на диван – розовые перья тут же оказались у него на шее:   
\- Вот, смотри, какая прелесть, - обратился Кисоп к Сонхену, - а ты отказывался.   
\- Мой отец здесь, - могильным голосом отозвался Донхо.   
\- М… Джесс, как думаешь, наши уже тоже тут? Уже обсуждают и осуждают?   
Джесоп закашлялся от смеха.   
\- А ведь велика вероятность того, что ты прав.  
И только Сонхен, не настолько занятый собой, как остальные, заметил, что Донхо эти шутки не помогли. Ему захотелось что-то сделать для совсем потерянного Донхо, и он потянул его за руку к зеркалу.   
\- А ты и правда миленький, - сказал он, разглядывая его отражение в зеркале. – Дай-ка мне это…  
Сонхен взял в руки тюбик с гелем, размазал немного по пальцам и провел по волосам Донхо назад, поднимая длинную челку. А потом нашел на столе карандаш и, придерживая Донхо за подбородок, слабо подвел глаза.   
\- Смотри, какой чертенок получился, - в зеркало на Донхо смотрел кто-то совсем незнакомый, с приподнятой челкой и казавшимися какими-то совсем черными из-за подводки глазами.   
\- Ну зачем ты это сделал, Сонхен, - проныл Кисоп. – Теперь он опять симпатичнее тебя.   
Джесоп просто посмотрел - и отвернулся.   
\- Мы пришли! – объявил Сухен, оповещая об их с Илаем появлении. – Все готовы?   
Он положил подбородок на плечо Илая и обнял его – на Илае снова была майка… и эта золотистая кожа сводила его с ума.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Кисоп. – Пошли на актеришек посмотрим. 

Когда в зале потух свет, Донхо нервно сглотнул – и положил пальцы на клавиши. Рояль, как зеркало, отразил его волнение, издав печальный и какой-то смущенный звук – рассказчик начал читать вступление.   
Актеры вышли на сцену, отыграли ту часть, которая рассказывала о знакомстве главных героя и героини – Донхо перестал трястись и просто играл, впитывая в себя атмосферу и отражая ее в нежных звуках рояля. Но вот история подошла к кульминации – военным сценам. И тогда зазвучало то, чего не было на общей репетиции – холодные злые барабаны и металлические искры гитары. Джесоп надеялся только на то, что это не собъет актеров, и они не завалят всю постановку нахрен – но ребята в костюмах вроде и ухом не повели, продолжая невозмутимо играть. Джесоп не смотрел в зал, не искал там отца, директора, учителей – он просто не позволял себе расслабиться до самого конца пьесы. И когда подошла последняя сцена – смерть главных героев – он почувствовал скопившееся внутри напряжение. Актеры «умерли», свет погас – а когда загорелся снова, они все уже стояли на сцене – так быстро, потому что их песня была чем-то вроде титров, своего рода summary постановки.   
Вступление барабанов, три отрезка, звучащих все громче, потом низкий звук баса, напряженная, нервная, как кардиорамма, гитара – и часть Сонхена:   
\- Sometimes I feel I've got to run away…  
Мощный припев из двух голосов, подхлестнутый резким:  
\- I ru-u-u-un… - Донхо.   
Этот звук жил в Джесопе, резонировал с его мыслями и чувствами, поглощал полностью, накрывал, как волна.   
Кисоп обращал внимание только на гитару и на своего Сонхена – больше ему ничего было не нужно.  
Илай забыл, что обещал себе не смотреть на Сухена – и он смотрел, с жадностью сухого песка, впитывающего воду, поглощая звуки, рождавшиеся в его голосовых связках. Сухен, который набросился на него в столовой… неслышно горящая ярость, страстная несдержанность под такой холодной оболочкой. Когда Джесоп сходил с ума с этой песней, только Сухен без возражений поддерживал его с самого начала. И вот сейчас, когда Илай слышит хриплый от напряжения голос:   
\- Don't touch me, please, I cannot stand the way you tease, - он, пожалуй, понимает, что Сухен находил в этой песне тоже.   
Звук затихает под повторяющееся:   
\- Tainted love… - и свет в очередной раз гаснет.   
Все.   
Джесоп даже не сразу соображает, что то, что он слышит – это аплодисменты. Если честно, ему все равно. Как-то так получилось, что он вложился в эту постановку – и когда она прозвучала так, как он хотел, это стало его лучшей наградой. 

Как всегда после такого масштабного события, в зале поднялась возня: ученики приветствовали родителей, директор и учителя дарили сияющие улыбки родственникам самых обеспеченных учеников, ненавязчиво интересуясь их мнением о школе и намекая на способы, которыми они могут посодействовать благополучию своих отпрысков - посредством умеренных взносов…   
Кисоп называл это Парадом Лицемерия и обычно брезгливо исчезал до того, как спектакль закончится. Но сегодня ему пришлось, налепив на лицо улыбку, идти приветствовать родителей и некстати оказавшегося рядом директора:   
\- А, Кисоп, - улыбнулся он. – А я и не знал, что вы так, - слово было выделено, - играете. Насколько я помню, на репетиции все звучало несколько иначе.   
Кисоп очень хотел просто развернуться и уйти… Но это было бы глупо. И он улыбнулся еще шире:   
\- В последний момент, знаете, мы решили, что такой стиль произведет большее впечатление на, - Кисоп тоже подчеркнул слово, - потенциальных спонсоров школы.   
\- Да, конечно, - кислая улыбка расползлась по губам директора. – Но я был бы благодарен, если бы вы заранее предупреждали меня о ваших решениях.   
Директор раскланялся с родителями Кисопа, и он остался один со своей семьей.   
\- Милый, не скучаешь? – спросила мать.  
\- Нет, что ты, все отлично, - пожал плечами Кисоп. «Просто по ночам целуюсь с парнем… и вообще люблю его больше, чем вас», - подумал он, и эта мысль развеселила его. – Не волнуйся за меня. У вас ведь тоже все хорошо? – он посмотрел на отца.   
\- С помощью твоего брата дела идут все лучше. Жду не дождусь, когда ты сможешь присоединиться к нам, - ответил отец.   
\- Скоро, пап, скоро, - кивнул Кисоп. – Ну я пойду, да? Меня там ждут…

Донхо едва ли не сломал себе пальцы, подходя к отцу. Выражение его лица не обещало ничего хорошего, и он уже мысленно готовился к тому, чтобы получить выговор… кроме всего прочего еще и за уложенные волосы и краску на лице.   
\- Не знал, что ты… играешь с такими, - «такими» прозвучало презрительно, - ребятами, - вместо приветствия сказал ему отец.   
\- Прости… Они… хорошие на самом деле.   
\- Мне они не нравятся, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты…  
\- Господин Шин? – Донхо развернулся на знакомый голос: за его спиной стоял Джесоп и сверкал улыбкой. Донхо, успевший за все это время выучить его мимику, знал, что улыбка была неискренняя, а скорее похожая на броню – но он был бесконечно благодарен Джесопу, что тот пришел ему на помощь. – Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Джесоп.   
Джесоп низко поклонился.   
\- Вы были на сцене в месте с моим сыном, да? – догадался отец Донхо.   
Джесоп поклонился еще раз.   
\- Мне искренне жаль, - он улыбнулся, - если мы разочаровали вас нашим прочтением постановки. В наших намерениях не было высказать неуважение к нашей истории, мы лишь стремились оживить ее, сделать искренне интересной современнику.   
Донхо смотрел на эту игру широко открытыми глазами. Он не знал, что Джесоп умеет так выражаться. Что умеет улыбаться, и смотреть при этом с холодным достоинством. Он много чего не знал о Джесопе, как оказалось.   
А отцу Донхо против воли начинал нравится этот парень – уверенный, взрослый, ставящий себя наравне с ним, достаточно умный, чтобы выглядеть почтительно и пользоваться этим в своих целях. Он был так не похож на его собственного мягкотелого сына. И он даже позволил себе улыбнуться:   
\- Знаете, после ваших слов… я думаю, это было действительно неплохо. Как будто по этим мертвым словам протекла живая юная кровь.   
Джесоп еще раз поклонился, а потом сказал:   
\- Не возражаете, если я заберу вашего сына? Нам нужно отнести инструменты обратно. 

Джесоп на самом деле благодарен своему придурочному другу… Кисоп после спектакля собрал их всех и заявил:   
\- Я требую приватной вечеринки. На крыше. Только мы, - а потом будто вспомнил что-то и добавил с ухмылкой: - У меня кое-что есть.   
Кое-что оказалось бутылкой вина и щепоткой травы. И сейчас, когда Джесоп сидел с дымящейся в пальцах самокруткой и чувствовал, как напряжение покидает его вместе с сизыми выдохами дыма, он был на вершине мира. Разговаривать почему-то не хотелось, да и язык после бутылки вина и косяка был не самой послушной частью тела, и Джесоп одним словом умудрился выразить общее настроение:   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, и протянул косяк Сухену.   
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Сухен и глупо хихикнул.   
\- Я посмотрю, как тебе завтра будет хорошо, - хмыкнул Илай и затянулся.   
Косяк перекочевал к Кисопу.   
\- Завтра не будет, - в своем духе объявил Кисоп. – Сегодня все кончится, поэтому бери от сегодня все.  
\- Я хочу об этом спеть, - на Сонхена косяк действовал вообще волшебно. – О том, что не бывает хэппи-эндов, кроме вот этого, - он поднял зажатую в пальцах самокрутку.   
Донхо хотел взять протянутый ему косяк, но Джесоп перехватил его:   
\- А ты обойдешься.   
Кисоп заржал:   
\- Папочка Джесоп снова активизировался.   
\- Да помолчи, он и так вина выпил, - отмахнулся Джесоп.   
\- Я не маленький, - обиженно заявил Донхо.   
\- Да? – Джесоп изогнул бровь. Он хотел добавить, что раз не маленький, так почему его пришлось спасать от собственного отца, но промолчал.   
\- И чем займемся дальше? – спросил Сухен, когда очередь снова дошла до него.   
\- Сбежим из школы, станем бродячими музыкантами? - смеется Илай. От косяка почти ничего не осталось, и он бережно держит его кончиками пальцев. Он опирается спиной о спину Сухена… или, точнее говоря, почти лежит на нем. – Эй?   
Никто не собирается забирать косяк из его пальцев, и он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть, на что так отвлекся Кисоп. Его не удивляет, что на Сонхена, и он даже усмехается, когда смотрит на целующуюся парочку. Илай передает то, что осталось от косяка в обратном направлении. В конце концов, Кисоп с Сонхеном выпили больше всех.   
\- Я не хочу бродячими, - честно заявляет Сонхен, кажется, даже не удивившийся, что сигарета попала к нему по странному маршруту. – Я люблю спать в кровати и… завтракать.  
Илай очень нетрезво смеется. Действительно, из них из всех Сухен больше всех неравнодушен к завтраку, его не отталкивают даже овсяные хлопья. Сухен вечно утонченный… и вечно голодный. И это кажется слегка подокосевшему сознанию Илая настолько милым, что он снова смеется и разваливается на Сухене.  
\- Чего ты ржешь? – обиженно спрашивает Сухен, отдавая совсем уже отгоревший косяк Джесопу.   
\- По-моему, он все время смеется, когда с тобой, - с улыбкой замечает Джесоп.   
Косяк в его пальцах приказал долго жить, и он воткнул его в бетонный пол крыши. И только тогда заметил, что Донхо уже давно не слышно. Сухен с Илаем продолжали тихо спорить и ржать над чем-то, и он повернулся к Донхо. Тот сидел, обняв колени руками, и не отрываясь смотрел на Кисопа и Сонхена.   
Донхо честно не понимал. Как может нормальный парень вроде Сонхена – а он всегда считал Сонхена во многом нормальнее остальных – позволять целовать себя ТАК: Сонхен сидел между раздвинутых ног Кисопа, перекинув длинные ноги через его бедра, и зарывался пальцами в его волосы– то ли просто гладил их, пропуская между пальцев, то ли держался за них, потому что его голова была запрокинута, пока Кисоп целовал его шею. Глаза у обоих были закрыты, но даже слепой бы сообразил, что им хорошо. Выражение лица Сонхена особенно удивляло Донхо – он закусывал губу, поворачивая шею к Кисопу тем боком, которому досталось мало поцелуев, он выглядел таким расслабленным, так цеплялся за Кисопа, прогибался все сильнее, и казалось, что с дрожащих губ вот-вот сорвется стон. Донхо не мог не согласиться, что это возбуждало даже его, что уж говорить о Кисопе, который делал с тонкой, бледной, так откровенно предложенной ему шеей все – Донхо видел и поцелуи, и язык, и посасывания.   
\- Тебе неприятно? – прервавший его размышления голос Джесопа даже напугал его.   
И он точно заметил, на что смотрел Донхо.   
\- Ты можешь уйти, - тихо напомнил Джесоп, но Донхо только покачал головой, отказываясь.   
Видимо, повисшая тишина привлекла не только Джесопа.   
\- У тебя сейчас штаны порвутся, - издевательски заметил Илай, пнув пустую бутылку так, что она ударилась в бедро Кисопа.  
\- Ты за своими бы последил, - не отрываясь от Сонхена ответил Кисоп.   
Сухен подумал, что Кисоп умнее, чем хочет казаться. 

Джесопу казалось, что он заснул сразу же, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Но среди ночи что-то разбудило его. Джесоп прислушался – кто-то скребся в дверь. С совершенно заспанным и помятым лицом он поплелся открывать. И чего он уж точно не ожидал – так это найти на пороге Донхо в пижаме, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу на холодном полу.   
\- Я правда хотел сделать это с девочкой, - проговорил он.   
А потом притянул Джесопа к себе за шею и поцеловал.   
Джесоп не помнит ничего, кроме прикосновения теплых мягких губ и голубой пижамы, исчезнувшей из коридора до того, как он нашел в себе хоть одно разумное слово.   
Джесоп ничего не помнит. Но он знает, что это был не сон.   
Tainted love…

 

CHAPTER#8 Pomegranate

В конце сентября похолодало, солнце стало совсем слабым, и холодный ветер уныло раскачивал остатки листвы. После того ночного эпизода Донхо больше не избегал Джесопа, но и не делал ничего, чтобы стать с ним ближе. И Джесоп скучал… каждую минуту, что Донхо не было рядом, он думал о нем, хотел, чтобы Донхо по своей воробьиной привычке сидел с ним рядом, нахохлившись, и читал очередную бесконечную книгу.   
В среду, когда уроки заканчивались раньше, он заставил Донхо одеться и пойти с ним на крышу – потому что это бледное солнце замораживало, а Донхо под боком грел лучше него.   
Джесоп сидел, прислонившись к стене, и рассеянно смотрел на небо, пока Донхо перелистывал страницы книги. Когда серые рваные облака закрывали солнце, поднимающийся ветер ерошил заметно отросшие волосы Донхо. Пряди легких волос падали ему на глаза, и Донхо часто вынужден был убирать их с лица, потому что они мешали читать.   
\- Ты меня поцеловал, - сказал Джесоп. Он не видел, скорее, почувствовал, что Донхо напрягся и перестал читать. – Что это значит?   
\- Я… - Донхо давно ждал, когда Джесоп спросит, но ответ все равно не был готов. – Мне просто захотелось тогда. Прости, если обидел. Я должен был подумать и о тебе.   
\- Ты меня не обидел, - спокойно ответил Джесоп. – Ты говоришь, тебе тогда захотелось. А сейчас?   
\- Сейчас? – ветер вновь растрепал его волосы, и Донхо убрал их назад. – Я не думал об этом.   
\- Ну так подумай, - предложил Джесоп.   
\- Я… я не знаю, - Донхо и правда не знал. То, что он сделал тогда ночью, потребовало всей его храбрости, и он не был уверен, что сможет собрать ее всю еще раз.   
\- Донхо?   
\- Да?  
\- Можно я тебя поцелую?   
\- Сейчас?   
\- Да.   
\- Но… тогда это все будет что-то значить?   
\- Да.   
\- Я правда не думаю, что нам это нужно…  
\- Донхо, - перебил Джесоп. – Я не спрашивал, нужно ли, я спросил, можно ли.   
\- Да, но… Я уже один раз поступил, не подумав, и…  
\- Донхо, - Джесоп наклонился к нему, - я хочу тебя поцеловать. Можно?   
Холодный ветер облизал лицо Донхо, снова набросив челку ему на глаза. И Донхо сказал «Да».  
Джесоп уперся рукой в бетонный пол за спиной Донхо и медленно наклонился к нему. А потом коснулся его губ своими. Прикосновение было мягким и едва ощутимым – вместо него был тонкий травяной запах волос Донхо и его тепло, которое так близко ощущалось бережными согревающими волнами, как от радиатора. Джесоп сжал губами сначала нижнюю губу Донхо, потом верхнюю, а потом положил свободную руку на чужое плечо – и Донхо от неожиданности приоткрыл рот. И тогда Джесоп поцеловал по-настоящему, раздвигая чужие губы, не боясь напугать, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа Донхо.   
Когда он хотел уже отстраниться, Донхо внезапно подался вперед, перехватив его движение. Джесоп с улыбкой вернул поцелуй Донхо. И Донхо сделал это еще раз, словно напрашивался на продолжение.   
Джесоп переложил свою руку с плеча на шею Донхо и стал целовать нежно и совсем не отрываясь. С каждым разом, что он подавался вперед, он чувствовал, как поддается Донхо, как его губы становятся все мягче и послушнее, и это бесконечно ему нравилось. В конце концов поцелуй стал совсем глубоким и каким-то зависимым, будто они могли дышать только тем воздухом, что забирали из чужого рта. Джесоп наклонился к Донхо еще сильнее и толкнул вперед, придерживая за пояс и осторожно укладывая на пол. Он не знал, о чем он думал. Просто Донхо целовал в ответ так пылко, так необходимо робко вздыхал и требовательно тянулся за его губами, что в голове Джесопа все перепуталось, и он забыл, что Донхо неопытный девственник и это может его испугать. Донхо опомнился, когда оказался почти лежащим на полу и всей грудью почувствовал вес чужого тела. Он затрепыхался, как птица в клетке, пытаясь освободиться от Джесопа, и когда тот отпустил его, испуганно произнес:   
\- Прости, я не…   
\- Я понимаю, - остановил Джесоп. – Все хорошо.   
Донхо успокоился, а потом взял книгу и, пропустив свою руку под рукой Джесопа, устроился у него под боком, крепко прижимаясь, чтобы было теплее. Джесоп усмехнулся и подумал, что даже это ему нравится. А насчет остального… у них еще масса времени.   
Минут через десять Джесоп заметил, что страницы перестали шевелиться. Он скосил глаза вбок – Донхо просто спал на его плече.   
\- Да ты, наверно, издеваешься, - пробормотал Джесоп. 

Илай с Сухеном возвращаются из библиотеки, когда слышат за поворотом коридора чей-то спор:   
\- Что тебе стоит? Просто сделай это!   
\- Я не могу, как ты не понимаешь, не могу обманывать.   
К своему удивлению они узнают голоса Кисопа и Сонхена.   
\- Никто не узнает. Нам просто нужно выбраться отсюда, - горячо говорит Кисоп.   
\- А если они проверят? А если позвонят отцу? – в голосе Сонхена почти отчаяние.   
\- Он тебе тоже ничего не сделает, даже если узнает.   
\- Даже если узнает ВСЕ? – насмешливо спрашивает Сонхен. – Даже тебе не поздоровится, если твои родители узнают о нас.   
\- Мне наплевать на них. Я просто больше не могу. Сколько можно надрачивать друг другу?   
\- Тише, Кисоп, пожалуйста, - судя по звукам, Сонхен попытался успокоить Кисопа.  
\- Я не понимаю, - уже тише говорит Кисоп, - я этого хочу, ты этого хочешь, так в чем проблема?   
\- Тише, - еще раз повторяет Сонхен, - давай не будем здесь разговаривать.   
Когда они уходят, Илай смотрит на Сухена.   
\- Им надо быть осторожнее, - тихо говорит Сухен, опуская голову. 

А их с Сухеном отношения становятся еще более странными. Илаю кажется, что они уже не могут жить друг без друга. Необходимость постоянно находиться рядом с Сухеном, слышать его голос, как можно чаще касаться его - врастает в него корнями, и Илай просто пытается ни о чем не думать, когда они каждый вечер лежат на одной кровати и молчат.   
\- Мне нравятся твои волосы, я ничего не могу с собой поделать, - говорит Сухен, в очередной раз укладывая голову Илая на свою грудь и зарываясь пальцами в высветленные пряди. – Этот цвет… делает всего тебя золотистым.   
\- Ты просто фетишист какой-то, - отзывается Илай. На самом деле ему бесконечно нравится так – спиной к груди Сухена и его ленивые пальцы, путающиеся в волосах.   
\- Может быть, - Сухен усмехается. А потом говорит: - А мы с тобой продержались дольше всех…  
\- О чем ты?   
\- Не притворяйся, - мягко одергивает Сухен. – Ты Донхо видел?   
\- Ну видел, - неохотно отвечает Илай. – Между ними теперь вряд ли только дружба.   
\- Так и я о том же… Илай, скажи, а если бы мы… - пальцы Сухена нежно падают на лицо Илая, проводя едва ощутимую линию вдоль щеки.   
\- Если бы мы что? – Илаю не очень хочется заканчивать предложение за Сухена – если бы он даже знал, что происходит в его голове, это не помогло бы.   
\- Если бы мы попробовали… Все бы изменилось, да?   
\- Что все?   
\- Наши отношения. Ты бы перестал меня видеть таким, как сейчас. Гладить твои волосы – перестало бы так нравиться мне. Все бы изменилось, правильно?  
Сухен слишком задумался, чтобы заметить, что его пальцы почти касаются губ Илая.   
\- Сухен, знаешь?   
\- Что?   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все становилось сложнее, чем сейчас, - честно отвечает Илай.   
\- Я тоже, - Сухен возвращает пальцы на волосы. – Я тоже. 

Но все становится сложнее. Неизбежно. Неумолимо.   
Когда Илай тянется за книгой к полке, стараясь на задеть Сухена, пишущего что-то на столе, Сухен, не заметив его, приподнимается, ударяя головой Илая по лицу.   
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста, я не заметил, - он осторожно касается чужого лица. – Больно?   
\- Ничего, нормально, - Илай смеется, заметив, что Сухен так и застыл под его руками: -Ты туда или сюда?   
Но Сухен не думает больше. Он толкает Илая к стене, прижимает, почти придавливая, кладет одну руку на его пояс, а вторую на плечо и произносит только:   
\- Я не могу больше играть, - а потом прижимается губами.   
Но Илай не отвечает.   
Сухен смотрит в его глаза и понимает, что Илай просто не знает, что со всем этим делать, он даже руки до сих пор пристроить не смог, они так и остались в воздухе в каком-то потерянном жесте. А Сухен предложил, сам подставился…   
\- Я так больше не могу. Я не могу быть тебе просто другом. Я не знаю, что происходит в твоей голове, но с меня хватит, - быстро говорит он, а потом хватает пиджак и убегает.   
Илай все еще ощущает на своих губах сухое прикосновение и смотрит вслед захлопнувшейся двери. 

Илай ждет его всю ночь, напрасно ворочаясь на кровати. За эти бесконечные безмолвные часы без Сухена в нем накапливается много слов, предназначенных ему, но Сухен не появляется из темноты, чтобы их выслушать. Илай думает, что был таким дураком… Он не хотел усложнять, но теперь отдал бы все, чтобы сказать, что это не так, что сам Сухен важнее любых сложностей.   
Илай засыпает только под утро, и, как ему кажется, просыпается почти сразу же. В дверях стоит Сухен в порванном пиджаке, а по его ладони…  
\- У тебя кровь на руке.   
\- Что? – Сухен, кажется, вообще ничего не замечает. – А, сорвался с чертовой ограды.   
Сухен устало сползает по стене.  
\- Где ты был?   
\- Я? – Сухен сморит на Илая грустными виноватыми глазами. – Я был с девушкой, Илай.   
И эта простая фраза перечеркивает в Илае все, что накопилось за ночь. Он ничего больше не говорит. Просто собирает вещи и идет в душ, игнорируя Сухена.   
Он не позволяет Сухену ничего объяснить и вообще делает вид, что они не знакомы. Как бы глупо это ни выглядело, но он чувствует себя преданным. Как будто над ним от души и не без сарказма посмеялись. И он бы пережил, если бы смеялись просто над ним – но Сухен умудрился пнуть по самому больному, по чувствам Илая: по его бесконечной, чистой, доверчивой привязанности к Сухену.   
\- Что это с вами? – спрашивает Джесоп, когда они появляются в столовой порознь.   
\- У него спроси, - отмахивается Илай.   
\- Сухен?   
\- Я… просто…  
\- Давай, расскажи, где ты был ночью, - виноватый вид Сухена донельзя злит Илая.   
\- Был? Ночью? Вы что, с ума сошли? – спрашивает Джесоп. – С вас же три шкуры сдерут, если узнают.   
\- Я-то тут при чем, - пожимает плечами Илай. – Я вообще больше ни при чем, не стоит на меня внимание обращать.   
\- Илай… - Сухен пытается задеть руку Илая.  
\- Отстань от меня, твою мать, - Илай с громким стуком опускает вилку на стол. - Вообще больше не подходи.   
Илай поднимается и, бросив поднос на стойку, быстро уходит из столовой.

Когда им объявляют, что после уроков будет общее собрание, Джесоп взволнованно смотрит на Илая и Сухена – больше ведь не из-за чего, в самом деле.   
Их собирают в большом спортзале, и директор, проходя перед линейкой учеников, говорит:   
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что все из вас знают устав нашей школы. В нем четко написано, что ученики не имеют права самовольно покидать территорию школы… И тем не менее, сегодня ночью кто-то из вас это сделал.   
Пока студенты недоуменно переглядываются, директор внимательно присматривается к лицам.   
\- Если виноватый признается сейчас и объяснит причины своего проступка, наказание будет мягче.  
Илай смотрит на Сухена, кусающего губы и натягивающего рукав рубашки пониже на поврежденную руку.   
\- Хорошо. Раз вы не хотите идти мне навстречу… К вашему сожалению, вчера ночью я решил проверить, насколько наши ученики дисциплинированы, и, естественно, заглянул в каждую комнату. И только одна кровать была пуста… - директор развернулся к классу Илая и, как ему показалось, смотрел прямо на него.   
Илай еще раз посмотрел на Сухена, который стоял и, очевидно, просто ждал, когда назовут его имя, все сильнее впиваясь зубами в губы. Илай был настолько обижен, что ему трудно было даже выразить это словами. И если он не безразличен Сухену… что же, пусть почувствует это. Илай решил наказать его самым жестоким способом.   
\- Я, - он сделал шаг вперед, опустив голову. – Меня не было вчера.   
\- Но… - начал было Джесоп, но Сонхен остановил его, загородив собой.   
Сухен смотрел на опущенную голову Илая широко раскрытыми глазами. Он просто не понимал, зачем Илай это делает.   
Директор был уверен, что видел вчера в их комнате именно этого, светленького… Впрочем, ему было все равно, кого наказать.   
\- И где же вы были, позвольте узнать? И зачем? – обратился он к Илаю.   
\- В городе. У меня… - Илай поднял на Сухена черные горячие глаза, - было там дело.  
\- О вашем наказании вам будет сообщено позже. Собрание закончено, можете идти. 

 

CHAPTER#9 Light of a firefly

Наверно, нет такого шестилетнего ребенка, который бы искренне не считал, что вырастет и станет счастливым. Но проходит всего десять-пятнадцать лет, и ребенок понимает, что мир – это не блеск солнца в стеклах окон и не всегда голубое небо.   
В шесть лет Илай тоже смотрел на небо наивными чистыми глазами. А потом судьба показала, как умеет не-баловать.   
Илай лежал на кровати и бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в стену. Он не считал себя несчастным и даже не обижался за незаслуженное наказание, которое его ждет. Если честно, он привык… к тому, что в этой жизни он мало кому нужен. И до появления Сухена даже научился относиться к этому спокойно, не разрешая себе привязываться к людям, с которыми ему все равно не по пути. Но нет же, он идиот, ему зачем-то понадобилось вплести себя в Сухена, связаться с ним всеми нервами и венами так крепко, что сейчас он слышит треск разрывающихся нитей. Он не чувствовал себя несчастным. Ему просто было… этот отвратительный треск…  
\- Илай…   
Больше всего на свете Илаю хочется, чтобы он исчез. Чтобы этот голос растворился в воздухе, перестал звучать в его ушах.   
\- Илай, ты должен меня выслушать.  
«Должен? Кому и что?»  
\- Илай, перестань, - кровать тихо прогнулась под Сухеном. – То, что я сделал, отвратительно, я знаю… Но ты ведь даже не знаешь, о чем я думал… Какие… мерзкие мысли постоянно были в моей голове. Илай…  
Илай не понимает, о чем говорит Сухен. Не хочет понимать.   
\- Ты… - голос Сухена вдруг становится раздраженным и обвиняющим, - ты всем своим видом показывал, что тебе неприятно даже думать о… Ты издевался надо мной своей извращенной дружбой, а я каждый раз касался тебя и думал только об одном. Но ты же, черт бы тебя побрал, такой чистый, что тебе о сексе даже слышать не хочется. А я как преступник, держал тебя в руках и хотел, отвратительно, мерзко любил тебя и хотел…  
\- Конечно, давай, вперед, - услышанные слова против его воли проникают под ледяной холод, в котором он хотел спрятаться от Сухена, и Илай срывается: - Расскажи, что я бестолковый девственник, а тебе просто очень захотелось.   
\- Да, захотелось! Потому что терпеть тебя и беречь тебя стало невозможно!  
\- Ну так получил, чего хотел? Хорошо провел время? Понравилось с ней?   
\- Нет.  
\- А что так? Не встало? Обо мне думал? – в голосе Илая полно яда, а ему самому хочется придушить Сухена, потому что так не может, просто не может быть - нельзя спать с кем попало, а потом говорить, что скучал. Это мерзко… это подлее, чем сам факт того, что Сухен был с кем-то.   
\- А о ком еще? Я постоянно только о тебе и думаю, так часто, что давно пора возненавидеть.   
\- А мне нравится. Это здорово. А знаешь, почему? Потому что я тебя уже ненавижу.   
\- Перестань!  
\- Меня тошнит! От тебя и твоей взрослости!  
\- Замолчи!  
\- Тошнит! Тошнит! Тошнит! От того, чем вы там занимались…  
Сухен от бессилия сжимает кулаки… Как объяснить ему?..  
Сухен толкает Илая на кровать, прижимает руки и целует болезненно, сильно прижимаясь к сжатым губам.   
\- Отвали от меня! Слезь! – Илай пытается скинуть с себя чужое тело, но Сухена теперь не оторвать, он будет держаться за Илая так крепко, как не держался ни за кого никогда в жизни.  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
\- Убирайся!  
\- Люблю…  
Илай пытается стряхнуть Сухена с кровати, но Сухен, падая, тащит его вслед за собой – и они с мягким стуком тел падают на пол. Сухен соображает быстрее и снова оказывается сверху, затыкая поток ругательств Илая поцелуем. Илай просто не может снять его с себя, потому что Сухен обвился вокруг его тела, смертельно опутался кругом, Сухен не дает дышать, держит руки…   
Когда Илай переворачивает их и освобождает руки, Сухен вспоминает ту драку в столовой, и уже готовится получить по лицу, но Илай… вместо того, чтобы ударить его, целует. И Сухену начинает казаться, что внутри него рвутся измученные струны, языческие барабаны выплетают вязь, разрастается странная завораживающая музыка, оживают тихие и могущественные слова старого заклинания, и кровь вспоминает этот древний шепот, закипая. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует Илая… всем своим телом.   
Их рожденный в злобе поцелуй не теряет своей ярости, но больше не вредит. Он стекает с губ, расползается на шею, как проклятье, как языческий грех. Они так долго сопротивлялись тому, что не должно было случиться, и сейчас, когда запрещенное рождается прямо перед ними из молочных миражей, оживленных порочным, колдовским шепотом, они готовы – принять это до конца.   
Сухен задирает майку Илая до самых лопаток, неосторожно касаясь нежной кожи согретыми отчаянием ладонями, а потом и вовсе стягивает ее с рук, выбрасывая.  
\- Золотистый… ты весь золотистый…  
\- А ты как шоколад, - влажным следом языка на шее вместо доказательства.   
Илай сдергивает рубашку с плеч Сухена, с нетерпением одержимого сдирает ткань с рук, не позволяя Сухену отстраниться и разорвать поцелуй. Он захватывает его губы, на мучительно долгие промежутки лишая дыхания… Осознание того, что этим телом пользовался кто-то другой, делает его в тысячи раз ценнее, чем оно было вчера. Бережливая доверенная привязанность, которую он испытывал к Сухену, сменилась на что-то не связанное с тонким невинным миром юношеской зависисмости. Струны перестали звучать нежно, боясь напугать. Вместо трогательного чистого звука появилась обжигающая страсть.   
Когда Илай расстегивает его брюки и касается через ткань, звук в голове Сухена срывается в тонкую скрипящую линию, словно контакты замкнулись, и остался только этот шум. Илай сжимает пальцы, Сухен хрипло выдыхает, и линия начинает выть обезумевшей струной скрипки.   
\- Нет, нет, подожди… - Сухен торопливо отстраняет руки Илая от себя.   
\- Что? – резко спрашивает Илай и снова мучает его прикосновениями. – Разве не этого ты вчера хотел?   
\- Илай, нет, подожди…  
\- Разве не ради этого ты решил меня предать?   
Сухен прогибается в спине от этой безжалостной струны, и его голос становится умоляющим:   
\- Илай, не надо…  
\- Почему?   
\- Ты не понимаешь, Илай, пожалуйста, - Сухен тянет Илая на себя, прижимая к груди. – Я не сказал тебе, что кроме того, что я хочу тебя, я просто не могу этого представить…  
Илай позволяет удерживать себя и шептать в ухо, потому что этот Сухен кажется ему слишком незнакомым. Илай чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах и тихий, похожий на шепот голос:   
\- Делать это с девушкой совсем не то, что с тобой. Ты не понимаешь, чего ты от меня хочешь. Это все… слишком неправильно. Я не могу даже подумать о том, что окажусь перед тобой без одежды. Во мне два противоположных желания… и они разрывают меня.   
Илай думает, что Сухен ошибается, когда говорит, что он не понимает. Он понимает слишком хорошо.   
\- И что теперь будем делать? – спрашивает Илай, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Сухена.   
\- Я не знаю, - Сухен перебирает светлые пряди. – Ждать, когда все закончится…

Проходит несколько дней, и Илай с удивлением думает, что о его наказании забыли. Но когда Кисоп появляется в кабинете с очень мрачным выражением и говорит:   
\- А наши дела не так хороши, как могло бы показаться, - тревожное предчувствие впивается иглой в сердце.   
Кисоп залезает на подоконник и закуривает:   
\- И черт вас дернул устроить этот цирк с ночными побегами.   
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Сонхен.   
\- Я разговаривал с отцом… В ту ночь, когда тебя не было, - он кивает Сухену, - в одном из этих богатых домов по соседству изнасиловали девушку, служанку. Она не видела, кто это сделал, ей набросили что-то на лицо… Но она оторвала пуговицу с одежды насильника, и, представьте себе, пуговица эта оказалась с эмблемой нашей школы…  
\- Значит, кто-то из наших? – спрашивает Джесоп.   
Кисоп кивает:  
\- Все знают, что за порядки в нашей школе. И ты Илай, на глазах у всех признался в том, что тебя в ту ночь не было.   
\- Но это же бред! – говорит Сонхен. – Это не доказывает, что он виноват.   
\- Нет, - задумчиво произносит Кисоп. – Но когда полиция заявится сюда с расследованием, которое совершенно не нужно администрации школы, отдать им Илая будет очень умным решением.  
\- Но никаких доказательств нет! – Джесопу все это кажется какой-то уродливой шуткой.   
\- А их и не нужно. Илай не мы с тобой, его не спасет его имя и деньги. Илая просто удобно отдать в жертву.   
\- Надо же, - то, что говорит Кисоп, до Илая доходит очень медленно. И как-то неизбежно.   
\- Но это же даже не он… - отчаяние накатывает и на Сухена, и он даже поднимается: – Я скажу, что это сделал я. Он вообще ни при чем.   
\- Сядь, - спокойно говорит Илай.   
Легкая улыбка появляется на губах Кисопа:   
\- А Илай позволит тебе это сделать?.. – он наклоняет голову и смотрит сбоку. - И потом, он признался перед всей школой. И директор не стал спорить, что это именно его не было. Как он вас перепутал, не понимаю…  
\- Какого черта он вообще устроил эту проверку? – Джесоп поднялся от раздражения. – Никогда ничего подобного не было.   
\- Угу… - задумчиво кивает Кисоп. – А самое странное во всем этом… Помнишь, Джесс, лет пять назад такое уже было?   
Глаза Джесопа расширяются от удивления, когда он вспоминает:  
\- Тогда тоже обвинили какого-то старшеклассника.   
\- Да. Парня забрали, а оно вот снова повторилось… Думаешь, случайность?   
\- Хочешь сказать, он тоже был не виноват?   
\- Откуда я знаю… - Кисоп вздыхает, - но у нас теперь большие неприятности.   
\- А я вот все думаю, - подает голос Донхо, - почему под подозрением только ученики? На официальной форме учителей такие же пуговицы, как у нас. Просто они редко ее надевают…  
Кисоп пару секунд смотрит на него удивленно.   
\- А ведь ты прав…

Илаю не шесть лет, он знает, что его короткая осень скоро закончится – она просто вытекает из кончиков пальцев странными поврежденными звуками. Они с Сухеном целуются почти все время, что остаются наедине, и он только один раз позволяет себе спросить:   
\- Когда ты вернулся тогда… вся твоя одежда была рваная.   
\- Я сорвался, когда перелазил через ограду… подожди, ты думаешь, что это я?   
\- Я не думаю, я просто хочу услышать.   
\- Это не я, Илай…  
\- Хорошо, - Илаю этого достаточно. Он прижимает Сухена к себе и пытается заснуть.   
А Сухену очень хочется кричать… Или петь. Так громко, чтоб было слышно до крови, до боли. 

\- Я не думаю, что этот парень виноват, - говорит пастор. – Я уверен, что полиции нужно провести тщательное расследование.   
\- Никаких расследований в стенах этой школы не будет, - обрывает директор. – Он сам сказал, что его не было в школе ночью.   
\- Да, но…  
\- Никаких «но». Полиция будет сегодня.   
Илая забирают прямо во время урока, и Сухен долго смотрит в окно, пытаясь удержать слезы. 

Утром Джесоп находит просунутый под дверь лист бумаги:   
«Джесс, вы как-то пошутили, что я должен написать песню… Теперь кажется, что это было так давно. 

Из-за тебя мой голос звучит  
Так громко, как никогда раньше.  
Я потерял тебя  
Во вкусе прошлого лета  
И теперь все ищу его  
Зову хриплым от ветра голосом  
Дождь не заканчивается, плачет  
Слезами по босым ступням  
А я вижу черное небо  
С которого падают   
Теперь уже не наши звезды  
И мы слишком взрослые для них  
Но я обещаю, что найду тебя  
И мы будем вместе  
Там, где никто не осудит

Это глупые слова, я знаю. Но они правильные.   
Мы снова будем вместе, Джесс».

Сухен проходит по коридору и видит стоящего у стенда спиной к нему высокого парня с чемоданом. На мгновение ему кажется, что это Илай… Но у этого не светлые волосы, а Илая здесь нет… Сухен подходит к нему и задает всего один вопрос, почему-то больше всего интересующий его:   
\- Как тебя зовут?   
Парень удивленно смотрит на него и отвечает:   
\- Хун. Я… новенький, буду здесь учиться.   
Сухен еще раз смотрит на него долгим взглядом, изучая его лицо. Он совсем не похож на Илая, разве что что-то мягкое есть в выражении его лица...  
\- Тогда удачи тебе… Хун.   
Сухен закрывает за собой входную дверь, выходя на крыльцо.   
Он не думал, что их маленькая короткая осень будет звучать подернутыми страданием струнами скрипки. После всех этих задорных гитар, в девятнадцать лет…  
Но с этим уже ничего не поделать.


	6. Два одноразовых чуда и антипохмелин / В Неверленде под рождество [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это, говорит, если вот так посмотреть - то тебе не повезло. А если вот так посмотреть (поднимает стакан и смотрит через толстое дно)... нет, наверно, еще надо выпить.
> 
> !стёбчик

CHAPTER #1 Плачь и улыбайся, плачь и улыбайся

\- Ну все!  
\- Все-е-е!  
Что там еще после блеющего «Все-е-е» проорали в спину – он даже не заметил.   
Чужое гавканье слушать – себя не уважать.   
Нет, он понимал, конечно, с самого начала, что Джей – заноза в заднице, причем себе на уме заноза и, если уж вытащишь, то вся жопа распухнет, но чтобы так все получилось после того отцовского покровительства, которое он оказывал Джесопу, после товарищеского плеча, которое всегда было для него наготове…  
Чтобы Джей потом взял и заявил, что готов стать образцовым командиром вместо говнокомандира Сухёна?  
Умный он, конечно (правду сказать – так посообразительнее самого Сухёна), целеустремленный, как боеголовка, но ведь… ни веса, ни авторитета же?  
Это вон если Сухён своих сортир чистить пошлет, они его обзовут мудлом и пидарасом, но чистить-то пойдут, еще и по линейке выстроятся, потому что в командире врага нажить – это вообще мозги устрицы надо иметь.   
А Джей? Волосатыми ногами субординацию устрашать намерен?   
В общем, Сухён ушел, шарахнув дверью по косяку, имея лишь одно желание: уразуметь, как это Эйджей до сих пор не постиг бесперспективность своих поползновений выжить его из-под командирских погонов и… заткните этого говнюка, пожалуйста, прежде, чем Сухён выйдет из такого воспитанного и вежливого к подчиненным себя?

 

Сын Мудоха подставил Сухёна так, что лучше выдумать не смог бы никто – уехал «учиться». Без Эйджея и так неполноценный юнит-секстет превратился совсем в какую-то поредевшую боевую единицу, и Сухён надевал свой полицейский сьют с погончиками на встречу с шефом, твердо уверенный в том, что от вливания свежих кровей в их и так переживший все спазмы социальной акклиматизации коллектив надо отбрыкаться любым способом.   
Хоть плакать и на коленях стоять.   
Потому что еще один новый запах сохнущих носков на батарее, еще один весь из себя такой особенный с блядскими неповторимыми привычками и индивидуальностью гения – и Сухён загостит к штатному психиатру отделения, хоть она и совсем без сисек.   
Это после Донхо-то. 

 

Джун стянул с себя полосатую шапочку с помпончиком и запихал ее в карман. По осени в куртке – а еще пять кругов по стадиону мотать.   
Из-за этого отвлекся немножко – а когда поднял голову, то наступил на задник кроссовка впередибегущего Сын Юна и врезался ему в спину.   
\- Ты офигел? – огрызнулся Юн.   
Джун не стал отрицать – да, еще как офигел. В добавок обосрался и все внутри него спиралью скрутило.   
Джун кивнул вперед, на трибуну стадиона, по которому стажеры полицейской академии последнего года, как зеленые сопляки, позорно набегали круги в осенний морозец – возле белых пластиковых кресел, сложив ручки на животике будды, стоял сам директор академии, еще какой-то военной выправки хрен в погонах и… ОН.   
Юн мигом простил Джуну оторванные задники кроссовок и набычился:  
\- Этот че тут забыл?   
\- Это последнее, что я хочу знать, - заверил Джун.   
Шапочку пришлось достать обратно и натянуть до самого носа, чтобы пробежать мимо троицы, созерцающей стадо бегущих баранчиков, в недалекой перспективе полицейских – и быть не узнанным этим му… муда… мужчиной в отлично сидящей на нем форме, хотя Джун и сомневался, что этот ублюдок кого-то, кроме своего отражения в зеркале и сисястой преподши иностранного, мог заметить и запомнить.   
«Хоть перед начальством-то оделся прилично», - мстительно подумал Джун, пробегая мимо и с ненавистью впечатывая подошвы кроссовок в подмерзающую грязь.   
Летом, когда этот говнюк две недели заменял захворавшего ревматизмом препода по физподготовке, нормального такого китайского старика Чунга, он надевал на пары полинявшую серую футболку с пятном на груди (как будто блеванули на нее, да так и не отстиралось) и бирюзовые вытянутые на коленях треники, словно с кого-то младшего снятые, потому что явно роста не хватало… И даже когда этот козел стоял, просто стоял с журналом и секундомером в руке, бирюзовая ткань на паху отчетливо так приподнималась чем-то похабным и по размеру устрашающим, как у касатки.   
Но Джун помнил мудака даже не за размер икс-икс-эль, натягивавший треники на промежности… Как истый урожденный лузер, он умудрился опоздать на первую пару.  
Всего пару минуточек, честно-честно.   
Джун даже храбро, задохнувшийся от бега, когда вклинился в строй, прозаикался:   
\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, учитель Чу-чу… - и когда на его мямленье повернулся вовсе не старичок-китаец, а такая вот охрененная бугаина с облеваным пятном на груди и самой пакостной рожей, которую довелось Джуну лицезреть с пеленок, он потерял окончание «нг» учительской фамилии где-то между шоком от неожиданного поджопника судьбы и недетской глубины фрустрацией.   
\- Учителя Чу-чу, - передразнил незнакомец, ухмыльнувшись от уха до уха, так что строй ученичков синхронно напрягся, как единая нервная система, и засмотрел весь в пол, - не будет две недели. - Быдлопрепод деловито подтянул свои пидарские штанцы повыше, так что бирюза снова обтянула весь половой аппарат касатки, и принялся гештальтировать на провинившегося свой синдром вахтера, затребовав ответ: - Почему опоздали?   
\- Почему? – переспросил недоумевающий Джун.   
Будущего полицейского мама врать не научила, к сожалению, и он не мог найти ответа на этот самый тупой в его жизни вопрос. Почему вообще опаздывают? Носки не мог найти, ванная занята была, телефон где-то потерялся – десяток малюсеньких причиночек, сложившись вместе, привел к тому, что Джун добежал до стадиона пять минут спустя после звонка.   
\- Не знаю, - честно добавил Джун, моргнув на чудопрепода еще раз пять своими невинными ресничками.   
А сказал бы «Проспал», например – и ничего бы из того, что было дальше, не было.   
\- Не знаете? – вкрадчиво переспросил исполняющий на две недели обязанности личного инквизитора юного Джуна. – А в наказание за опоздание сколько кругов будете бегать тоже не знаете?  
Ну черт, ну что надо было сказать?   
\- Не знаю, - ляпнул Джун.  
\- Вот и я не знаю, - как аллигатор из воды, оскалился учитель.   
Джун, не привыкший иметь дело с такими на всю голову ебанутыми любителями заглумить ближнего своего, наивно трактовал ответ «Вот и я не знаю» как знак всепрощения – мол, ну опоздал и опоздал, с кем не бывает, забыли…  
И направился к скамейке.  
Переодеть ботинки на кроссовки, которые так и держал в руке за язычки.   
\- Если вы сейчас же не приступите к выполнению наказания, я доложу директору о том, что вы не прошли стандарт физподготовки, - проговорил кто-то размеренным спокойным голосом Джуну в спину.   
Джун затравленно оглянулся – этот вот стоял прямо за ним, сложив руки на облеваном пятне на груди, и, сощурившись, очень по-недоброму глядел на него.   
\- У вас десять секунд, - уведомили Джуна вдогонку.   
Одногруппники стояли с открытыми ртами – видимо, тоже не совсем вкурили еще серьезность угроз нового препода, Джун, как умственно отсталый, левитировал в воздухе вонючими кедами, соображая, что за десять-то секунд ему уж наверно не переобуться…  
Так что же, это мудалище предлагает ему в ботинках по песку наяривать?   
Охренеть утро…  
\- Очень жаль, - сказал псевдопрепод, открывая журнал, - что ваша мама больше не будет вами гордиться… Как фамилия, бывший кадет?   
«Что? Чья фамилия? За-зачем фамилия? Куда-а-а-а… спасите, бога ради» - мысли хлопались в черепушку перепуганного Джуна и сдувались пузырьками, пока сам он офигевшими глазами глядел на вынутую из кармана растянутых треников тяжелую ручку (как ни странно, представительская позолоченная «Паркер»…), которую псевдопрепод покачивал в пальцах, пока не соизволил пояснить:  
\- Ну, кого вычеркнуть?   
В бедной головушке Джуна на левой чашке весов качались новенькие ботинки, на правой – истерика, которая подхватит мать, если его выпрут из академии, собственное маргинальное будущее (ну как же не спиться, если тебя выгнали из престижной школы – так мать считала) и крест на джуновской мечте когда-нибудь побывать в Диснейленде.   
Правая чашка медленно, но уверенно опустилась вниз и ударилась о землю – Джун бросил свои кроссовки под скамейку и рванул вперед по беговой дорожке, пока кто-нибудь из не различающих «служить» и «выслужиться» одногруппников не подсказал мудаку тихим шепотком: «Ли Джунён».   
За спиной мудилище гаркнул остальным:  
\- А вы чё встали? Пять кругов!  
Из-за говнюка-препода Джун этим летом заделался Болтом. Хусейном Болтом, специалистом-спринтером, стайером и по унижениям тоже большим знатоком. Говнюка-препода, как оказалось, мама лет около тридцати назад нарекла Сухёном, а с папиной фамилией Шин и врожденным стремлением изгадить жизнь ближнего своего он ничего не смог сделать: пока Джун новенькими ботинками отматывал не первый километр, Сухён не затруднился сносить свою жопу в библиотеку (касатка-кинг-сайз, наверно, напомнил обретающейся там среди пыльных корок старушенции о молодости…) и ровно по числу доставшихся ему ученичков принести кипу книжечкой распечатанного устава академии.   
\- Устав! – ревел Сухён, швыряя в каждого кадета распечаткой. – Читать!   
Глаголы в повелительном наклонении понимают только собаки, да и то не всегда – так что Джун почувствовал себя сукой и гением среди лохматых друзей человека, когда первым открыл брошенную в него книжицу и принялся, как библию в воскресной школе, вслух читать с первой страницы.   
Зато Сухён довольно залыбился, закачал головой и не прерывал, пока Джун и хор остальных не дочитали до конца параграфа первого, определяющего все, на что «кадет не имеет права…».   
\- Так что там про опоздания? – Сухён подкатился к Джуну, и его квадаратная челюсть Базза Лайтера выдвинулась вперед пакостливо и выжидательно.   
\- Не опаздывать, - выдохнул Джун ему в лицо, как невеста перед алтарем, но Сухён почему-то не расслабился, как счастливый жених, а только скрипнул зубами, выжав из себя очередное гортанное-угрожающее:  
\- Устав…  
Снова Джун постиг свою сучье-собачью сущность, когда, сверившись с распечаткой, отрапортовал:  
\- Параграф один, пункт тринадцать: кадет не имеет права опаздывать на занятия.  
\- Устав знать наизусть, - проорал Сухён строю. И персонально для Джуна угрожающе дошипел: - До запятых… Где ваше «Так точно, учитель»?! Почему не слышу?!  
Пока строй гаркал это «Так точно», Джун успел довольно точно обрисовать себе свое будущее на две недели: пары физподготовки через день, восемьдесят минут он бегает, как Болт, двадцать минут перемены стоит перед Сухёном, опустив глаза на касаткину гордость, и, как стишок на детском утренике, пересказывает устав, соблюдая запятые и точки, чтобы не оскорбить чуткий музыкальный слух нового учителя.   
Гребаную распечатку Джун хранил во внутреннем кармашке, под сердцем, и до сих пор помнит… «Параграф два, пункт один: кадет обязан быть опрятным физически и нравственно…» тут же подсказывает мозг, и задумавшийся Джун улетает в новый поворот стадионной дорожки, пока кто-то не свистит ему:  
\- Эйо, ты сдурел, что ли? Пара закончилась…  
Джун хлопает глазами, стаскивает с себя шапочку – от мокрых волос в осеннем морозце поднимается парок…  
Группа бодро ушагивает в сторону школы на обед, и ни Сухёна, ни директора, ни хрена с военной выправкой уже давно нет.   
Джун вздыхает и медленно шаркает вслед за остальными, размышляя о том, что вот те резиновые изделия, наполненные чем-то беловатым, которые иногда валяются в мусорной корзине в туалете – это стыд.   
А то, что с ним летом сделал Шин, мать его, Сухён – это Стыд.   
И даже не так – С.Т.Ы.Д.

 

\- Выбирай, - говорит Ким Чонгук, шеф и по совместительству крестный папенька Сухёна, швыряя перед ним на стол стопку личных дел выпускников этого года.   
\- Не буду, - как бык, недружелюбно тянет Сухён.   
\- Выбирай, - повторяет Ким Чонгук. Тепло, по-отцовски, улыбается и толкает стопку по столу к Сухёну, так что она разъезжается скользкими корками дел, и верхняя папка скатывается упрямцу Шину Сухёну на колени форменных брюк.   
Из-под прозрачной верхней обложки на Сухёна смотрит фотография: весь такой из себя правильный отличник с прилизанной челкой и глазенками плюшевой игрушки, а сжатые полоской губы – ни в одном месте не придают такой принцессе мужественности.   
«Ли Ёнчжэ», - читает Сухён, и думает: «Фу, сопля зеленая», и повторяет еще упрямее, бросая Ли Ёнчжэ поверх горы личных дел, от себя подальше:  
\- Не буду.   
\- Тогда я сам выберу, - легко соглашается Чонгук, когда встает рядом с окном и поправляет ладно сидящие на нем, несмотря на возраст «полтиник с хвостиком», брюки. Он задумывается о чем-то, глядя через нечистое стекло на увядающее осеннее солнышко, а потом вздыхает: - Ну тогда пошел отсюда.   
Пошел так пошел – Сухён, обиженно надув ноздри, поднимается и идет к роскошным вишневого цвета дверям, украшающим кабинет и чистоту совести самого начальника полиции: зачем нам взятки при таком-то достатке?  
\- Матери привет, - бросает Чонгук в спину. 

 

\- Я б тебе даже позавидовал, - говорит Сын Юн. И хихикает: - Если бы не ОН…   
Потом с сожалением взвешивает на руке тяжелые профессиональные наушники Джуна и спрашивает:  
\- Тоже заберешь или нам оставишь?  
\- Заберу, - мстительно, но очень печально бормочет Джун, заталкивая супербас от сони в сумку.   
«Если бы не ОН» - сынюновское ржание еще долго звякает в ушах, когда дверь общаги академии захлапывается за ним и он садится в такси. 

 

\- Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, - Джун кланяется, и из-за положения «головой вниз» на глаза наползают слезы, так что он видит только ноги: пара босых, пара в носках в полосочку и еще два хозяйских чем-то похожим на кетчуп облитых тапка.   
\- Э-э, Хуённи, - орет хозяин загаженных тапок (Джун так решил, потому что левый тапок приподнялся, чтобы почесать волосатую лодыжку – а сам-то он так и не распрямился, боясь обнаружить воду в глазах) в сторону кухни, - свежее мясо приехало… Свежачо-о-о-к, Хуённи-и-и-и!  
\- Илай! – укоряюще восклицают полосатые носки и семенят к Джуну, чтобы забрать из его рук сумку. – Не обращай внимания, он так шутит. Ты раздевайся, проходи…  
Джун быстро-быстро вытирает глаза и сопли рукавом, позволяя отцепить свои пальцы от ручки сумки – он же не ожидал, что она окажется слишком тяжелой для хозяина полосатых носков. Полосатые носки уронил сумку Джуна себе на ногу и охнул, хлопая глазами на него снизу вверх – то ли ему было больно, то ли пытался сжиться с фактом, что он достает Джуну только до кадыка, да и то если волосы на голове дыбом встанут.   
\- Что-то ты слишком… длинный, - неприятность, случившаяся с полосатыми носками, заставила и босоногого зашевелиться – он поднял отдавившую товарищу ноги сумку, бросил ее в угол на чьи-то кроссовки и теперь тоже с каким-то недоверием высчитывал количество сантиметров, на которые возвышается над ним Джун.   
\- Укоротить бы, - вставил хозяин несвежих тапочек завистливо – видно было, тоже даже издалека посчитал, что Джун, как бы ни было обидно, выше всех присутствующих.   
\- Простите, простите за неудобство… - вода начала по новой набегать в глаза бедного Джуна, так что в очередном поклоне он согнулся так стремительно, что чуть не заехал в живот босоногому – прямо в петлю на поясе надетого на нем банного махрового халата.   
\- Да ладно, чё ты, - прибить босоного, нечаянно или нарочно, было сложно – он ловко увернулся, подтянул свой пояс и по доброте душевной наполнил голос сочувствием: - Переживем.   
Но, видимо, не удержался от того, чтобы не выпендриться перед младшим:  
\- Меня Хунмин зовут.   
\- Вообще-то, Хун, - тихо поправил полосатые носки.   
\- А меня Кёндже, - от косяка ванной вставили грязные тапки, поддерживая начинание товарища по накручиванию собственной солидности.   
\- Это Илай, - перевел полосатые носки специально для оторопевшего Джуна. – Меня все Кевином зовут, Сонхён только в паспорте.   
\- Чего у порога-то стоим, - спохватился босоногий Хун. Переступил своими голыми ногами по голому полу с каким-то неприятным чмоком и потащил вперед – только не Джуна, а Кевина под локоть. – Пошли хозяйство смотреть.   
«Хозяйство» смотреть Джун опасался: в прихожей, друг напротив друга, висели два плаката с голыми женщинами – но потопать за остальными пришлось.   
В гостиной оказалось темно, зашторено, и какой-то очень немужской наружности парень при свете одного голубого экрана смотрел кабельное, нажевывая орешки:  
\- Кисоп, - представил его Хун.   
Чувак с орешками приветственно поднял сжатую в кулак руку, как гладиатор, впрочем, нихрена не сказав, и Джун выжидательно посмотрел на Кевина, ожидая новой кликухи взамен человеческому имени, но полосатые носки только плечами пожали:  
\- Кисоп – и все.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Алькатрас! – гаркнул Кисоп-и-все, и Джун едва в коленках не просел – он и сам всю дорогу сюда размышлял, не лучше ли было бы обокрасть банк и сесть в тюрьму, чем попасть в место, где обитает страшный-страшный Шин Хуённи, как назвал его Илай, и с утра до ночи ублажать чьи-то садистские наклонности?  
\- Не обращай внимания, он так шутит, - второй раз за пять минут повторил краснеющий от стыда за своих товарищей Кевин и вытолкал всех за дверь, бросив в Кисопа-и-все диванной подушкой. – Фильм такой, с Коннери и Кейджем, знаешь?   
Джун постарался прогнать с лица выражение «сейчас заплачу» и помотал головой.   
\- А, ты же младше, - сообразил Кевин и расстроенно закусил губу. – Девяносто шестого года фильм… Или девяносто седьмого, - Кевин задумался. - Ты тогда уже родился или еще нет?   
Сиротская слеза все-таки выкатилась из левого глаза Джуна и застряла, соленая, на губе:   
\- Ни-ни-низнаю-ю-ю… А в как-каком месяце он был с-снят?   
Кевин был большим знатоком классики американских боевиков, но даже он не знал, в каком месяце была снята (фильм вообще за месяц снимают?) «Скала» девяносто шестого года выпуска.   
Да и не в фильме крылась та анальная боль, которая заставила Илая сказать:  
\- Ну твою же мать, - и сделать фейспалм.   
Даже мама с папой, ожидавшие дочку, а не сына, так никогда не разочаровывались в бедном Джуне.   
\- Да ладно, чё ты, - сказал Хун, ободряюще потрепав по плечу, конечно, не Джуна, а Кевина. – Переживем.   
Как показалось Джуну, Кевин в этот момент тоже постиг всю неловкость момента, когда утешаешь кого-то чем-то бессмысленным и случайно повторяешься.   
\- Вот, - Илай, который, верно, достиг порога своей толерантности по отношению к дурости этим вечером, пнул дверь слева от себя, - комната Донхо. А это Джесса, - грязный тапок открыл дверь напротив. – Выбирай любую.   
Слева почему-то потянуло какими-то нехорошими органическими запахами, а справа – хвойным одеколоном от Хьюго Босс, так что Джун уже не сомневался, когда Кевин, поджав губы, пальчиком указал ему направо, а Хун из-за его плеча виновато почему-то пояснил:  
\- У Донхо собачка была.   
Джун же не знал, что Сухён еще месяц назад просил всех прибраться и там, и там.   
И получил клятвенные заверения, что и там, и там прибрано, хотя в одном там прибираться никто бы не стал (потому что это как же надо себя не уважать?), а в другом там прибираться было нечего (наоборот, славненько так пахнет боссовской хвоей, не дай боже развеется благородный джесоповский аромат)…  
Снова вытерев сопли, Джун шагнул направо с одним-единственным желанием: уткнуться носом в благородно пахнущую подушку этого неизвестного ему Джесса (и можно будет только сказать спасибо господу, если его кровать не окажется Джуну мала) и…   
Пореветь…  
\- И где это носит нашего Хуённи?!   
Джун все слышал, как они там, за закрывшейся дверью, возмущаются.   
\- Почему мы должны с этим вот мелкотой возиться? – продолжал Илай.   
\- Потому что Сухёну с ним возиться хочется еще меньше, - весьма мудро заметил Хун.   
\- Какие вы… - где-то уже издалека шикнул (Джун еще не знает) вечно всех пытающийся оправдать и защитить душечка Сонхён.


End file.
